Je te protégerai
by Asuna2806
Summary: Alors que tous se préparent à sauver Minho pour l'arracher aux mains de WICKED, Thomas remarque que l'attitude de Newt change et que son meilleur ami est peut-être en danger. Il donnera alors tout ce qui lui est possible pour protéger le blond et tenter de partager avec lui, un bout d'éternité. Fin alternative de The Death Cure. Le résumé est nul mais ne vous y fiez pas ! )
1. Chapter 1

**Avertissement :** **Cette fiction est basée sur le couple Newtmas c'est-à-dire un couple homosexuel alors si vous n'aimez pas je vous invite à quitter cette fiction tout de suite. Si vous aimez alors tant mieux soyez les bienvenu(e)s =) ! De plus, bien qu'il ne soit pas présent tout de suite, cette fiction contiendra un lemon c'est-à-dire une scène de sexe détaillée. Je préviendrai au début du chapitre pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas le lire.**

 **Deuxième chose :** **Je demande par avance à tous les lecteurs ou lectrices de la trilogie de me pardonner si certains passages ne coïncident pas avec votre lecture car je n'ai malheureusement pas eu encore le temps de lire les livres (ne me frappez pas !) et de fait je m'inspire beaucoup des films dont je reprends même certaines scènes en en détaillant davantage les pensées et en les arrangeant un peu sauce Newtmas évidemment =P**

 **Petit mot de l'auteure :** **Ceci est ma première fic alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez et que vous serez indulgents, cela dit je suis ouverte aux critiques qui pourront me faire progresser et dont je m'inspirerai avec plaisir. Par ailleurs, je publie exceptionnellement deux chapitres d'affilée, le chapitre 1 se présentant plus comme un prologue que comme un chapitre à part entière, et je m'astreindrais ensuite à publier une fois par semaine si toutefois l'histoire vous plaît !**

 **Disclaimer :** **Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont le fruit de la fantastique imagination de James Dashner. De même, pour les scènes que je reprends du film, elles sont issues de la réalisation de Wes Ball ainsi que du jeu des acteurs qui ne m'appartiennent pas non plus (à mon grand regret !)**

 **Sur ce, j'arrête de parler (enfin d'écrire) et je vous laisse découvrir cette fic qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !**

Chapitre 1

La nuit avait recouvert toute _La Dernière Ville,_ ramenant les âmes de chacun à la tristesse du destin qui est le sien dans cette apocalypse. Le virus _Braise_ sévissait toujours et prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur à mesure que le nombre de contaminés se multipliait. Parmi toute la population susceptible d'être infectée, les quelques Immunes étaient enlevés par WICKED et transformés en rats de laboratoire sans aucune considération. C'est sans doute le sort que subissait Minho, là, seul face à tous ces spécialistes en blouse blanche qui lui infligeaient sûrement les pires douleurs sous prétexte que « Ça peut sauver des vies ». Mais le jeune homme n'aurait plus à subir cela longtemps. Voilà ce à quoi pensait Thomas, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, à la veille de leur attaque de la tour pour libérer leur ami. Il parviendrait à le sortir de là, c'était certain. Du moins c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre tandis que se bousculaient en lui des pensées plus sombres. Et s'ils ne parvenaient pas à le trouver ? Et si Teresa les trahissait de nouveau ? Après tout cela semblait être une seconde nature chez elle. Et dire qu'il avait cru éprouver quelque chose pour elle. Ce sentiment avait été bien éphémère et avait très vite laissé place au dégoût : elle n'était à présent pour lui que le moyen le plus simple de délivrer Minho. Rien de plus. Peut-être d'ailleurs n'avait-elle jamais été davantage que cela. Alors que Thomas se concentrait pour remonter dans les souvenirs qu'il avait perdus, des voix s'élevant dans le calme de la pièce l'arrachèrent à ses réflexions. Tout le monde semblait pourtant endormi. Le brun se releva doucement, examinant autour de lui les couches qui jonchaient la pièce. Tous paraissaient bien là, endormis. Dans un sommeil agité pour la plupart, certes, mais endormis tout de même. Cependant, en regardant avec plus d'attention, le coureur remarqua que les couches de Newt et Gally étaient vides. Il sentit alors aussitôt une angoisse monter en lui. Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en Gally au bloc et cette appréhension s'était décuplée et transformée en haine à la mort de Chuck. Aussi décida-t-il de suivre les voix pour s'assurer que l'armoire à glace ne s'amusait pas à importuner son meilleur ami. Il se leva, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et se concentra sur l'échange à peine audible des anciens blocards : il se dirigea alors vers le fond de l'entrepôt où s'étaient réfugiés les rebelles. Les couloirs étaient sombres, peu éclairés, et l'humidité semblait s'accroître à mesure que le jeune homme avançait. Enfin, il s'arrêta le long d'un corridor depuis lequel les voix étaient parfaitement distinctes et d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir la fine silhouette de Newt, adossée contre un mur, à laquelle faisait face l'imposante musculature de Gally, qui avait posé un bras de chaque côté de la tête de son interlocuteur. A cette vision, Thomas sentit la colère s'installer en lui. Si le blond tentait de reprendre son rôle pitoyable de petit chef avec Newt même Minho ne pourrait plus s'interposer entre son poing et la figure de cet imbécile. Même s'il jubilait déjà à cette pensée, le brun se dit qu'il devrait tout de même écouter ce que les deux garçons pouvaient bien se dire : quitte à tuer Gally, autant avoir un mobile suffisant, ne serait-ce que pour s'épargner les reproches de Newt.

« Pousse-toi ! Intima Newt, d'une voix qui semblait allier la lassitude et l'agacement.

_Pourquoi ? Tu veux retrouver ton Tommy ? Allez, arrête un peu. Déjà dans le bloc je te faisais craquer ! Tu veux que je te rappelle comment ça se passait ? argua Galli, tandis qu'il laissait une de ses mains parcourir le visage de l'ancien coureur.

Newt esquissa un mouvement de dégoût au toucher du maton qu'il tentait vainement de repousser. Sa respiration était saccadée et son cœur paraissait déterminé à sortir de sa poitrine. Un sentiment qu'il espérait disparu à jamais s'en prenait à chaque parcelle de son corps : l'étreinte douloureuse d'un homme qu'il n'a pas choisi et dont il essaye de se libérer sans résultat. Comme un vieux réflexe conditionné, son être se paralysa : est-ce que tout allait recommencer ? Ses forces commencèrent à l'abandonner tandis qu'un rictus amer se dessina lentement sur son visage. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander pour la énième fois à Gally de s'écarter, il fut interrompu par une voix, sortie de la pénombre. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Pousse-toi. » Thomas était sorti du pan de mur derrière lequel il observait jusque-là la scène pour s'adresser à l'ancien maton. Sa voix était calme, assurée mais emplie de rage et ses yeux s'étaient plantés dans ceux de Galli avec une détermination qui se voulait impérative et provocatrice.

Les deux plus vieux blocards échangèrent un regard avant que l'interpellé ne dégage un de ses bras de Newt afin de faire face au brun. Il soutint avec vigueur ces yeux qui semblaient tant le défier et le haïr et répondit à l'injonction qui lui était sans aucun doute destinée.

« Tiens, le bleu ! Esquissa-t-il avec un sourire. T'arrives pas à dormir ? Il faut te chanter des berceuses peut-être ? » Le blond se fit provocant tandis qu'il redressait le menton pour signifier à Thomas qu'il ne faiblirait pas. Pas de chance pour toi, Newt est occupé avec moi alors sois gentil et retourne compter les moutons.

« Gally… intervint Newt pour réprimander son ancien camarade. C'est pas la peine de…

_Tais-toi Newtie. Il semble que Monsieur le chef veuille se mêler des histoires de grands. »

Thomas sentit la colère irradier en lui avec une force croissante, si tant est que cela fut possible. Comment osait-il surnommer son meilleur ami et faire preuve à son égard de la même condescendance qu'au bloc ? Il observa alors le dit meilleur ami mais il ne parvint pas à trouver ce regard noisette qu'il connaissait si bien. Ce dernier était rivé au sol, comme cherchant à tout prix à l'éviter, ce qui mit le jeune homme face à des interrogations plus vastes encore. Se serait-il trompé, Newt n'avait pas besoin d'aide ? Ou était-il si apeuré qu'il n'osait dire mots ? Cette dernière hypothèse lui semblait peu plausible au regard du caractère de son ami. Certes, il n'était pas de ceux qui provoquent les conflits mais il ne faisait pas non plus parti de ceux que l'on énerve impunément. Il prit alors le parti de s'opposer une nouvelle fois à son perpétuel rival, espérant au fond de lui ne pas aller à l'encontre des désirs de Newt.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça. Et écarte-toi. Déjà que ta tête est difficile à supporter de loin, je voudrais pas qu'une exposition prolongée ne pousse Newt à te préférer des Fondus au dernier stade de la contamination. » Un sourire s'étala alors sur la bouche de Thomas qui savait que la provocation ne resterait pas sans réaction. Et cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre : Gally s'écarta vivement du blond, retroussant ses manches et comblant d'un pas vif l'espace qui le séparait du plus jeune. Celui-ci, content d'avoir obtenu l'effet escompté, se redressa, contractant ses muscles et prêt à faire face à son adversaire de toujours.

Cependant, les deux hommes ne purent pas aboutir à la confrontation tant attendue : Newt, qui avait repris ses esprits, s'était en effet saisi du bras de Gally interrompant ainsi la future confrontation qui se préparait. Le brun lança un regard empli de surprise et d'incompréhension à son ami tandis que l'ancien bâtisseur s'apprêtait à lui ordonner de le lâcher pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien, attendant que le bond prenne la parole pour justifier son geste. De longues secondes qui parurent interminables à Thomas s'écoulèrent avant que Newt ne se décide à rompre le silence qui remplissait à présent la pièce. Il leva les yeux vers son ami et prit une grande inspiration, humant l'air comme s'il y cherchait tout le courage qui avait quitté son corps quelques minutes auparavant :

« Thomas… » finit-il par souffler tandis que l'intéressé retint sa respiration à l'écoute de son nom. « Laisse-nous s'il te plaît. » Sa voix était de moins en moins audible tandis que son regard affrontait enfin celui du coureur. Un regard qui se voulait rassurant mais qui demeurait insuffisant pour ce dernier qui ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

« Quoi ? Mais enfin, Newt… » Thomas s'interrompit tandis que ses yeux cherchaient la moindre faille dans ceux de son ami. Quelque chose, un rien, un signe, une infime lueur qui l'appellerait au secours. Mais il n'en trouva pas. Le regard noisette qui soutenait le sien était déterminé et il pouvait y lire la supplique silencieuse qu'il obéisse à sa demande. L'échange fut interrompu par Galli, agacé d'être ignoré voire totalement oublié. Il se dégagea de la prise de l'ancien second et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour signifier au plus jeune qu'il était de trop et qu'il ferait mieux de s'exécuter. Ce dernier qui s'était un instant détourné de son meilleur ami posa à nouveau ses yeux sur lui, dans une interrogation silencieuse à laquelle Newt répondit avec une voix claire et rassurante :

« Ça va aller Tommy. J'arrive dans 5 minutes ok ? »

A l'écoute du ton de son ami et du surnom qu'il avait employé, Thomas ne put qu'abdiquer, non sans lancer un dernier regard noir et menaçant à Gally, au travers duquel il lui intimait de ne pas profiter de son absence pour renouveler ses assauts. Newt lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant auquel le brun ne répondit que partiellement tandis qu'il s'éloignait lentement des deux autres blocards, tentant de calmer son cœur qui se serrait et tambourinait à mesure que la distance qui le séparait de son ami se creusait.

 **Je m'excuse si certaines fautes m'ont échappé lors de ma correction. En tout cas si cela vous a plu n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et même si vous n'avez pas aimé vous pouvez toujours m'écrire et me dire pourquoi !**

 **On se retrouve à la page suivante si toutefois le cœur vous en dit =)**

 **Et n'en veuillez pas à Gally je vous assure qu'il est attachant !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Si vous avez lu le premier chapitre qui je l'espère vous aura amené à lire celui-ci, les messages laissés en début de chapitre sont toujours valables. =)**

 **J'en profite également pour m'excuser car les premiers chapitres sont un peu courts et vont certainement contraster avec les autres qui sont souvent beaucoup plus long. C'est pourquoi je publierai peut-être le chapitre 3 plus vite que prévu afin que vous puissiez lire un peu plus de concret.**

 **J'en profite enfin pour faire un coucou à Jeanne mon amie qui m'a beaucoup encouragée même si elle ne passera pas par là et je voudrais également remercier ma grande sœur et bêta ChikaChan1632 qui m'a beaucoup conseillée et encouragée dans l'écriture de cette fic. Si vous êtes fans d'Harry Potter comme nous, je vous encourage d'ailleurs à lire ses écrits qui sont formidables !**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse avec nos personnages favoris, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous en avez le temps ou l'envie, je serai ravie de répondre ou de discuter !**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 2 :

Newt attendit que Thomas ait totalement quitté la pièce pour fusiller Gally du regard et lui donner une tape derrière la tête. Celui-ci grimaça, pour la forme, et se retourna vers son ami plein d'interrogations :

« Oh ça va pas blondinet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? lui demanda-t-il à la fois agacé et réellement curieux

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! Non mais franchement pourquoi tu lui as parlé comme ça ? Dieu seul sait ce qu'il va s'imaginer maintenant ! lui répondit Newt avec le même agacement.

_Oh arrête de t'inquiéter tout le temps pour lui c'est lassant ! Ça lui fera les pieds et peut-être qu'il va enfin se bouger comme ça ! Et puis c'est toi aussi, t'as vu la tronche que tu tirais ? On avait l'impression que je te martyrisais !

_Comment ça se bouger ? En plus tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le provoquer c'est plus fort que toi, on dirait que tu cherches à te faire frapper ! le réprimanda l'aîné qui préférait soigneusement ignorer la dernière partie de la réponse de son interlocuteur.

_Faudrait déjà que cet abruti ait de la force pour qu'on puisse dire qu'il peut frapper quelqu'un se moqua l'ancien maton sans remarquer que l'autre avait habilement éludé sa dernière remarque.

_Oui bah continues comme ça et tu vas te débrouiller sans moi ! C'est déjà suffisamment gênant comme ça alors si Thomas commence à s'inquiéter on va très vite arrêter !

_Pff t'en fais pas pour lui, pouffa Gally, vu la tête qu'il tirait quand tu lui as demandé de partir, il va pas revenir nous emmerder de sitôt.

_Détrompes-toi, reprit l'ancien second d'un ton plus sérieux. Connaissant Tommy, il va nous surveiller et de près. Quand il a une idée en tête… »

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel devant le petit sourire moqueur qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de son aîné alors qu'il parlait de la ténacité de Thomas. Aussi préféra-t-il l'interrompre tout de suite avant qu'il n'entreprenne de lui en donner une biographie complète qu'il n'avait que trop souvent entendu :

« Oui oui Tommy est formidable, même quand il est super chiant, ça va je suis au courant soupira-t-il. Bon allez retournons dormir avant qu'il ne te prenne l'envie de me faire pour la énième fois la liste des qualités, très surestimées si tu veux mon avis, de cet abruti.

_Oui tu as raison » conclut l'ancien coureur en suivant son ami qui se dirigeait vers le lieu qui leur servait de dortoir. N'empêche que…il t'a bien remis à ta place » railla-t-il en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller les autres dont les deux garçons s'approchaient de plus en plus.

« Ta gueule Newt » grogna Gally tandis que chacun se dirigeait vers sa couche respective.

Newt rit à la remarque du blond tandis qu'il slalomait entre ses différents camarades pour rejoindre son « lit », non loin de celui de son meilleur ami. Lentement, il se glissa dans le sac de couchage, étouffant tout bruit éventuel qui pourrait réveiller ses compères. Il s'allongea et posa lourdement sa tête sur le sac recouvert d'une veste qui faisait office d'oreiller. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard autour de lui, il ferma les yeux pour partir à la poursuite de son sommeil.

A quelques mètres à peine, Thomas ne perdait pas un seul mouvement de celui qui venait de rejoindre sa couche. Ses sens étaient restés aux aguets depuis qu'il s'était recouché à la suite de l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec l'ancien bâtisseur. Les émotions allaient et venaient dans sa tête tandis que son esprit essayait vainement de les analyser. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir entre Newt et Gally ? Il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, la réponse qui s'imposait à lui demeurait inchangée et douloureuse : les deux garçons étaient ensemble, c'était évident. Sinon pourquoi son ami lui aurait-il demander de s'en aller alors qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à régler son compte à cet imbécile de blondinet. Une imposante pression s'emparait de sa poitrine et semblait s'employer à broyer son cœur tandis qu'il imaginait les deux hommes enlacés. Il tenta alors de se souvenir du temps où ils étaient tous réunis au bloc. Peut-être était-ce là que tout avait commencé entre le second d'Alby et le chef des bâtisseurs. Pendant qu'il refaisait en boucle les diverses journées qu'ils avaient passé là-bas, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent en lui, comme une évidence. A de nombreuses reprises, alors qu'il avait été réveillé par l'un de ses incessants cauchemars, Thomas avait vu Newt se diriger vers la forêt en plein milieu de la nuit, suivant une silhouette qu'il n'était pas parvenu à identifier mais qui, en y repensant, pouvait correspondre à celle de Gally. C'était donc là que leur histoire avait commencé. Le brun se souvint également que les journées qui succédaient à ces nuits sans sommeil étaient souvent le théâtre d'un autre Newt. Un Newt blafard qui paraissait tout à fait à l'Ouest et dont le visage exsangue ne retrouvait un peu de couleur qu'au contact des plantes dont il aimait tant à s'occuper.

Les poings de Thomas se serrèrent avec force alors qu'il se remémorait ces souvenirs qui lui étaient de plus en plus pénibles. Le blond ne pouvait pas être heureux avec une brute comme Gally, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire à cela et pourtant, la vérité semblait bien là, se présentant à lui sans aucune échappatoire. Sous cette affligeante conclusion, le jeune homme décida d'essayer de dormir afin de fuir cette réalité âpre qui était devenu la sienne Il lui préférait encore les sueurs pénibles que lui provoquaient ses cauchemars. Sans plus de réflexion, il plongea dans un sommeil salvateur tandis qu'une larme silencieuse roula le long de son visage blême et vint s'échouer tristement dans son cou.

 _La nuit est sombre et lourde et recouvre à présent tout le bloc. Son bleu profond est apaisant tandis que le vent sérotinal vient caresser les feuilles des arbres. Ce cadre qui était pourtant si calme aux yeux de Newt lui est à présent froid et hostile. Une horloge silencieuse s'est inscrite dans son esprit et semble décompter avec un amusement mesquin le temps qui sépare le second du calvaire qui est le sien depuis quelques semaines. Il a beau chercher, rien ne lui permet d'en réchapper. Même sa place de second ne lui est d'aucun secours face au supplice qui se rapproche de lui à mesure que les minutes passent. Le jeune homme observe le ciel nocturne, le parcourant, le scrutant pour y trouver l'issue tant espérée. Mais rien. Il porte alors ses mains à son visage et se frotte les yeux comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve sans que rien ne se passe. L'éveil qui se présente à lui est bien plus rude que celui qu'il recherchait : un dur rappel à la réalité. A sa réalité. Des mains rugueuses viennent le secouer et l'inviter à subir ce qui semble être devenu son amer destin. Machinalement, il se lève, suit la silhouette qui le précède et se dirige vers la forêt, ce lieu qu'il affectionnait tant et qui est depuis peu le théâtre de ses affres. Sa marche robotique est brutalement interrompue quand il se heurte à l'imposante carrure de son bourreau. Violemment, celui-ci fait volte-face et s'empare des épaules de Newt, le plaquant brutalement contre un arbre, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale et lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Des lèvres, dures et sèches viennent s'écraser contre les siennes que le blond pince pour limiter au maximum l'abrupt contact qui lui est imposé. Soudain, ses yeux, fermés jusqu'alors, s'ouvrent brusquement et ses pupilles noisette cèdent la place à la terreur quand une main approche avec avidité de la boucle de son pantalon._

« NON »

Newt se redressa d'un bond dans sa couche, le souffle saccadé par la peur et une sueur froide mouillant son front. Ses yeux, emplis de panique, parcoururent l'entrepôt dans lequel dormaient les rebelles comme pour s'assurer qu'il venait seulement de faire un cauchemar. Un mauvais rêve qu'il pensait pourtant à jamais éteint et qui s'était ravivé cette nuit. Tandis que le jeune homme semblait peu à peu s'apaiser, se libérant de ses songes pour reprendre cours à la réalité, il sentit une nouvelle angoisse monter en lui lorsqu'il constata qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Les rayons arides du soleil venaient transpercer les faibles vitres pour éclairer des sacs de couchage vides. Le blond se leva péniblement, le corps endolori par la dureté du sol et la nuit agitée qu'il venait de passer. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il entendit des rires provenant de l'extérieur du bâtiment et qui lui indiquaient que les autres n'étaient pas partis sans lui. Il entreprit alors de suivre l'écho des amusements, affichant une grimace de douleur quand sa jambe se rappelait à son bon souvenir à chaque nouveau pas. Il parvint non sans efforts jusqu'au dehors de l'entrepôt où il vit ses amis assis en cercle et semblant établir le plan de bataille pour délivrer Minho.

« Ahhhh ! Le beau aux bois dormants s'écria Frypan en apercevant son camarade. Alors on fait la grâce mat' Newt ?

_Bonjour à toi aussi Fry » répondit Newt en se frottant les tempes avec la main afin d'apaiser la migraine naissante que commençait à lui donner la vive lumière du soleil.

Il s'installa à côté de son ami et adressa un sourire synonyme d'un salut silencieux à Gally. En face de ce dernier, pour ne pas dire complètement à l'opposé, Newt pu distinguer le visage de Thomas. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et il jouait avec sa cuillère, remuant sa nourriture dans tous les sens sauf en direction de sa bouche. Le brun leva timidement les yeux vers lui, le jaugeant de ce regard profond dont il détenait le secret et constatant avec inquiétude le manque de repos sur le visage de son ami. Newt, qui sentit le regard du plus jeune sur lui, voulut lui adresser un sourire rassurant et redressa la tête afin de croiser le regard de Thomas. Il ne put cependant pas achever son geste, contraint par un soudain assaut de l'astre solaire à se détourner vivement et à cacher son visage de son bras afin de diminuer la luminosité qui venait de l'agresser. Lorsqu'il surprit le geste de détour de son meilleur ami, l'ancien coureur s'adressa avec appréhension à son acolyte :

« Tu es gêné par la lumière ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix faible mais déterminée à avoir une réponse.

Lorsque le blond comprit que la question lui était destinée il sentit la panique poindre progressivement en lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser trop de minutes s'écouler avant de donner une réponse mais il savait également que celle-ci ne serait pas honnête. Constatant que de plus en plus de regards interrogateurs se tournaient successivement vers lui, il s'apprêta à prendre la parole quand il fut interrompu par Gally :

« Il n'a jamais été du matin trancha le blond avec assurance. Ça va pas chercher plus loin alors changer vos têtes de déterrés les tocards je vous rappelle qu'on a un plan à mettre à exécution.

_Oui c'est vrai. Quelqu'un est allé voir Teresa pour être sûre qu'elle sait **bien** ce qu'elle doit faire ? demanda Fry mettant ainsi un terme au débat « Newt »

_Ce qu'elle ne doit pas faire surtout » railla Gally avec un sourire mesquin.

Un rire commun qui alliait appréhension et moquerie s'éleva de l'ensemble du groupe aux paroles du blond. Newt, lui, écoutait les dialogues de ses amis d'une oreille distraite. Son attention se trouvait en effet accaparée par le plus jeune de la bande qui affichait une mine renfrognée qui s'était accentuée à l'évocation du nom de la brune. Il semblait totalement ailleurs et avait abandonné sa cuillère pour laisser son regard se perdre dans les profondeurs de la ville. L'ancien coureur à la jambe blessée sentit alors une intense colère fuser en lui. C'était donc cela ? Thomas avait encore des scrupules à se servir de cette pimbêche qui tant de fois avait abusé de leur confiance ? Avait-il encore des sentiments pour elle ? Toutes ces questions auxquelles Newt tranchait sans concession par l'affirmative ne faisaient qu'accroître les ressentiments du jeune homme. L'espace de quelques instants pourtant, sa rancœur s'apaisa quelque peu lorsqu'il songea à sa propre attitude de la veille à l'égard de son ami. Avait-il réellement le droit de lui en vouloir tandis que lui-même lui avait demandé de le laisser seul avec son pire rival quand Thomas essayait simplement de prendre la défense de son meilleur ami ? Il se remémora l'air dépité qui s'était dessiné sur le visage du brun alors qu'il s'exécutait tristement. Puis l'ire du blond repris peu à peu place. Non, après tout, Gally s'était racheté en les sauvant et puis Newt n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour le bâtisseur **lui**. Pour Thomas et Teresa c'était différent. Ils paraissaient avoir toujours eu un lien entre eux, un lien que personne ne semblait pouvoir comprendre ou atteindre. Il avait espéré que cette connexion inexplicable s'était brisée avec le temps mais peut-être s'était-il fourvoyé. Il s'interrompit dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit le cadet profiter de l'inattention générale pour se lever discrètement et s'en retourner dans l'entrepôt qui avait abrité leur nuit. Il hésita quelques secondes à peine, puis, guidé par sa colère, il se décida à le suivre.

 **Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour les fautes si elles m'ont échappé, j'espère que cette suite vous a plus et vous a donné envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur nos héros !**

 **Je publierai le prochain chapitre ce week-end certainement, puis un tous les week-end. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review c'est toujours agréable =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** **Je voudrais juste dire merci à Esdornia et Auro75 pour leurs reviews, c'est toujours encourageant ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont lu ou suivi cette fiction. Je vous laisse dès à présent découvrir le chapitre 3 comme promis et je suis désolée si des fautes m'ont échappé lors de la correction =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

C'en était trop pour Thomas. Il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il esquive cette atmosphère oppressante qui occupait l'air. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'une fois de plus, Gally s'interpose entre Newt et lui. Bon sang, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adressait ! Il savait que son aîné n'était pas du matin et il n'avait pas besoin de l'armoire à glace pour le lui dire. S'il avait posé la question, c'est justement parce que l'attitude de son ami lui avait semblé suspecte et qu'il avait espéré, c'est vrai, que la réponse pourrait rétablir un semblant de leur proximité d'antan qu'il voyait s'amenuir de jour en jour. Puis, la pression s'était faite trop forte lorsque ses camarades avaient évoqué son ancienne amie. L'affluente angoisse qui s'était emparée de lui la veille lui était revenue comme un boomerang. Il craignait une nouvelle trahison de la jeune femme, qui ruinerait alors tout espoir de sauver Minho. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir échoué lors de leur première tentative. Certes, ils avaient récupéré d'autres amis tels qu'Aris mais Minho, lui, était resté dans ce satané train. Pire encore, il avait entendu l'offensive menée par ses amis, et sans doute même avait-il hurlé de toutes ses forces et espéré avec une pareille ardeur que son cauchemar prendrait fin. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas réussi et Minho…Minho avait été finalement emmené dans ce train infernal qui le conduisait probablement vers les pires tortures. Le poing de Thomas se serra à cette pensée et des larmes vinrent naître dans ses yeux. Sans doute dans une vaine tentative d'exacerber toute cette pesante culpabilité, le brun frappa avec rage le mur qui se trouvait à proximité, laissant par là-même échapper un cri de douleur et de désolation. Il réitéra son geste à plusieurs reprises, chacune moins violente que la précédente, à mesure que le dépit prenait le pas sur son emportement et que ses sanglots prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur. Lentement, il glissa le long du mur et se laissa échouer au sol, le visage enfoui dans ses mains pour cacher sa peine.

« Tu tiens à elle à ce point-là, Tommy ? » Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête, surpris par le ton sarcastique de cette voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille et qui lui était si agréable d'habitude. Malgré ses yeux embués par les larmes, Thomas put distinguer la silhouette fine et élancée de Newt qui se tenait là à quelques mètres de lui. Encore troublé par les émotions qui l'avaient submergé à peine quelques instants plus tôt, il resta silencieux devant la remarque sardonique qui l'avait arraché à ses tourments et resta là, interdit, à regarder son meilleur ami et à analyser ses paroles. Lui ? Tenir à quelqu'un ? Que voulait dire le blond par là ? Minho ? Non, impossible il avait dit « elle ». Alors qui ? Demeurant perplexe face à toutes ces questions, le plus jeune leva un regard interrogateur en direction de son interlocuteur, qui reprit alors la parole :

« Je veux bien concevoir que tu aies eu des sentiments pour elle quand on était au bloc mais franchement, j'espérais que depuis ça t'était passé. Avec tout ce qu'elle nous a fait, tu continues de te mettre dans des états comme ça juste pour une fille ? » Le ton du blond était acerbe, dur, à l'opposé de son habituelle jovialité et bienveillance à l'égard de ceux qui l'entouraient. Tout en prononçant ce flot de paroles duquel Thomas comprenait à peine la moitié, l'ancien coureur se rapprochait, réduisant ainsi l'écart qui les séparait. L'interpellé pensa alors que Gally avait sans doute dit une idiotie, comme à son habitude et que celle-ci eût agacé Newt, ce pourquoi les propos que ce dernier prononçait semblaient si acides. Pour chercher à en savoir un peu plus, le cadet s'appuya sur le mur pour se relever et mieux capter le regard noisette qu'il affectionnait tant avant de répondre, le plus légèrement possible :

« De qui tu parles ? » La voix de Thomas se fit plus dure que ce qu'il avait prévu, sans doute dans l'espoir de masquer tous les sentiments qui y étaient enfouis. Adresser la parole à son ami, bien que cela lui fit plaisir, faisait également remonter en lui l'échange de la veille et l'agressivité dont Newt semblait faire preuve attisa, malgré lui, celle de Thomas.

« Bien sûr, soupira le blond avec ironie. Tu n'assumes même pas ? reprit-il en élevant le ton. Sincèrement je te croyais au-dessus de ça ! Je croyais que tout ce qui t'importait c'était sauver Minho, tout risquer pour le libérer de cet enfer, mais ta priorité c'est encore cette fille ! Cette traîtresse qui nous a vendu et s'est lâchement retournée contre nous. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, hein Thomas ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a encore fait gober pour te retourner le cerveau ? » hurla finalement le jeune homme qui s'avançait de plus en plus vers son camarade.

Thomas resta sans voix face aux assauts verbaux de plus en plus violents de l'ancien second. Il se sentait triste, abandonné, voire même trahi. Il n'avait pas suffi qu'on lui demande de partir hier soir, à présent, il s'en prenait directement à lui ? Et à cause de quoi ? De Teresa. Seule elle pouvait être la source de colère et de mépris de son meilleur ami. Mais là, ce dernier franchissait des limites. Comment osait-il dire qu'il faisait passer cette manipulatrice avant Minho ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Alors Thomas en vint à la conclusion que l'ancien maton des bâtisseurs avait une réelle influence néfaste sur la personnalité pourtant si appréciée de son aîné et cela entreprit d'accentuer encore davantage son propre courroux.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'en prends pas à moi comme ça, surtout pour déblatérer autant d'inepties ! Je veux sauver Minho au moins autant que toi et tu le sais très bien alors pourquoi tu viens me parler de Teresa ? Je te reconnais pas Newt ! acheva finalement le coureur tandis que l'autre se rapprochait de lui, comme pour juger le moindre de ses mots.

_Tu tiens toujours à elle c'est ça ? marmonna Newt qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de son compère.

_Quoi ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce que… » Thomas n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva violemment plaqué contre le mur par son ami. Celui-ci avait empoigné avec vigueur le tee-shirt du brun, le soulevant avec une force insoupçonnée avant de reprendre la parole :

« Ne me mens pas ! » hurla-t-il alors que leurs bouches se trouvaient à peine éloignées l'une de l'autre. En d'autres circonstances, Thomas aurait fortement apprécié cette proximité avec le second mais à cet instant précis il en avait peur. Non pas du jeune homme lui-même mais de ce qu'il paraissait devenir. Aussi resta-t-il sans voix, frappé par la violence inattendue de Newt et ne sachant pas comment y faire face. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de cogiter davantage quand le plus vieux fut brusquement tiré en arrière par Frypan et Gally qui, étonnamment, tenta d'apaiser son ami :

« Calme-toi vieux » lui dit-il d'une voix douce et claire, l'éloignant un peu plus du brun et lui posant une main amicale et apaisante sur l'épaule.

Ce simple contact fut comme un électrochoc pour le jeune homme, qui semblait réaliser de plus en plus l'excès qui venait de guider ses gestes. Il regarda Gally, qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant, puis posa son regard sur le sol. Longtemps. Comme si celui-ci était un miroir qui lui renvoyait une image de lui qu'il jugeait détestable. Enfin, il risqua un regard vers Thomas et ce fut plus qu'il ne put supporter. Les yeux du brun, rougis par les sanglots versés plus tôt, semblaient à présent déformés par l'incompréhension. Non, pire, par la peur. Et c'est lui qui était à l'origine d'une telle appréhension chez son ami. L'ancien maton des bâtisseurs s'approcha doucement de lui, s'apprêtant sans doute à lui parler mais Newt n'était pas prêt. Pour le moment, il préférait fuir. Il sortit du bâtiment avec empressement et regagna l'extérieur où le soleil de midi échappait d'ardents rayons qui l'assaillirent sans concession. Mais qu'importait. Mieux valait être assailli par la lumière que par les questions de chacun des anciens blocards auxquelles il ne pourrait répondre. Il s'abaissa alors pour ramasser une des cartes de la ville, abandonnée là par l'un de ses amis, sans doute hâté par l'agitation du hangar dont il était malheureusement la cause. Il entreprit d'étudier le plan qui s'offrait à lui, espérant vainement que chacun imiterait son attitude. Après tout, la priorité restait le sauvetage de Minho et Newt comptait sur cette idée. Il comptait également, il fallait le reconnaître, sur l'aide de Gally, qui s'était avérée d'un grand secours jusqu'à présent. Lui seul était au courant de son état et il lui était devenu un confident indispensable. Alors il aspirait à ce qu'une nouvelle fois, le blond intervienne pour inciter chacun à reprendre le cours normal de la journée.

Et c'est ce qu'il advint. Les heures défilèrent et tout le monde se consacra à définir les derniers détails du « plan Minho » dans une ambiance pour le moins glaciale. Les regards s'évitaient, les visages esquissaient des sourires de façade et tous observaient Newt quand celui-ci avait le dos tourné pour formuler des hypothèses et expliquer son comportement. Peut-être pensaient-ils être discrets mais il n'en était rien et le garçon se sentait accablé par tous ces jugements hâtifs et sans fondements dont il faisait sans doute l'objet. Alors quand la nuit sembla enfin approcher et appeler le soleil à se coucher, le blond profita de la concentration générale à l'élaboration du dîner pour s'écarter du groupe.

Il voulait se retrouver seul. Non, en fait il en avait besoin. Il marcha sans se retourner jusqu'à parvenir à un endroit en hauteur, duquel on pouvait observer toute l'immensité de _La Dernière Ville_. Là, il se laisse tomber sur le toit d'un immense immeuble abandonné, ses jambes pendantes dans le vide, et observa avec plaisir le soleil crépusculaire qui, lui, ne lui causait aucun aveuglement. A travers l'astre qui se cachait de plus en plus derrière les impressionnants buildings, Newt se plongea dans une douloureuse introspection. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il s'en était pris à Thomas. Il l'avait agressé avec des mots durs puis l'avait violemment empoigné. Ça y était. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus venait de se produire, et sa transformation était en marche. Il remonta la manche de son tee-shirt pour constater avec peine la source même de ses agissements. Un point noir, profond qui couvrirait bientôt tout l'avant-bras du jeune homme. La tâche était sombre et s'étendait en long filaments légèrement plus clairs qui semblaient gagner de plus en plus de terrain sur sa peau. Il savait que son destin était scellé depuis toujours, qu'il était destiné à mourir bien avant ses camarades mais jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en prendre à **lui** _._

« Pas très original comme fin de vie mon pote, je t'ai connu plus inventif »

L'ancien second se retourna lorsqu'il reconnut la voix goguenarde de Gally. Le garçon s'avança jusqu'à son ami et s'assit à ses côtés, regardant à son tour le paysage qui s'offrait à eux avant de reprendre la parole :

« Franchement, sauter d'une falaise au coucher du soleil il y a rien de plus niais comme suicide. Je suis sûr qu'en attendant un peu, tu peux trouver mieux. » lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Newt esquissa un sourire à la remarque du garçon aux muscles bien dessinés avant de répondre d'un ton plus amer :

« Et se transformer en espèce de zombie, mangeur d'hommes qui s'en prend à ses amis, t'en penses quoi ?

_C'est déjà beaucoup plus classe ! » reprit le blond, assénant un petit coup d'épaule amical à l'ancien second. Devant le silence de ce dernier, il poursuivit :

« T'en es pas encore là Newt. On va trouver une solution et te sortir de là.

_Mouais. Je voudrais pas être rabat-joie mais jusqu'à présent le taux de sauvés dans tous nos amis ayant contracté le virus est proche de…zéro.

_Faux ! répondit le plus jeune, visiblement ravi de contredire son interlocuteur. Brenda m'a dit que vous l'aviez sauvée.

_Non pas nous. Mary. Et elle est morte le coupa le blond d'un air triste.

_Ca m'aurait étonné aussi qu'il n'y ait pas encore un drame dans l'histoire…soupira Gally. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on arrivera à te sauver mon pote. Par contre, je pense qu'il est temps que tu en parles à l'autre tête d'abruti.

_Bah voyons, t'as d'autres idées de génie comme celles-là ? ironisa Newt comprenant de suite à qui l'autre faisait allusion. T'as vu comment je m'en suis pris à lui ? Ça plus la scène d'hier soir, il doit juste me détester maintenant.

_Mais bien sûr, se moqua l'ancien maton. Franchement, ça lui a pas fait de mal de se faire secouer un peu. Arrête de le considérer comme une pauvre petite chose fragile, si tu veux mon avis, t'y es même allé un peu trop doucement… termina le jeune homme avec un sourire.

_Gally…

_Ok ok mais n'empêche qu'il faut que tu lui parles. Il peut pas comprendre si tu lui expliques pas mec. Pour l'instant il pense juste que tu es schizophrène rit Gally.

_Ouais t'as peut-être pas tort mais…

_Pas de mais ! Bonne chance blondinet », l'interrompit le cadet tout en prenant appui sur son ami pour se relever et s'en retourner vers le repère des rebelles.

_Quoi ? »

 **Et voila je vous laisse sur une petite note de suspens, je publierai la suite le week-end prochain !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review, même pour formuler des hypothèses sur la suite des aventures de nos héros, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Bon week-end =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà avec la suite comme promis, la fameuse discussion entre nos deux chouchous.**

 **J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues par cette conversation que j'ai essayé de faire la plus adaptée possible aux caractères des deux personnages.**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont suivi, lu et/ou commenté cette fiction, ça fait toujours plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi !**

 **Désolée si des fautes m'ont échappé lors de ma correction et bonne lecture ! =)**

Chapitre 4

Newt se tourna vivement, lançant un regard inquiet à Gally qui s'était déjà éloigné. Non il n'avait pas osé ? Apparemment si. Derrière la silhouette en marche de son camarade, le blond vit dangereusement se rapprocher celle de son meilleur ami qui venait clairement vers lui. Ses deux camarades échangèrent un regard et Newt retint sa respiration, priant pour que ces deux-là n'essaient pas encore de s'entretuer. Quoique, s'ils le faisaient cela lui laisserait une occasion d'échapper à la confrontation avec Thomas et il devait reconnaître que l'idée était plus que tentante. A mesure que la distance entre eux s'amenuisait, Newt envisageait avec de plus en plus de considération la fameuse niaiserie évoquée quelques instants plus tôt par son confident. Est-ce qu'un meurtre au coucher de soleil pouvait lui aussi prétendre au pire des clichés ? Parce que si tel était le cas, il se ferait un plaisir d'amener Gally à ce même précipice et de lui offrir lui-même cette mort niaise qu'il lui avait demandé avec raillerie d'éviter.

Il n'eut cependant pas davantage de temps pour élaborer son plan quand il sentit Thomas s'asseoir à côté de lui, assez proche pour que leurs épaules puissent se frôler. Cela surprit Newt qui esquissa instinctivement un léger mouvement latéral pour creuser l'écart et éviter toute nouvelle situation non désirée.

« Tu me fuis maintenant ? demanda doucement le coureur, accompagnant sa question d'un léger regard porté sur l'espace qui les séparait à présent et rompant ainsi le silence qui régnait depuis quelques minutes.

_Non je pallie simplement à ton inconscience habituelle, risqua le blond avec un sourire nerveux et appréhensif, gardant son regard capté sur l'horizon.

_Je ne suis inconscient que lorsqu'il y a danger de mort imminente sinon c'est pas drôle, poursuivit Thomas avec un même rictus.

_Oui genre foncer tête baissée entre deux murs à quelques millimètres d'espace, qui se referment et menacent de t'écraser, pour te retrouver seul dans un labyrinthe géant qui libère des espèces de grosses araignées velues en métal, au venin plus que douteux, avec un mec que tu connais pas et un autre à moitié dans le coma se moqua Newt, reprenant avec aisance les moqueries amicales qu'ils aimaient tant à s'échanger à peine quelques jours plus tôt.

_Et encore c'était un peu trop sécurisé à mon goût » finit le brun, riant à la remarque de son ami avant que le silence ne se fasse à nouveau roi.

Newt hésita un court instant à poursuivre la plaisanterie en énumérant tous les risques non mesurés pris par son meilleur ami au cours des dernières semaines puis il se ravisa, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas là le sujet que l'autre voulait aborder.

Aussi lorsque les quelques rires succins avaient laissé place à un nouveau mutisme commun, l'ancien second rassembla son courage pour reprendre la parole. Il n'aimait pas et il ne voulait pas ramener le sujet dans la conversation mais il savait que c'était un devoir. Un devoir envers Thomas d'abord qui devait être complètement perdu, puis un devoir envers lui-même, parce qu'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, à ce meilleur ami qu'il aimait tant, c'était affronter réellement la chose. Et enfin, c'était un devoir envers Gally qui couvrait tous ses comportements inhabituels et qui avait signé son arrêt de mort il y a quelques minutes. Fort de tous ces arguments, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

« Je suis désolé pour ce matin Tommy, commença-t-il d'une voix trouble et plantant son regard vers ses pieds. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

_Je t'arrête tout de suite Newt, l'interrompit Thomas d'un ton qui se voulait doux mais aussi empreint d'une certaine fermeté. Si je suis venu vers toi c'est pour qu'on ait une discussion franche, comme on en a toujours eu. T'es pas du genre impulsif et violent, on le sait tous les deux. Si t'as agi comme ça c'est pas sans raison et…j'aimerais que tu me parles. Que tu te confies à moi, comme avant » ces derniers mots vinrent mourir sur les lèvres du brun qui se tourna vers son ami, ce qui cette fois permit à leurs jambes de se toucher.

Surpris par les paroles qui venaient de lui être adressées, l'intéressé attendit quelques instants avant de lâcher dans un soupir :

_T'as raison mais…Je crois que je sais même pas par où commencer »

Thomas sentit son cœur se presser aux paroles de son ami. Les émotions se livraient bataille en lui sans relâche pour savoir laquelle le gagnerait : devait-il céder à la douleur de ce que voulait lui dire son meilleur ami, ou laisser exploser sa joie de retrouver un semblant de leur complicité d'antan. Il serra les poings afin de mieux contrôler la peine qui semblait triompher de la lutte et leva les yeux vers l'horizon avant de les reposer vers Newt. Les derniers rayons rouges venaient caresser la chevelure blonde et soyeuse du jeune homme et apportaient un léger reflet chaud sur la pâleur de ce visage si doux.

Tandis qu'il se perdait en contemplation, il se stoppa lorsqu'il surprit la respiration de l'autre à s'accélérer alors que ce dernier descendait la manche remontée de son tee-shirt sur son avant-bras. Il observa le geste et l'attitude de son meilleur ami qui reculait son bras, semblant vouloir esquisser son mouvement dans une action discrète. Sans réfléchir, il reprit la parole :

« Tu as froid ? » demanda-t-il malgré la chaleur environnante qui régnait sans vergogne dans ce monde dévasté.

A ces mots, l'interpellé se tourna vers Thomas, avant de poser un regard sur le bras qu'il venait de recouvrir et que le brun lui avait indiqué d'un signe de tête. Il sentit une nouvelle fois cette panique resurgir en lui mais cette fois il ne devait pas se dégonfler. Il devait lui parler, lui dire le mal qui le rongeait.

Mais avouer serait aussi se condamner puisqu'une fois dans la confidence, il savait pertinemment que Thomas ne le laisserait plus demeurer à ses côtés pour les missions périlleuses. Se laissant une nouvelle fois vaincre par le pesant poids de la peur, il recula un peu plus son bras pour le dissimuler avant de nier :

« Oh non je pense que ça doit être la fatigue qui se manifeste tout simplement ! »

Mais Thomas ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ils se connaissaient trop bien maintenant et il savait discerner un rire nerveux des rires francs et habituels de Newt. Non cette fois il ne devait pas le laisser s'en tirer avec des explications vaseuses comme celles-ci. Peut-être Gally avait-il été trop violent, marquant la peau si délicate du blond et c'est ce que celui-ci s'évertuait à lui dissimuler. Si tel était le cas alors il ne tolérerait pas cela encore une fois.

N'écoutant que son intuition, dans un geste vif, il empoigna finalement avec force le bras de son ami, lui arrachant ainsi un regard de surprise et…de peur ? Pourquoi ? Newt avait-il peur de lui maintenant ? Pressé de curiosité, Thomas examina l'avant-bras de son ami tandis que celui-ci détourna la tête avec résignation. L'ancien coureur sentit alors une vive douleur parcourir tout son corps pour venir enlacer avec hargne son cœur et le presser avec amusement. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. Le brun desserra peu à peu son emprise tandis que tout son être fut pris de tremblements et chercha à tout prix à capter les yeux de son ami qui semblaient happés par le sol. Il avait besoin de croiser son regard, de lui parler, d'entendre l'autre lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Lentement, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son camarade avant de murmurer :

« Newt… ? Est-ce que… ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'un sanglot vint étrangler la fin de sa phrase.

_Je suis désolé Tommy. J'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire. » se contenta dé répondre Newt, tournant enfin la tête vers son dévoué ami. Il le vit alors déglutir à l'entente de ses paroles, paraissant livrer une intense lutte intérieure pour garder son calme. Devant le mutisme qui avait pris possession de son ami, Newt entreprit de reprendre la parole, décidant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre à présent :

« Fais pas cette tête, on savait que ça arriverait. J'ai toujours su que je ne vivrai pas aussi longtemps que vous et que ce fichu virus finirait par m'attraper un jour ou l'autre. Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas peur de mourir. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrai vous faire, de ce que je pourrai _**te**_ faire si je ne parviens pas à lutter suffisamment fort. Je ne veux pas être bouffé par ce mal qui ronge tout l'être jusqu'à ne plus y laisser que la violence et l'agressivité. Je ne veux pas souffrir comme Alby. Je ne veux pas me perdre comme Ben. Et par-dessus tout je ne veux pas que ce truc change ton attitude avec moi, et que tu me surprotèges comme tu le fais quand tu t'inquiètes. J'aimerais rester le même à tes yeux même si ma petite scène de ce matin n'était pas la meilleure démonstration que je pouvais te faire, et j'aimerais qu'ensemble, on sauve notre ami qui attend désespérément qu'on vienne le chercher parce qu'il a besoin de nous. C'est peut-être égoïste tout ce que je dis mais...

_Non c'est pas égoïste, Newt. » le coupa Thomas qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal d'encaisser chacune des paroles précédemment prononcées.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas aisé pour Newt de dévoiler ainsi ses pensées et ses peurs les plus profondes. En général, il préférait garder tout pour lui et prendre soin de son entourage au détriment de sa propre personne.

Alors ces quelques mots furent tout ce que Thomas parvint à articuler à son ami tout en tentant de contrôler ses propres émotions. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger, pas maintenant. Newt avait besoin de lui et de toute façon il ne le laisserait pas tomber et trouverait un moyen de le sauver. A nouveau, il se rapprocha de son ami afin que leurs épaules puissent se frôler sans que l'autre n'esquive le contact, pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui.

Newt tressaillit à cette approche mais ne bougea pas. Il demeura statique, son regard éternellement fixé sur le paysage à présent endormi dans l'obscurité nocturne. Instinctivement, il cala sa respiration sur celle de Thomas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela l'avait toujours apaisé. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir et de débattre avec lui-même : le moment semblait parfait pour exprimer ce qu'il enfouissait depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait contracté la _Braise_ mais il se doutait également de la réaction qu'aurait son interlocuteur. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il l'exprime il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'il pouvait formuler un tel souhait quoique cela lui en coûte. Alors il inspira l'air frais qui emplit ses poumons et s'arma de courage avant de reprendre, tout bas :

« Tommy… J'ai encore un service à te demander. »

L'interpellé leva la tête qu'il maintenait jusqu'alors baissée, observant machinalement ses jambes taper nerveusement l'une contre l'autre. Il porta son regard sur son voisin, retenant son souffle dans l'attente que l'autre poursuive. De toute façon, qu'importe quelle serait sa demande, il serait prêt à tout pour l'aider.

Quand il sentit Thomas se retourner pour écouter sa requête, Newt tourna enfin la tête en direction de son ami et ancra ses pupilles noisette dans celles qui lui faisaient face. Il put y lire toutes les interrogations qui se bousculaient sans que celui-ci ne les laisse éclater. Alors il se résigna. Non il ne pouvait pas lui demander cela en face, le brun avait eu suffisamment d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Il devait s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait prévu initialement et il poursuivit alors d'un ton plus léger et moqueur :

« Est-ce que tu peux tuer Gally pour moi ? »

Le brun rit à cette remarque. Ce n'était pas un service ça mais une bénédiction. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, sentant qu'un non-dit pesait encore sur l'esprit de son ami que ce dernier tentait de dissimuler sous les moqueries. D'autant que l'évocation de l'ancien maton ne faisait que raviver en Thomas ses récentes conclusions sur les relations qui le reliaient à Newt. Aussi ne put-il s'empêcher de demander timidement :

« Il était au courant hein ?

_Je dirais plutôt qu'il a eu des soupçons qu'il a confirmé sous la menace ! répondit Newt toujours sur ce même ton. Mais ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler avec lui. Finit-il plus sérieux.

_Evidemment…murmura le brun. Moi aussi je suis là tu sais ? Eh puis, t'en fais pas, on te guérira de ce truc, je te le promets. Il le faut de toute façon, je serai incapable de mentir aussi bien que toi à Fry sur le goût immonde de ses ragoûts ! » conclut-il avec une égale touche humoristique pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Newt ne répondit pas, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire amusé avant de se lever, soulageant ainsi ses jambes des fourmis qui le parcouraient depuis quelques minutes. Il lui était évident que cette promesse ne pourrait être tenue. C'était impossible. Et c'est ce qui justifiait également la terrible demande qu'il adresserait à Thomas lorsqu'il en aurait le courage. Pour l'heure, il devait retourner au camp et expliquer deux ou trois choses à Gally sur le comportement social à adopter avec un ami qui se confie.

« Je serai curieux de savoir quel plat il nous a concocté ce soir d'ailleurs ! dit-il une fois debout. On ferait mieux d'aller voir. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier qu'on a une mission demain ! »

Thomas acquiesça, acceptant avec joie la main que le blond lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Côte à côte, ils marchèrent dans la nuit jusqu'à retrouver le chemin du repère puis se séparèrent une fois là-bas, Newt souhaitant s'isoler un peu et Thomas devant rejoindre les autres pour un dernier briefing sur « l'opération Minho ».

 **Et voilà, un peu moins de suspens cette fois mais n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **J'ai essayé de tenir compte des conseils qui m'ont été donnés sur les précédents chapitres et j'espère que la lecture vous aura parue plus agréable.**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine (ou peut-être un peu plus tôt, qui sait ?) pour la suite de cette fic.**

 **Bon week-end et bon courage à ceux qui reprennent les cours !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mot de l'auteure :** **Petite surprise ! Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Thomas Brodie Sangster, qui incarne Newt dans les films. Personnellement, c'est un acteur que j'aime beaucoup (déjà parce qu'il est loin d'être moche, avouons-le !) et parce que je trouve qu'il incarne très bien le rôle. Bref tout ça pour dire que je voulais profiter de cette occasion pour poster exceptionnellement le chapitre 5 aujourd'hui.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bon anniversaire à Thomas =P**

 **Désolée si des fautes ont pu m'échapper lors de ma correction.**

 **Chapitre 5**

Une fois arrivé au camp, Newt se dirigea vers l'entrepôt ou étaient rangées ses affaires pour écrire une note à l'intention de son meilleur ami. Une note qu'il lui remettrait le moment venu et qui lui permettrait de lui transmettre ce que sa voix n'avait pas su formuler, désarmée par la résignation. Une fois son projet accompli, il s'en retourna vers l'extérieur où ses amis étaient assis en cercle, pareil au matin-même.

Alors qu'il observait de loin ses amis pour y chercher Gally, il aperçut deux silhouettes isolées dans un coin du hangar. Troublé, il se rapprocha davantage et put distinguer la musculature du bâtisseur, droite, en face de laquelle se tenait la frêle silhouette de Brenda, adossée nonchalamment au mur. Les deux jeunes gens se fixaient et semblaient échanger des paroles amusantes comme en témoignaient les quelques rires qui s'élevaient chez la jeune fille. Une quinte de toux échappa à l'ancien second, et interrompit ainsi les rires qui s'élevaient des deux individus qui jetèrent alors un regard sur la source du bruit. Gally, qui reconnut son camarade, s'écarta de la jeune femme, lui caressant hâtivement la joue avant de venir rejoindre le garçon tandis que la brune s'en allait vers le groupe. Il ne laissa même pas le temps au jeune homme de s'exprimer qu'il balança vigoureusement son bras en direction de l'épaule du blond qui laissa échapper une grimace à ce contact trop brusque à son goût.

« Bah alors, t'es pas avec le bleu ? demanda Gally de son habituel ton railleur. Oh, je t'en supplie embellis ma journée et dis moi qu'il a pas supporté la nouvelle et qu'il s'est jeté de la falaise ! poursuivit-il sans laisser à l'autre l'opportunité de répondre tandis qu'un grand sourire venait éclairer son visage.

_Non il est avec les autres pour vérifier les derniers détails pour demain. Par contre je vois que ça a l'air d'aller pour toi, sale traître ! rétorqua Newt avec une légère pointe d'acidité et de moquerie.

_Oh… laissa échapper le bâtisseur, son sourire brisé sous une fausse déception. Impec mec ! lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

_Rassure-moi, tu lui as pas fait le même numéro de la brute violente que tu m'as fais hier soir ? Parce que si elle a succombé avec ça, cette fille a un sérieux problème !

_Noon, j'ai écouté tes conseils moi ! répondit Gally en insistant sur le dernier pronom. Et toi ? Je t'en supplie blondie dis moi que t'as craché le morceau !

_Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et oui j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix vu le coup que tu m'as fait ! Franchement, merci, la prochaine fois tu te trouveras un autre pote pour t'entraîner à draguer les brunes flippantes et à moitié garçon manqué !

_Elle a succombé à mon charme naturel blondinet, toi tu étais juste là pour être sûr que ça marche. Et si ça peut faire rager la tâche, c'est encore mieux ! ria le plus musclé, en donnant un coup de coude amical à son camarade.

_Au risque de te décevoir, elle avait succombé au charme naturel de la « tâche » avant le tien si tu veux tout savoir… » reprit Newt, non mécontent de se venger des surnoms qui lui étaient attribués et de la situation dans laquelle l'autre l'avait poussé à son insu. « Du coup si on y réfléchi, t'es que son deuxième choix Rambo ! acheva-t-il tandis que le visage de son interlocuteur se déformait peu à peu sous la jalousie et la colère suscitées par le sourire provocateur du blond.

_Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il avec force. Cette fois, j'espère que vous vous êtes faits des adieux bien chiants et larmoyants parce que je vais vraiment le tuer cet abruti ! ragea le plus jeune sous le rire amusé de son ami.

_C'est pas sa faute à lui si elle t'a choisi par dépit mon pote » continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé à son cadet.

L'aîné intercepta alors la main de l'autre se dirigeant sans force vers lui pour le pousser et poursuivre physiquement l'amicale chamaillerie. Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent quelques instants leurs railleries avant que le plus jeune n'y mette fin. Ce dernier mit une légère tape sur le dos à son ami, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise avant de relever aussitôt les yeux vers son camarade :

« Allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres, je voudrais pas qu'ils pensent que je me tape un gringalet ! lança le bâtisseur avec un clin d'œil

_Bien sûr. Ça ne t'arrange que si c'est Thomas qui croit ça ! Je me demande ce qu'en penserait Brenda…. Rétorqua le plus fin avec un sourire narquois.

_Ta gueule Newt » cracha Gally avec un ton qui se voulait menaçant mais discrédité par le bras affectueux qu'il vint poser sur les épaules de Newt.

L'autre rit à la réplique avant de suivre le mouvement initié par le plus jeune, le gratifiant d'une main amicale sur le dos qu'il laissa rapidement retomber avant de rejoindre le groupe. C'était bien connu, Newt n'était pas très démonstratif et chacun regagna une place dans le cercle, enjoints par un « Ahhh » d'exclamation générale.

Thomas observa le blond s'installer entre Frypan et Brenda, leur adressant un sourire et intégrant avec facilité la conversation. Puis il tourna les yeux vers Gally qui avait pris place de l'autre côté de Brenda participant lui aussi joyeusement à la discussion. Thomas dévisagea longuement l'ancien maton et serra les dents en le voyant s'amuser avec autant de légèreté. Il ne semblait vraiment pas préoccupé par le sort de Minho et encore moins par celui de son copain. Puisqu'apparemment ils étaient ensemble comme le lui avait si amèrement rappelé le geste amical que Thomas avait surpris alors qu'ils les rejoignaient. Merde, il pourrait quand même faire plus attention à Newt !

Ce que vit ensuite Thomas acheva définitivement d'accroître sa colère. Alors que Gally expliquait à Newt et Fry comment Brenda devrait s'emparer d'un véhicule quel qu'il soit demain pendant qu'eux sauveraient Minho, il vit une main du blond venir discrètement se poser sur le bas du dos de la brune pour encercler ses hanches. Le sang de Thomas ne fit qu'un tour, animé par des ressentiments qu'il s'était efforcé d'apaiser jusqu'ici. D'un geste, il se redressa et avança d'un pas déterminé pour rejoindre Gally et se poster durement devant lui.

« A quoi tu joues là ? » lança-t-il avec agressivité, faisant ainsi taire toutes les autres conversations et accaparant l'attention générale

Surpris par le geste, Gally resta d'abord silencieux avant de se lever vivement à son tour, encouragé par le ton que le brun avait employé. Il ne savait pas exactement quel pouvait bien être le problème cette fois mais il ne supportait pas qu'on s'adresse à lui comme ça et il allait le faire savoir :

« C'est quoi encore ton problème le bleu ? répondit-il menaçant, se rapprochant un peu plus de l'autre pour lui manifester son propre mécontentement.

_Mon problème ? T'es sérieux là ? Arrête ton manège, si tu crois que j'ai rien vu tu te trompes. T'es encore plus con que je le pensais. Et tu vas arrêter. Maintenant. » Repris Thomas en désignant la jeune femme d'un signe de tête. « Comment tu peux faire ça à Newt ? » Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes de sa bouche. Tant pis si leur pseudo relation ne devait pas être ébruitée. Il avait dépassé les bornes, et s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, l'ancien coureur se ferait un plaisir de lui expliquer avec ses poings.

A l'entente de son prénom Newt fronça encore davantage les sourcils, hébété et interdit par la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il n'avait pourtant perçu aucune parole du blond qui eut pu mettre Thomas dans un tel état. Et puis lui que venait-il faire là-dedans ? Il continua d'observer les deux jeunes hommes, qui poursuivaient leur querelle :

« Mais je lui ai rien fait à Newt, alors redescend mec parce que je te jure que si tu continues il te sauvera pas cette fois, reprit Gally de plus en plus agressif.

_Non bien sûr c'est pour ça que tu fais gentiment mumuse avec Brenda sous ses yeux. Tu devrais même l'embrasser pendant qu'on y est ! Je savais que tu connaissais pas le mot amitié mais apparemment même un couple tu sais pas comment ça fonctionne » cracha l'autre en s'avançant un peu plus si tant est que cela fut possible.

Newt écarquilla les yeux aux propos qui venaient d'être prononcés. Couple ? Gally ? Lui ? Oh non. Il se leva aussitôt pour s'interposer une énième fois entre les deux blocards. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Thomas s'emporter vainement, et visiblement ce dernier avait très mal interprété ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de prendre la parole que Gally entreprit de répondre au brun :

« Peut-être mais en attendant c'est pas toi que Newt est venu voir pour se confier à ce que je sache. Alors viens pas me donner des leçons, t'es même pas capable de voir quand il va pas bien. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est lui parler de ta Teresa. Moi au moins quand il me plaque au mur il est plus excité qu'énervé si tu vois ce que je veux dire » contra Gally avec un sourire provocateur en mettant un bras sur les épaules de Newt.

« Quoi ? » répondit le concerné de plus en plus abasourdi par la situation tandis qu'il se dégageait de l'ancien maton. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment Gally pouvait-il laisser échapper de telles horreurs ? Là c'est sûr il allait lui faire la peau.

Il fut cependant devancé par l'ancien coureur qui ne put cette fois retenir l'éclatement de sa colère qui se matérialisa quand son poing vint violemment percuter la joue de Gally. Ça avait été plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Personne n'avait le droit de traiter Newt comme ça et encore moins de s'en vanter. Il savait que son ami lui en voudrait sûrement mais la rage s'était emparée de lui et s'était accrue jusque prendre possession de son corps et devenir maîtresse de ses mouvements. Tous les ressentiments qu'il nourrissait et s'évertuait à contrôler pour faire plaisir à Newt avaient resurgi et ne semblaient pas prêts à céder la place.

Sous cette même influence, il se baissa pour attraper Gally qui était tombé au sol sous l'impact, l'empoignant par le col tandis que celui-ci faisait de-même. Sans qu'il ne pût le voir venir, la tête de l'ancien maton s'avança brutalement vers son visage, le faisant reculer de quelques mètres alors que des gouttes de sang s'écoulèrent lentement de son nez.

« Arrêtez ! s'écria enfin Frypan qui se mit entre les deux adversaires. Ça suffit maintenant vous vous comportez comme des gamins. On est tous unis dans un but commun alors ravalez votre rancœur une bonne fois pour toute et calmez-vous, on doit se concentrer pour sauver Minho ! » Il était rare que le jeune homme prenne la parole avec une telle virulence mais il en avait plus qu'assez de voir ses camardes se déchirer et les proportions atteintes ce soir-là trouvaient difficilement leur égal dans le passé des blocards.

Tous deux, surpris par l'intervention de l'ancien cuisinier, restèrent à leur place respective se dévisageant avec haine. Brenda se précipita vers Gally, prenant son visage en coupe afin de s'assurer que les blessures n'étaient pas trop graves. Newt, lui, demeurait là, haletant comme s'il avait lui-même participé à la lutte. Ses yeux oscillaient de son meilleur ami à son confident avec le même regard interrogateur. Il regarda Gally, dans les bras de Brenda visiblement affolée par la scène. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais été confrontée aux différends qui opposaient les deux garçons. Newt cherchait dans l'observation de son confident les réponses à son comportement. Il avait pourtant bien compris la méprise de Thomas, il lui aurait simplement fallut démentir la chose pour apaiser les tensions alors pourquoi avait-il continuer à le provoquer ? Les yeux du coureur blessé se figèrent sur le brun à cette même réflexion tandis que ce dernier le regardait à son tour. Il semblait sincèrement triste de ce qu'il venait de se passer et cette expression serra le cœur de Newt encore davantage quand il put lire la désolation sur le visage de son ami. Sans un mot, Thomas esquissa un sourire amer avant de se détourner et de regagner l'éternel entrepôt.

« Tommy ! appela-t-il vainement tandis que celui-ci poursuivit sa route.

_Va le voir Newt répondit calmement Frypan. Toi seul est capable de le raisonner quand il est dans cet état-là. »

Newt tourna la tête vers Gally, toujours enlacé avec Brenda. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil, chuchotant un « Bonne chance mec » que Newt lui ferait ravaler plus tard pour lui expliquer une bonne fois pour toute qu'il existe aussi une chose qu'on appelle la délicatesse. Il ne savait pas ce que l'ancien maton pouvait bien avoir encore en tête mais cette fois c'était sûr, il le tuerait.

Il emboita cependant le pas à son meilleur ami, désireux de lui faire entendre raison et de lui faire réaliser que tout ça se réduisait à un malheureux qui pro quo. Il ralentit le pas une fois aux portes de l'immense hangar sombre, partiellement éclairé par les faibles lueurs de quelques lampes torches. Il s'avança dans le bâtiment, murmurant :

« Tommy… ? »

Newt poursuivit quelque peu son avancée, ne constatant aucune réponse, jusqu'à arriver au milieu du hangar où il put enfin apercevoir la silhouette de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos, semblant fixer le fond de la pièce. Le blond s'approcha encore davantage avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son ami, lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour s'assurer que cette fois, sa demande ne resterait pas sans réponse :

« Tommy, ça va ? »

Le concerné se retourna lentement et ancra ses yeux rougis dans ceux de Newt. Ce dernier s'apprêta à renouveler sa question avant de baisser le regard et d'esquisser un mouvement de recul immédiat. Là, dans les mains de l'ancien coureur, se trouvait un petit bout de papier un peu froissé que Newt ne connaissait que trop bien. Les pensées et questions se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune homme dont les battements s'accéléraient sous le regard oppressant et empli de tristesse de Thomas. Comment l'avait-il eu ? Où l'avait-il trouvé ? Quelqu'un lui avait-il donné ? Non impossible le mot n'avait pas quitté les mains du blond. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se remémorer tous les moments qui avaient succédés à l'écriture du fameux mot, cherchant vainement comment celui-ci avait bien pu atterrir dans les mains de son ami. Sans doute n'était-ce pas le meilleur moment pour songer à cela, mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle Newt pouvait se raccrocher pour ne pas paniquer. Tandis qu'il se perdait en conjonctures, Thomas demeurait là, impassible, si silencieux mais en même temps si clair dans les sentiments qui l'habitaient à ce moment.

Enfin, la réponse parvint à Newt comme une évidence. Benda. Gally. Ensemble. Le blond venant vers lui. Leur amicale chamaillerie. C'est à ce moment que le mot avait dû lui échapper des mains pour tomber au sol, là où Thomas l'avait sans doute ramassé.

Le brun observait son ami baisser la tête comme pour chercher un trou au sol dans lequel se cacher, puis la relever vers lui avant de détourner à nouveau le regard. Il semblait complètement paniqué mais c'était bien la première fois que Thomas n'en avait cure. Seules parlaient l'incompréhension, la déception pour ne pas dire une pesante tristesse. Comment pouvait-il oser lui demander ça ? Sur un bout de papier qui plus est. Et à présent qu'il se trouvait face à sa propre initiative il demeurait silencieux. C'était décidément beaucoup trop pour une seule soirée. D'abord Gally qui lui rappelait que Newt préférait se confier à lui plutôt qu'à son meilleur ami, puis la bagarre et maintenant ça ? Voyant que le blond demeurait muet, Thomas laissa parler sa colère :

« Sérieusement Newt ? demanda-t-il à peine audible, en élevant un peu la main dans laquelle se trouvait le mot pour désigner l'objet de sa question.

_Ecoute Tommy… bredouilla l'autre avant d'être interrompu.

_Non j'écoute pas, reprit le brun plus fort. D'abord je me fais plaquer au mur par mon meilleur ami, ensuite j'apprends que c'est parce que tu as la Braise et que tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en parler, puis je me fais provoquer une nouvelle fois par l'autre tête de con et là quand j'essaie de me calmer un peu pour éviter de te faire plus de mal, je trouve une lettre de toi où tu me supplies de t'achever parce que tu sais que tu es condamné ?! finit-il enfin avec un peu plus de colère.

_Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! se défendit Newt. Je suis désolé mais puisque c'est fait, oui je te demande de me tuer ! Je t'ai expliqué que je voulais pas devenir une espèce de monstre qui ne se rappelle même plus qui il est, non ? Tu es le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance Tommy poursuivit-il d'une voix plus douce. Je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber même si c'est pour m'achever.

_Tu peux pas me demander ça Newt, répondit Thomas lui aussi plus calme à présent. Je pourrai jamais provoquer ta mort. On va trouver un remède, on va te guérir je te le promets mais tu ne peux pas laisser tomber comme ça avec quelques mots sur un papier. T'as pas le droit. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit un jour, alors qu'on était dans la Terre Brûlée et que je remettais tout en question ? Tu m'as dit que tous nos amis avaient donné leur vie pour que l'on puisse trouver un ailleurs, quelque part, fait pour nous et que c'est pour ça qu'on ne pouvait pas abandonner. Que _**je**_ ne pouvais pas abandonner. Que tu ne me laisserais pas faire. A mon tour de te dire ça. Je te laisserai pas lâcher Newt. Je te laisserai pas renoncer après tout ce qu'on a traversé. Tu dois te battre et on se battra tous avec toi. _**Je**_ me battrai avec toi. »

Thomas avança de nouveau vers son ami à cette dernière phrase. Celui-ci gardait la tête baissée, semblant chercher à tout prix à ne pas relever le regard. Le brun entreprit alors de poursuivre :

« Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas devenir un Fondu. Je sais que tu as peur de ne plus être toi et de nous faire du mal et que rien que pour ça tu préfères mourir. Mais je sais aussi que depuis le début on avance ensemble et que demain on sauvera Minho tous les deux. On peut pas continuer sans toi. Tu es le ciment qui nous maintient unis, celui qui nous fait rire, celui qui nous apaise et à qui on peut se confier. On y arrivera pas si tu n'es pas avec nous et si tu veux vaincre ce fichu virus, il faut que tu l'affrontes et que tu luttes pour qu'on reste ce groupe si soudé. Pour rester toi-même. Celui que tout le monde aime. T'as encore une longue vie devant toi et t'as intérêt à t'y accrocher. Même si c'est pour la partager avec l'autre espèce d'abruti. »

Newt releva enfin la tête tandis que son ami achevait son monologue. Ses mots venaient mourir chacun leur tour en Newt, prenant place dans son corps et dans son cœur pour le gonfler et lui donner la force de continuer à avancer. Les larmes commençaient à poindre au coin de ses yeux alors qu'il réalisait tout le soutien qui venait de lui être témoigné. La dernière phrase du brun retint pourtant son attention, de par le sens qu'elle semblait supposer. Lui ? Partager sa vie avec Gally ? C'est alors que le début de la soirée lui revint en mémoire ainsi que le fameux qui pro quo qu'il était venu élucider avant d'être confronté à son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser croire ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'idée que Thomas puisse l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre exerçait une désagréable pression dans sa poitrine. Il devait intervenir :

« Je… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu ou que tu as cru comprendre mais je ne sors pas avec Gally » finit-il par articuler. Il aurait voulu lui dire tellement plus pour répondre à toutes les paroles que le brun avait prononcées et qui l'avaient profondément ému mais c'est tout ce dont il était capable pour l'instant.

Thomas écarquilla les yeux aux mots de son ami. Quoi ? Il ne sortait pas avec Gally ? Mais, et la nuit dernière ? Newt plaqué contre un mur et Gally en face de lui ? Et la main sur les épaules tout à l'heure ? Et ce que l'autre n'avait pas hésité à lui balancer en pleine figure alors qu'ils se disputaient ? Il n'avait pourtant pas imaginé toutes ces choses. Il se rapprocha encore davantage du blond, réduisant de nouveau l'écart qui les séparait à quelques centimètres. Là, il planta ses yeux dans les pupilles ambrées qu'il aimait tant à contempler et reprit la parole :

« Quoi ? Mais, et l'autre soir quand tu m'as demandé de vous laisser et que tu étais...enfin qu'il était devant toi et…

_Il s'entraînait, répondit simplement Newt devant le bafouillage de son meilleur ami. Pour draguer Brenda. Je sais que ça en avait pas franchement l'air mais…Gally reste Gally même quand il drague » finit-il avec un sourire.

Sans qu'il ne pût l'anticiper, Newt fut soudain pris dans une étreinte chaude et agréable. Thomas l'avait attiré avec force contre lui, entourant son coup de ses bras comme pour s'assurer que l'autre ne se dégagerait pas. Le blond demeura stoïque, les bras pendants, encore sous le choc du geste initié par le plus jeune. Puis sa surprise s'agrandit davantage quand des larmes humides vinrent mourir au creux de sa nuque. Thomas pleurait ? A cause de lui ? Sans réfléchir, prit par la douleur de sentir son ami pleurer contre lui, il passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun pour venir le serrer à son tour, rapprochant encore leurs deux corps à présent presque collés. Newt se laissa porter par cet échange, calant sa tête sur l'épaule musclé de son meilleur ami et l'étreignant vigoureusement comme pour absorber toute la tristesse que l'autre laissait échapper. Il est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas les démonstrations d'affection mais cette fois, il n'aurait voulu s'arracher à ce contact pour rien au monde.

 **Et voilà, chapitre un peu plus long parce qu'il faut bien que l'intrigue avance un peu ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le moment Newtmas vous a-t-il plu ?**

 **Petite Review ? =)**

 **Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et on se retrouve ce week-end pour le chapitre 6 !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** **Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu un week-end plutôt chargé et n'ai pas pu publier avant.**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que les périodes d'examen ne sont pas trop dures pour ceux/celles qui doivent les affronter en ce moment.**

 **Je vous publie enfin le chapitre 6, peut-être que certains y reconnaitront quelques scènes du film un peu arrangées mais j'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Désolé si des fautes m'ont échappé lors de la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =)**

 **Chapitre 6**

Thomas n'avait pas réfléchi lorsque les paroles de Newt avaient pris tout leur sens pour lui. Tous les tourments qui l'assaillaient depuis quelques jours s'étaient enfin tus après les mots du blond et le soulagement avait été d'une telle intensité qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'attirer ce dernier dans ses bras. Peut-être se verrait-il repoussé mais tant pis. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui. Thomas avait retenu sa respiration devant l'inertie et l'hébétement de son aîné face à son geste, et s'était alors préparé à être écarté d'une minute à l'autre. Il fut néanmoins envahi d'une immense joie quand celui-ci finit par répondre à son étreinte. Des larmes étaient venues mouiller les joues de l'ancien coureur alors qu'il laissait enfin éclater pleinement les émotions qui l'avaient tant tiraillé. Doucement, il fit jouer ses doigts dans les cheveux et la nuque du blond tandis que ce dernier resserrait sa prise sur ses hanches. Les deux jeunes hommes demeurèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que Newt ne s'écarte à regret pour rompre le silence :

« Tommy, je sais que je t'en demande énormément et moi-même je ne sais si je serais capable d'en faire autant pour toi. J'ai entendu tout ce que tu m'as dit et je te promets que je vais me battre contre ce fichu truc… Mais si jamais il est plus fort que moi, si jamais on ne trouve pas de solution, j'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu m'achèveras. Je t'en supplie Tommy, promets-le moi… » les derniers mots du garçon devinrent des murmures alors qu'il se rapprochait à nouveau du brun pour lui adresser sa supplique.

Thomas savait combien cela était dur pour Newt de lui faire une telle demande, alors il inspira, ancrant ses pupilles dans les orbes noisette qui le fixaient avec anxiété avant de répondre :

« Je…je te le promets Newt » souffla-t-il laissant échapper une dernière larme sur sa joue.

Le visage du blond s'éclaira sous un soulagement intense avant que son pouce ne vienne hâtivement effleurer le visage de son ami pour en effacer l'humidité. Il hésita quelques instants puis combla l'espace qui le séparait de Thomas pour les réunir à nouveau dans une brève étreinte à laquelle l'autre répondit sans hésitation. Ils se séparèrent peu après quand Newt signala à son cadet qu'il devait aller voir Gally pour mettre certaines choses au point. Le brun grimaça à l'idée de laisser encore une fois son meilleur ami seul avec l'autre imbécile mais il ne broncha pas, conforté par les révélations qui lui avaient été faites auparavant.

Newt quitta son homologue après que ceux-ci aient échangé un « Bonne nuit » légèrement gêné et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de l'entrepôt afin d'y trouver l'ancien bâtisseur. Ce dernier se trouvait non loin du hangar, adossé contre un mur avec Brenda assise entre ses jambes. L'aîné n'hésita pas longtemps avant de signifier sa présence au couple d'une remarque taquine :

« Heureusement que le romantisme t'écœure ! argua-t-il alors que les deux jeunes gens tournaient la tête dans sa direction.

_Ça y est l'énergumène est calmée ? répondit l'autre tandis qu'il se relevait avec difficulté.

_C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question je crois. » contra Newt un peu plus acerbe.

Gally déposa un baiser sur la joue de Brenda avant de s'en éloigner pour se diriger vers le dernier arrivant. Une fois à proximité, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand l'autre l'interrompit aussitôt :

« Sérieux Gally qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui sortir des trucs pareils ? Je savais que t'étais taré mais là…

_Oh ça va je t'ai pas déshabillé devant lui non plus.

_Encore heureux ! estima Newt. Mais c'est pas la question, il était persuadé qu'on sortait ensemble je te signale.

_J'espère bien souffla Gally avec un sourire. Je me suis pas fait passer pour un idiot devant Brenda pour que cet abruti s'imagine qu'on joue aux cartes !

_Mais pourquoi tu l'as provoqué comme ça ? T'as vu le résultat ? Franchement je me demande si t'as vraiment besoin de te faire passer pour un abruti ou si c'est inné chez toi poursuivit le blond.

_Me cherche pas Blondie répliqua l'ancien bâtisseur. Et quoi le résultat ? Je t'en supplie dis-moi que ça l'a au moins réveillé un peu ?

_Réveiller pour quoi ? retourna Newt en arquant un sourcil

_Oh je la crois pas ce connard a même pas été fichu de te rouler une pelle ? C'est pas vrai mais qu'est ce qu'il faut faire pour que vous ouvriez enfin vos putain d'yeux tous les deux ? soupira Gally plaquant une main sur son visage dans un geste de lassitude profonde.

_Mais il y a rien entre nous je te l'ai déjà dit, alors arrête tes magouilles foireuses parce qu'à part un cocard tu récolteras rien de plus !

_Vous êtes aussi cons l'un que l'autre. Peut-être que je devrais vraiment te déshabiller devant lui pour obtenir une vraie réaction… songea le blond faisant fi de la remarque précédente.

_Soyons clair, si tu oses amorcer un début de commencement de tentative de ce genre, je vais dire à Brenda que t'es gay et que tu te sers d'elle comme couverture pour ton image de macho endurci répondit Newt en croisant les bras comme pour se protéger de toute tentative incongrue.

_Ok ok….concéda le plus jeune. Mais alors bouge-toi mec

_Mais j'ai pas besoin de me boug…

_Ta gueule j'ai pas fini le coupa Gally. Franchement, il pique une crise quand il nous voit tous les deux, il supporte pas que je te touche et il part littéralement en vrille en pensant que je te trompe, tu crois vraiment que c'est la définition de « rien entre vous » ça ? Quant à toi, j'en parle même pas, t'es toujours inquiet que je le provoque, tu le plaques au mur quand tu penses qu'il parle de Teresa, tu cherches à le protéger de ta maladie, je continue le gnangnantisme ou t'as saisi l'idée ?

_Ça va maugréa l'ancien coureur. Je te dis que tu te fais des idées. Et puis c'est pas le sujet de toute façon, je suis juste venu te dire d'arrêter tes conneries parce que la prochaine étape c'est le meurtre alors vous vous tenez éloignés l'un de l'autre et on se concentre sur le sauvetage de Minho ! Pour le reste, tu nous laisses gérer !

_Je croyais qu'il y avait rien à gérer ? demanda innocemment l'ancien bâtisseur avec un clin d'œil.

_Ferme-la abruti » conclut Newt tandis que son ami lui mettait une légère tape à l'arrière de la tête.

Les deux garçons regagnèrent le hangar déjà plongé dans l'obscurité et abritant les ronflements des membres du bras droit. Chacun gagna son lit dans une démarche la plus discrète possible, avant de tomber dans un sommeil des plus attendu.

Newt mit plusieurs minutes avant de s'endormir, laissant son esprit se perdre dans des pensées obscures à la vue de la marque qui gagnait de plus en plus de terrain sur son bras. Il revivait les différents moments qui avaient composés la journée, s'attardant sur les instants passés aux côtés de son meilleur ami et que les paroles de Gally s'amusaient à accompagner. Il songea aux brèves étreintes qu'ils avaient partagées et auxquelles il avait tant apprécié s'abandonner ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Il s'accorda une seconde pour penser aux sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour Thomas et par lesquels il se refusait à se laisser envahir. Cet amour douloureux et sans doute à sens unique qui le poursuivait depuis le bloc et qu'il s'évertuait à faire taire sous les traits imposteurs d'une amitié profonde.

Après tout, il allait sûrement mourir dans peu de temps alors qu'importait un futile émoi pour une personne hors d'atteinte. Il devait s'écarter de pensées si égoïstes pour rester concentré sur sa lutte contre le virus. Il devait tenir, quel qu'en soit le prix. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Minho ait rejoint leurs rangs et puisse enfin retrouver sa place parmi ses amis.

C'est sur cette conclusion que Newt fut enfin gagné par le sommeil, serrant son bras infecté dans son autre bras comme pour tenter de contrôler vainement le virus et pressant avec force la marque initiale de sa maladie.

Un peu plus loin, Thomas luttait lui aussi. Il luttait contre l'envie de tout lâcher et de pleurer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Sa tête était prise dans un étau de fer qui se resserrait sur ses pensées torturées. Et si Newt ne tenait pas le coup ? S'il ne parvenait pas à le sauver et que l'autre le suppliait de tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite ? Le brun se frotta les yeux pour s'arracher à cette dure réalité qui tentait de le rattraper.

Jamais il ne pourrait respecter sa parole et mettre fin aux jours du blond tout comme jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à continuer à vivre sans Newt à ses côtés. Il s'était habitué à sa présence au bloc puis sur la Terre Brûlée jusqu'à ce que cette habitude ne se transforme en nécessité. Une nécessité empreinte d'un amour profond et sincère qu'il n'oserait jamais avouer mais qui se reflétait dans chacune de ses pensées. Il ferait tout pour le sauver et il se donnerait corps et âme pour lutter à ses côtés, tout comme il se dévouait en ce moment pour délivrer Minho.

Une nouvelle fois, ce fut les poings serrés par la douleur et la peine que Thomas s'abandonna à une nuit agitée et oppressante qui lui rappela sans relâche le poids de la journée qu'elle précédait.

Ça y était. Enfin. Ils avaient réussi et se trouvaient devant Minho qui leur adressait un regard empli de surprise, de confusion et de peur, sans doute dues aux innombrables tortures qu'il avait subies. L'ancien maton des coureurs fixait ses deux amis, stoïque, comme pour attendre la certitude qu'ils ne partiraient pas et resteraient bien là avec lui. Puis enfin, ils se réunirent tous les trois dans une embrassade brusque, quelque peu violente mais également emplie de soulagement et d'une grande émotion. Minho serrait ses amis avec force pour tenter de s'ancrer à cette réalité amicale qui lui avait tant manquée. Thomas et Newt, quant à eux, rendait avec une immense joie son étreinte au brun, laissant échapper tout le soulagement et toute la frustration qu'ils avaient accumulée depuis qu'ils cherchaient sans relâche leur camarade.

L'échange entre les trois jeunes hommes fut cependant bref, interrompu par le bruit lourd des pas des agents du WICKED qui s'approchaient de la pièce, menés par Janson. Les garçons échangèrent un regard précipité, chacun cherchant dans les yeux de l'autre l'attitude à adopter. Thomas prit l'initiative de partir au-devant des deux autres, se plaçant ainsi en tant que première cible en cas d'attaque imminente. Newt prit en main son arme et emboita le pas du brun, se positionnant derrière lui pour le couvrir du mieux qu'il le pourrait. Il sentait sa respiration se saccader sous la difficulté qu'il avait à reprendre son souffle. Une immense chaleur comme une fièvre le gagnait peu à peu tandis que son bras ainsi que sa jambe blessée se rappelaient douloureusement à lui. Il grimaça mais tenta de prendre sur lui, conforté par la main inquiète et bienveillante de Minho qui se posa sur son épaule et à laquelle il répondit par un acquiescement silencieux et reconnaissant. Le blond prit une forte inspiration pour se reprendre et suivre Thomas qui sortait de la pièce, pointant son arme à droite puis à gauche dans une position défensive. Les pas se rapprochaient et chacun des garçons du trio scrutait l'immense couloir immaculé pour identifier d'où arriveraient les hommes armés.

Un silence s'installa durant une courte minute et Newt retint sa respiration avant d'être projeté violemment en arrière par le bras de Thomas au moment où un coup de feu se fit sentir. L'ancien coureur garda son bras devant le corps de son ami, le forçant à reculer tandis que lui se positionnait en premier plan et répondait aux coups de feu lancés.

Mais les agents étaient trop nombreux, et le trio bien trop exposé pour y faire face avec équité. Aussi Thomas indiqua-t-il à ses amis de le suivre avec un « Par ici » précipité tandis qu'il tournait le dos aux hommes de mains et courait suivi des deux autres, jusqu'à entrer dans une autre pièce restée ouverte. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et refermèrent hâtivement la porte pendant que l'ancien bleu explorait la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque issue.

La voix de Janson se faisait entendre de plus en plus forte et menaçante pour leur signifier qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir ainsi. Minho somma Newt de lui venir en aide pour bloquer la porte à l'aide d'une grande palette à roulette qui se trouvait à leur disposition. Le bras armé d'Ava Paige tambourinait avec hargne dans la porte métallique avant d'ordonner à ses hommes de l'ouvrir immédiatement. Newt et Minho vinrent se placer derrière leur ami, face à la cloison, pour en observer les étincelles rouges qui la traversaient et qui annonçaient qu'elle ne tarderait pas à céder sous la pression que la scie exerçait de l'autre côté. Instinctivement, Newt et Minho se reculèrent pour appréhender le moment fatidique tandis que Thomas, plus en arrière, semblait juger de la résistance de l'immense vitre qui occupait le fond de la pièce. Le blond lança un regard inquiet à l'ancien maton des coureurs dont le regard demeurait fixé sur la porte qui montrait de plus en plus de signes de faiblesse.

A travers l'observation de son meilleur ami, Newt voyait ses pensées s'entremêler en hypothèses d'un futur incertain. Et si sa vie s'achevait ici ? S'ils avaient fait tout ça pour rien ? Et Thomas ? Il ne voulait pas que ses amis se trouvent à nouveau entre les mains du WICKED, ils en avaient trop souffert. Alors Newt songea à une chose. Une simple et unique chose. Au fait que lui était condamné mais que ses camarades avaient encore une longue vie devant eux. Et la conclusion s'imposa d'elle-même. Il devait se placer en avant, afin de protéger les deux anciens blocards et leur donner l'opportunité de fuir. Qu'importe s'il mourrait maintenant ou dans deux jours, tant que les deux autres garçons pouvaient vivre. Tant que _Thomas_ pouvait vivre.

Alors qu'il amorçait un geste pour se placer comme bouclier de diversion face à la porte, il fut stoppé par Minho qui demanda avec inquiétude si l'un d'eux n'avait pas une bonne idée en réserve. Il se retourna vers Thomas qui se contenta de marmonner un « Peut-être » peu assuré tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers une bombonne de gaz qui se trouvait dans un coin reculé de la pièce. En suivant des yeux le plus jeune, Newt et Minho comprirent ses intentions et ne posèrent pas plus de questions avant de venir à son aide pour soulever l'important récipient et le balancer avec force à travers la baie vitrée qui se brisa sous l'impact.

Les trois jeunes hommes observèrent la lourde chute de l'objet qui atterrit dans un bassin, quelques centaines de mètres plus bas. Ils échangèrent un regard dubitatif tandis qu'ils se reculaient pour prendre de l'élan, encouragés par le bruit de la porte qui s'entrouvrait sous la sciure. Instinctivement, Thomas vint se placer près de Newt pour lui adresser un regard empli de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Certes, la chute s'avèrerait être salvatrice mais elle serait aussi relativement nocive pour l'état du blond qu'il voyait s'aggraver de plus en plus. Newt hocha la tête dans un signe rassurant duquel son ami ne fut pas entièrement convaincu.

Néanmoins, il s'agissait du « saut de la dernière chance » et le trio en avait bien conscience. Alors, sans cogiter davantage, les trois amis se reculèrent pour prendre de l'élan tandis que le plus jeune vint doucement prendre la main de son aîné. D'abord surpris, ce dernier tourna la tête en direction de Thomas qui fixait l'horizon avec détermination, puis finalement décidé par la violente entrée de Janson et ses hommes dans la pièce, Newt serra lui aussi la main qui venait d'enserrer la sienne avant de foncer vers la vitre brisée et de se lancer dans le vide, toujours lié à son meilleur ami.

 **Et voilà ! En espérant que vous avez aimé !**

 **Juste deux petites choses avant de vous laisser** **: D'abord, peut-être aurez-vous constaté que je n'ai pas réécrit toute la scène du sauvetage de Minho. N'y voyez pas là un rejet de notre cher coureur, loin de là ! Je ne voulais simplement pas écrire tous les détails du passage juste pour faire une description paraphrasée du film, sans y apporter de Newtmas ou une quelconque modification, voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré la passer. Ne m'en veuillez pas !**

 **Ensuite, j'ai constaté qu'il y avait moins de Reviews pour les deux derniers chapitres publiés alors j'espère juste que l'histoire vous plaît toujours =)**

 **Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à la semaine prochaine ! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

 **Je suis désolée je sais que j'ai du retard mais j'ai commencé à travailler pour cet été et n'ai de ce fait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour publier. =S**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, me revoilà avec le Chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Désolée si des fautes m'ont échappé lors de ma correction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

L'impact de la chute fut violent, brutal et horriblement douloureux pour Newt. Le froid de l'eau pénétra ses pores comme des milliers de lames de couteau venant le transpercer sans pitié. Sa jambe blessée percuta avec force le milieu aquatique, lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur silencieuse avant de se manifester comme si son os s'était brisé. Le blond se vit alors entraîné par les profondeurs tandis que l'eau infiltrait peu à peu ses organes, sous l'essoufflement causé par les vains battements unilatéraux du jeune homme pour remonter à la surface. Se sentant emporté de plus en plus dans l'inconscience, Newt réalisa que le brun tenait toujours sa main entrelacée à la sienne. Dans un dernier geste de détresse il serra avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restaient les doigts qui croisaient les siens avant de fermer lentement les yeux.

Thomas ne voulait pas lâcher la main du blond qu'il avait pris sans se poser de questions. C'était comme si ce simple geste représentait l'ultime lien entre lui et l'homme qu'il aimait, la fébrile assurance qu'il sentirait ainsi tous les signes de faiblesse de l'autre. Et surtout, le témoignage que lui serait là en cas de besoin, qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. Aussi, quand Thomas sentit la main du blond se resserrer sur la sienne, il comprit aussitôt que son ami était en difficulté. Il plongea alors sans hésiter au fond du bassin où il put déceler la silhouette de Newt qui tendait à couler. Il tira alors sur le bras qui les liait et ramena le corps de son aîné contre le sien pour le serrer un instant avant de l'emmener avec lui à la surface.

Ils remontèrent ensemble, et Newt rouvrit les yeux au contact vivifiant de l'air qui emplissait ses poumons, se substituant agréablement à l'eau. Il s'appuya sur son ami pour rejoindre le bord où Minho les attendait et leur tendait la main pour les aider à remonter. Les deux garçons acceptèrent volontiers l'aide qui leur était offerte et une fois sur le sol, Newt s'allongea sur le dos, épuisé, harassé et torturé par les diverses douleurs qui l'assaillaient. Sa jambe folle lui signifiait clairement qu'elle ne le porterait plus tandis que l'autre ne semblait pas apte à supporter tout son poids à elle seule. La marque de la maladie qui le rongeait s'étendait à présent partout sur son corps, remontant le long de sons dos, de ses bras et commençant à venir parcourir le pourtour de son visage. Newt ferma avec force les yeux pour essayer de surmonter le mal qui le torturait avant de se mettre à tousser avec difficulté, évacuant l'eau absorbée plus tôt mais aussi une part de substance noire, épaisse et amère qui glissait avec lenteur le long de son menton. Et ce goût, bien qu'il ne le connût point, Newt en devinait tristement le sens.

Pris de panique, il se mit à haleter, alertant ainsi ses deux amis qui se précipitèrent vers lui. Minho lança un regard affolé à Thomas, accompagné d'une question silencieuse à laquelle l'autre répondit en le fixant brièvement avant de redresser leur camarade pour lui faciliter la respiration. Celle-ci se faisait toujours aussi péniblement et les pupilles de Newt, que le plus jeune aimait tant, étaient tintées de noir. Un noir inquiétant qui se mêlait avec celui de ses iris, renforçant ainsi la transformation que subissait le jeune homme. Thomas passa son bras sur les épaules de son ami afin que celui-ci puisse se laisser aller contre lui puis il approcha son visage de celui de l'infecté avant de venir délicatement tourner sa tête pour que leurs yeux puissent s'affronter.

« Newt écoute-moi » murmura-t-il, « Tu ne vas pas te laisser aller maintenant. Tu vas lutter encore et encore parce que tu es un battant. Tu vas me faire taire cette saleté et tu vas te battre comme tu me l'as promis. Tu ne seras pas seul, on va t'aider. A présent tu vas t'appuyer sur moi pour te relever et déguerpir d'ici pour qu'on puisse te soigner. »

Newt tourna la tête en signe de réponse négative, tentant néanmoins de caler sa respiration sur celle du brun comme il en avait l'habitude pour s'apaiser quelque peu. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis restent avec lui et le traînent comme un boulet, au péril de leur propre vie.

Les soldats se rapprochaient de plus en plus, sortant les uns après les autres de l'immense gratte-ciel pour partir à la recherche du trio en fuite. Thomas risqua un coup d'œil vers l'afflux d'hommes armés qui ne tarderaient sans doute pas à se diriger vers eux, avant de reposer son regard sur le visage de son ami dont la pâleur était de plus en plus forte et accentuait les traits sombres qui semblaient gagner du terrain à chaque minute. Thomas ne se laissa pourtant pas envahir par la panique et reprit de ce même ton rassurant, se rapprochant encore un peu plus de Newt :

« Il est absolument hors de question qu'on te laisse là. Tu m'entends ? Je n'ai pas tout risqué pour sauver Minho et te perdre à sa place. »

Newt sentait une autre personnalité poindre en lui, un être malveillant et avide de violence qui voulait balayer toutes les paroles qui lui étaient adressées en cet instant. Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens avant de l'enfouir dans ses bras pour tenter de repousser ce monstre auquel il ne voulait pas céder, avant d'être interrompu par une main venant se poser fermement sur sa nuque pour y exercer une légère pression le contraignant à tourner le regard vers la source de ce nouveau contact. Il croisa alors les pupilles noisette de son meilleur ami, qui affichait un message identique au discours du brun et qui lui affirmaient qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Puis, une seconde main vint à nouveau prendre délicatement son menton pour anticiper tout geste de détour avant que les lèvres de Thomas ne viennent exercer une légère et hâtive pression sur celles de Newt et de lui susurrer qu'ils allaient y arriver. Ce dernier resta interdit un instant devant ce qui venait de se passer puis fut vigoureusement soulevé par deux bras puissants de chaque côté. Minho s'était en effet posté lui aussi derrière le jeune homme pour le relever d'un même mouvement avec l'ancien coureur.

Thomas plaça ensuite son bras autour de la taille de Newt et l'encouragea à s'appuyer sur lui tandis que Minho prenait les devants pour trouver la meilleure échappatoire à l'assaut approchant des soldats. Le blond ne s'interrogea pas davantage sur le geste de son ami, se rappelant que leur vie était toujours menacée et qu'il était d'autant plus dangereux pour ses deux compères de rester exposés là, à attendre le bon vouloir de Newt. C'est comme si le baiser donné par son meilleur ami avait été un électrochoc, une arme contre la bête qui semblait naître en lui, la faisant taire pour permettre à l'ancien second de retrouver ses esprits. Il reprit alors avec courage la lutte contre la propagation de l'infection et pour le retour de ses forces mais ses jambes demeuraient faibles et sa toux toujours présente.

Minho se tourna vers Thomas, cherchant le comportement à adopter face à la détérioration de l'état de leur ami. Voyant que le brun ne disait rien, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Thomas ? »

L'interpellé esquissa un regard en direction de l'asiatique puis de Newt. Enfin, il regarda au loin devant eux pour apercevoir l'entrée du bâtiment qu'ils avaient mis tant d'efforts à quitter. Il inspira profondément, fermant les yeux comme pour peser intérieurement les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer avant de reprendre :

« Ecoute-moi bien Minho. Tu vas piquer le sprint de ta vie pour aller trouver Brenda, me récupérer ce foutu remède et me le ramener plus vite que si ta propre vie en dépendait » finit-il par articuler avec détermination.

Les deux anciens coureurs se fixèrent dans un dialogue silencieux : Minho tentait de faire comprendre à Thomas qu'il n'était pas capable d'une telle course tandis que l'autre lui transmettait toute la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui mais aussi toute son inquiétude quant à l'ancien second qui devait être sauvé coûte que coûte. Il fallait que son ami réussisse. Il en était capable, et il était le seul en qui Thomas avait suffisamment confiance pour lui remettre la vie de Newt. Il aurait pu lui-même se lancer dans cette poursuite effrénée mais il doutait de ses capacités et de toute façon il n'en avait pas la volonté. Il voulait demeurer près de Newt, être l'épaule sur laquelle ce dernier s'appuierait, être celui qui combattrait avec lui ce foutu virus qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus.

Alors Minho acquiesça, ancrant rapidement son regard dans les yeux noircis du blond pour lui faire la promesse silencieuse de la réussite de son entreprise. Puis il s'élança à toute vitesse vers le lieu indiqué, vers le remède qui pourrait sauver son meilleur ami, puisant dans ses forces, tirant sur ses jambes pour agrandir au maximum ses foulées et le rapprocher davantage de la fameuse place où les attendait la deuxième partie des rebelles, et surtout, le fameux liquide curatif.

Le plus jeune regarda avec un espoir infini l'autre s'éloigner, avant de resserrer sa prise sur la taille de son ami pour l'éloigner le plus possible des coups de feu qui s'enchainaient dans leur direction. Il fallait qu'il trouve un abri, un lieu sûr où Newt pourrait se reposer et tenter de garder ses dernières forces pour faire face à la maladie. Il sentit celui-ci faiblir de plus en plus tandis que sa respiration se saccadait à nouveau et que le liquide noir s'échappait toujours plus de sa bouche, ouverte, à la recherche d'air. Thomas entreprit alors de soulever son ami plus que de l'appuyer tandis que les jambes de ce dernier s'arquaient davantage sous le joug d'une démarche mécanique, un déplacement désarticulé, signe que la _Braise_ s'infiltrait partout dans le jeune homme qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à Thomas pour ne pas lâcher et pour ne pas s'écrouler face au monstre qui était de retour en lui. Le cadet avançait, sans se retourner, traînant presque l'autre pour ne pas abandonner.

Enfin, les canons des mitraillettes se firent de moins en moins bruyants et les deux garçons arrivèrent à une place reculée et hors de danger où Newt se sentit suffisamment en sécurité pour céder. Happé par le sol comme une délivrance, il retira son bras de l'épaule de son ami et s'écoula à terre tandis que Thomas l'accompagnait dans sa chute qu'il tenta de minimiser autant que possible. Le blond sentait son esprit partir, chassé par le virus qui cherchait à tout prix à prendre possession de son corps pour guider le moindre de ses gestes. Et Newt était fatigué de lutter, fatigué de se battre contre un adversaire trop fort pour lui qui lui avait été désigné pour une défaite assurée dès sa naissance. Lui n'était pas un _Immune_ , il ne pouvait pas gagner cette bataille et il était déjà heureux d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, d'avoir libérer Minho et d'avoir pu demeurer aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait.

Thomas sentait que les forces de son meilleur ami le quittaient peu à peu mais il se refusait à s'abandonner à cette éventualité. Il ne le lâcha pas, se baissant pour se mettre dans son dos, passer ses mains sous ses bras et le relever à nouveau afin de l'arracher à ce sol auquel l'autre voulait se donner avec tant de lassitude. Si Newt ne voulait plus se battre, alors il se battrait pour deux mais jamais il ne resterait là les bras croisés à le regarder se faire bouffer par le virus.

Cependant, sans une aide minimale de la part de l'ancien second, les efforts de Thomas demeuraient vains et il fut à son tour entraîné à terre sous le poids du blond qui se retrouva allongé sur lui. Alors Thomas laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, la faisant heurter le sol tandis qu'il entourait le blond de ses bras dans une dernière tentative de le garder auprès de lui. Là, étendu avec Newt dans ses bras, l'ancien coureur était prêt à passer une éternité s'il avait eu la certitude que le blond guérirait. Mais c'était tout l'inverse qui semblait les attendre et le pire cauchemar de Thomas devenait son horrible réalité. Combien de temps Newt allait-il tenir ? Combien de minutes passeraient avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui, animé par des instincts qui le révulsaient ?

A sa grande surprise, le brun sentit des mains se resserrer autour des siennes ainsi que des bras se poser sur les siens alors que le blond tirait avec rage sur le restant de ses forces pour tenter de se redresser. Obéissant à cette tentative, Thomas se redressa à son tour afin que les deux garçons se trouvent en positon assise, Newt entre les jambes de son homologue tandis qu'il laissait reposer sa tête sur l'épaule offerte de son cadet. Thomas ne bougea pas tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient et qu'il sentait le souffle chaud et saccadé de Newt contre son cou. Il était définitivement brûlant et le brun savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que le virus ne soit totalement maître de son ami. Alors il profita simplement de cette étreinte inattendue, et entoura davantage le corps frêle du blond dans ses bras. Le front brûlant et humide de celui-ci vint toucher le bas du visage de l'ancien coureur qui baissa davantage la tête pour augmenter le contact entre leurs deux peaux.

« Je t'en supplie Tommy… Je t'en supplie », murmura finalement Newt qui usait de ses dernières forces pour s'adresser à Thomas, prononçant ces mots dans un soupir de fatigue.

Thomas se figea aux paroles du blond. Non. Pas ça. Il savait pertinemment ce que cette supplique signifiait. Newt voulait qu'il le tue. Il voulait qu'il tienne sa promesse. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, c'était trop dur. Comment pourrait-il le tuer alors que sa seule envie était de passer sa vie à ses côtés ? Pourtant il lui avait promis, il lui avait juré de mettre fin à ses souffrances et de l'empêcher de devenir un de ces monstres qui le répugnaient. Alors Thomas demeura silencieux. Priant, suppliant, pour que Newt tienne, pour qu'il continue à lui parler comme il le faisait, jusqu'à ce que Minho revienne avec le remède.

Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de voir sa demande exaucée quand il sentit l'ancien second rompre leur étreinte et s'éloigner de lui pour se lever, tel un pantin tenu par des ficelles. Newt se trouvait à présent dos à Thomas qui s'était relevé à son tour. Le blond se tenait là, debout, immobile sur son corps élancé et sculpté par les années d'ardu travail au bloc. Les yeux du brun s'emplirent de larmes tandis que Newt se retourna avec lenteur pour faire face à son ami. Les marques bleues semblaient présentes sur chaque surface de son visage, ses cheveux blonds si soyeux étaient déformés par la sueur de la fièvre et seule une mèche retombait sur son front pâle et froncé par la confusion. La bave noire s'écoulait toujours sinistrement sur le menton de Newt pendant que ses yeux rougis fixaient le plus jeune avec insistance. Un mutisme général s'installa et permit à Thomas de voir revivre un dernier espoir. Celui que son ami avait réussi à repousser l'inévitable, à faire taire l'appel de la _Braise_ qui semblait déterminée à le transformer.

« Newt… ? » demanda finalement le brun dans un sanglot, marque d'une question à laquelle il avait déjà la réponse.

Et cette réponse s'imposa brutalement à lui, le percutant avec violence quand Newt s'élança vers lui en hurlant. Un hurlement qui n'avait rien d'humain et d'amical et que Thomas avait bien trop entendu au cours de leur périple pour ne pas le reconnaître. Ce dernier esquiva de justesse l'assaut de son ami avec un mouvement latéral, l'écartant pour l'envoyer le plus doucement possible de l'autre côté et ainsi éviter la confrontation. Mais Newt semblait bel et bien perdu et régi par le virus, se redressant pour se précipiter à nouveau vers le plus jeune dans une nouvelle offensive. Thomas se recula, avançant son bras dans un geste protecteur tandis qu'il tentait de ramener tant bien que mal l'ami qui lui était si cher.

« Newt, c'est moi, c'est moi ! » hurla-t-il tandis que l'autre le heurtait à nouveau pour venir le plaquer au sol plus violemment encore que la fois précédente.

Thomas chercha, cogita pour trouver une échappatoire, une solution qui ramènerait Newt, qui le libèrerait de cette infernale tourmente qui s'était emparée de lui. Les deux garçons furent projetés au sol tandis que Thomas stoppait l'assaut de l'autre de ses bras, les faisant rouler tous les deux sur le sol avant qu'il n'envoie le blond plus loin en espérant que ce nouveau choc le ferait revenir. Il se releva précipitamment pour anticiper toute nouvelle attaque tandis que l'aîné demeura à quatre pattes sur le sol, toussant, crachant, s'essoufflant dans une lutte acharnée et intérieure entre deux personnalités. Il tourna vivement la tête vers Thomas, le suppliant de toutes ses forces dans un souffle :

« Tommy, tue-moi ! » supplia-t-il.

Le concerné le regarda avec stupeur, partagé entre la joie de voir que l'autre était toujours là, qu'il se battait toujours contre le virus et l'affligeante tristesse que lui assénait ses mots prononcés comme une litanie. Il était résigné, il voulait être tué.

Puis le visage de Newt se durcit à nouveau et le jeune homme se releva avec hâte pour se jeter une fois de plus sur son meilleur ami et le propulser au sol, se trouvant à présent à cheval sur lui tandis que ses bras venaient enserrer sa gorge, semblant déterminés à couper toute arrivée d'air. Thomas cherchait de toutes ses forces à le repousser, à repousser le monstre qui avait repris possession de son meilleur ami tandis que le manque de souffle commençait à se faire ressentir.

« Newt, je t'en prie arrête ! » demanda Thomas au sol, attrapant le bras du blond pour tenter de s'arracher à sa prise.

Newt était habité, mu par des instincts qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il voulait tuer, il devait tuer, mais la voix emplie de sanglots de l'homme duquel il voulait prendre la vie résonnait dans son esprit comme un écho. Un écho lointain et douloureux qui faisait appel à une part de lui-même qui luttait avec ardeur pour revenir, pour reprendre possession de ce corps qui lui appartenait et qui exécutait des gestes indépendants de sa volonté propre. Là, dans les yeux brillants de l'homme à terre, il voyait le reflet du monstre qu'il était et les suppliques que ce dernier lui adressait paraissaient donner davantage de force à cet écho en lui qui grandissait et qui apaisait cet horrible désir de tuer.

Alors Newt cessa de forcer contre le brun, le laissant ramener ses bras à sa poitrine tandis que lui tentait de concentrer son attention sur la voix dans sa tête qui le suppliait de revenir et de se battre. La voix d'un homme, une voix douce et rassurante que le blond put enfin identifier comme celle de Thomas. Bon sang, Thomas. Il était à cheval sur son meilleur ami et il s'évertuait à vouloir le tuer ! Newt reposa ses yeux sur les orbes noisette qui lui faisaient face avec stupeur achevant de le ramener complètement à lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était effacer cette expression dont il était la source sur le visage de cet ami qu'il chérissait tant.

« J'suis désolé Tommy, j'suis désolé » répéta-t-il pour balayer à tout prix la tristesse qui habitait le visage de son meilleur ami, en serrant chaleureusement l'épaule qu'il tentait quelques minutes plus tôt de maintenir plaquée au sol.

« C'est rien, ça va » répondit Thomas dans un murmure toujours rassurant, et exerçant à son tour une légère pression sur le bras de Newt.

Ce dernier soupira de soulagement devant le pardon que lui accordait son meilleur ami mais la fièvre qui le possédait se faisait toujours plus pressante, revenant dans son esprit comme un boomerang reviendrait vers son propriétaire. Il devait tuer, il fallait qu'il tue. Le désir de mort se faisait impétueux, violent, ravageant tout le semblant de raison que Newt luttait pour conserver, pour rester accrocher à sa réalité, celle qu'il partageait avec Thomas. Et il préférait mourir plutôt que de faire du mal à son meilleur ami. Il grogna sous l'ardent combat qui se livrait au sein même de son esprit, lui infligeant d'affreuses migraines. Et sa réflexion devint finalement une évidente solution : Mourir. Mourir plutôt que de nuire encore à Thomas qui visiblement ne tiendrait pas sa promesse. Mourir plutôt que de voir une nouvelle fois le visage de son ami déformé par une telle expression. Mourir plutôt que de subir encore et encore cette éternel dilemme qui se jouait incessamment de son esprit. Alors dans une ultime tentative précipitée, Newt se saisit de l'arme qu'il gardait accrochée à sa ceinture pour la pointer sur sa tête.

Thomas observa longuement son ami, comme s'il pouvait lire en lui les réflexions qui s'y jouaient. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur lorsqu'il vit le blond s'emparer de l'arme pour mettre fin à ses jours. Hors de question, il ne le laisserait pas faire. Il ne le laisserait pas se tuer. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir, il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Il savait que cette volonté était égoïste et qu'il faillait à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Newt mais qu'importe. Il ne pouvait envisager la vie sans lui. S'ils avaient réussi à sauver Brenda alors ils sauveraient Newt, il se l'était juré. Car un monde sans Newt était un monde où il ne valait pas la peine de vivre.

« NON ! » cria-t-il alors qu'il donnait un violent coup dans l'arme que l'autre pointait sur sa tête afin de la lui faire lâcher.

Le coup sembla une invitation pour l'infection de Newt, une invitation à diriger à nouveau ses gestes alors que le pistolet glissa lentement sur le sol. Le blond poussa un nouveau cri avant d'être percuté par le poing de Thomas qui le contraignit à quitter leur position actuelle en le projetant quelque peu en arrière. Alors l'infecté s'empara du couteau qui composait lui aussi son équipement pour s'attaquer une énième fois à son ami, régit de nouveau par l'instinct de tuer la personne qui se trouvait avec lui. Il se replaça au-dessus de Thomas, engageant une lutte de force avec ce dernier et guidé par la seule volonté de lui planter le couteau dans le cœur. Le brun usa de toute sa force pour contrer l'assaut de l'arme blanche mais l'état de son meilleur ami semblait lui donner davantage de force et il ne put empêcher la lame d'atteindre sa poitrine, y faisant une entaille qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

Ce cri réveilla la voix au fond de Newt, cet écho si apaisant qui s'était tût il y a plusieurs minutes. Alors que l'aîné reprenait ses esprits, il fut projeté loin de son adversaire par un coup de pied, signe que Thomas se dégageait de sa prise avant de se relever précipitamment.

Newt regarda le couteau qu'il tenait dans la main et qui était sali du sang de son ami. Cette fois ça y était, il l'avait blessé. Il n'avait pas été assez fort pour résister, il avait planté ce couteau dans la chair du brun et le pire c'est qu'il ignorait jusqu'à quel point il avait enfoncé la lame. Peut-être Thomas allait-il mourir par sa faute. Et cette pensée se fit-elle-même comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Newt. Jamais il n'accepterait de refaire du mal à l'ancien coureur et si ce dernier ne voulait pas l'achever, alors il devait le faire lui-même. Il fallait qu'il se mette hors d'état de nuire à son Tommy, il devait agir avant que le virus ne se fasse de nouveau omniprésent et que cette fois soit définitive. Thomas avait déjà assez souffert par sa faute. Alors Newt serra un peu plus sa main autour du manche du couteau et poussa un nouveau cri pour donner l'illusion à son ami que le monstre était revenu. Bien que cela lui soit des plus pénibles, il dirigea l'arme en direction de Thomas, comme pour chercher à nouveau à le tuer alors que celui-ci effectuait des mouvements de recul pour éviter le coup. Puis l'ancien second plongea un court instant son regard dans celui de Thomas et la peine qu'il put y lire fut l'ultime motivation de son geste.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de la fameuse scène de lutte ? J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop déçu.**

 **Petite Review ?**

 **Sinon je vous dis à ce week-end pour le Chapitre 8 =)**

 **Bonne semaine !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je suis désolée pour le retard mais comme je l'ai déjà dit je travaille alors j'ai moins de temps pour publier. Voici le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Désolée si des fautes m'ont échappé lors de ma correction !**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

 **Chapitre 8**

Thomas commençait à s'épuiser de l'affrontement avec Newt. Le combat puisait dans ses forces aussi bien physiques que morales et il ne supportait plus de voir son ami se déchirer ainsi. Il avait cru un instant que son aîné était revenu, c'est du moins ce que lui avait suggéré l'infime lueur qu'il avait pu déceler dans ses orbes noircis, mais l'espoir fut vite réduit à néant quand Newt s'était à nouveau jeté sur lui, l'arme en avant. Il devait lui faire lâcher ce couteau avant que l'irréparable ne se produise. Mais comment se battre avec un adversaire qui vous dépasse et que vous ne voulez pas blesser ? Alors quand son camarade se rua à nouveau sur lui, Thomas tenta d'empoigner le couteau pour en dessaisir le blond qui à sa grande surprise, ne se débattit pas. Il sentit un coup violent frapper sa poitrine et il se dit que Newt avait finalement réussit à le toucher. Mais la douleur s'estompa presque aussitôt et le brun se trouva à présent avec l'autre contre lui, immobile, tandis que son souffle se faisait de moins en moins bruyant. La panique s'empara de l'ancien coureur qui baissa la tête pour chercher des yeux l'arme ensanglantée et un horrible frisson traversa alors tout son être : la main de Newt tenait toujours ledit couteau mais le maintenait enfoncé dans sa propre poitrine. Thomas se sentit frappé comme s'il avait lui-même était victime du coup et sa vision se troubla sous le flot de larmes qui commençaient à remplir ses yeux. Non. C'était impossible. Newt n'avait pas fait ça, il n'avait pas mis fin à sa vie pour épargner la sienne ? Le brun plongea son regard empli de tristesse dans celui du jeune homme en face de lui et ce qu'il y vit acheva de lui glacer le sang. Le visage de son meilleur ami était gagné par un gris cadavérique alors que son corps commençait à se rigidifier à mesure que ses organes s'arrêtaient de fonctionner.

« Tommy… » murmura le blond qui commençait à vaciller. Le surnom était venu mourir sur ses lèvres comme une dernière parole qui signifierait au brun que cet ultime acte était de son fait et non pas de celui du monstre qui l'avait guidé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« NON ! » cria Thomas qui s'empressa de rattraper son ami avant que celui-ci ne vienne brutalement heurter le sol.

Il répéta le mot une dizaine de fois pour se convaincre que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, qu'il n'acceptait pas une telle décision. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, accentuant le désespoir qui guidait ses paroles tandis que l'autre s'étalait sur le sol dans une lenteur macabre et terrifiante. Thomas posa sa tête sur le torse de son ami, cherchant ardemment le moindre signe de fonction vitale mais le silence qu'il obtint coupa sa propre respiration dans un sanglot. Il serra la main du corps étendu près de lui, la portant à sa joue et y déversant toute sa peine. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, Newt ne pouvait pas être mort, il n'avait pas le droit. Ils avaient encore beaucoup trop de choses à accomplir ensemble pour que cela se termine ainsi.

« Thomas ! » hurla une voix lointaine.

L'interpellé releva brusquement la tête en direction de l'appel, en gardant la main du blond dans la sienne. Au loin, il put distinguer la silhouette de Minho qui courait vers eux, à bout de force mais redoublant d'efforts pour ne pas s'écraser et augmenter encore la vitesse de sa course.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Minho se jetait par terre aux côtés de ses deux amis, laissant lui aussi échapper des « Non » emplis de sanglots alors qu'il tendait avec désillusion la petite seringue contenant le liquide bleuté à Thomas. Ce dernier regarda l'objet puis son meilleur ami, étendu à ses côtés et enfin de nouveau le sérum. Il fronça les sourcils sous la détermination, et s'empara de la seringue que lui apportait l'ancien maton des coureurs. Non, il n'abandonnerait pas. Il en était hors de question. Newt était un battant, il l'avait dit lui-même alors s'il restait une lueur aussi faible soit-elle, il fallait s'y accrocher. Thomas lança un regard au jeune homme essoufflé agenouillé à ses côtés et qui le scrutait avec interrogation, puis sans hésiter, il tira la tige du piston, arracha avec rage le couteau ancré dans la chair de son ami, et le remplaça par la seringue qu'il planta dans le cœur du blond. Il repoussa la tige dans le sens opposé afin que le liquide pénètre l'organe vital, accompagnant son geste de toute la détermination qu'il gardait pour ne pas laisser l'autre mourir. Il attendit que la seringue se vide de sa dernière goutte de remède avant de la retirer et de poser sa main sur la poitrine de Newt. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui, écartant délicatement de ses doigts les quelques mèches qui étaient collées à son front.

« Tu vas vivre Newt, ordonna-t-il. Tu vas te battre comme tu me l'as promis. Je t'en supplie… » soupira-t-il enfin alors qu'il collait son front à celui de son ami.

Le brun sentit une main amicale se poser sur son épaule pour le redresser mais aussi lui apporter tout son soutien. Il répondit au geste en posant à son tour sa main sur celle de l'asiatique, la serrant pour partager un espoir commun. Un sursaut traversa les deux garçons quand ils virent la poitrine de Newt se soulever brusquement comme si elle avait reçu un choc électrique avant de retomber sur le sol pour retrouver son horrible immobilité. Les deux amis se regardèrent, échangeant un regard à la fois surpris et empli d'espoir avant qu'un léger sourire ne vienne éclairer leur visage. Il y avait eu une réaction, quelque chose s'était produit dans le corps du blond. Ils ne savaient pas quoi, ils ne savaient pas ce que cela signifiait mais une chose était certaine, cela renforçait agréablement l'espoir auquel tous deux s'accrochaient. Ils partagèrent un soupir partiellement soulagé avant de fixer de nouveau leur regard sur le corps toujours inerte du blond et que Minho n'ose doucement briser le silence :

« Tu crois que ça a marché ? demanda-t-il peu assuré lui-même.

_Il le faut. » répondit simplement Thomas qui tenait toujours la main de son aîné entrelacée à la sienne.

A nouveau le calme s'installa entre les deux garçons qui demeuraient en alerte en cas d'une quelconque autre manifestation de vivacité de leur meilleur ami. Tous deux priaient de toute leur force pour que le sursaut précédent fut annonciateur d'un effet curatif du remède.

Soudain, le silence fut rompu par le bruit assourdissant de pales d'hélicoptère en plein fonctionnement et se rapprochant visiblement du trio. Thomas et Minho se regardèrent confus avant de lever les yeux au ciel pour y apercevoir l'immense engin qui se rapprochait d'eux. D'abord inquiets en songeant que ce put être Janson qui les avaient retrouvés, les deux garçons se virent vite rassurés lorsqu'ils purent distinguer les silhouettes de Brenda et Gally qui se tenaient debout à l'arrière tandis que Jorge manœuvrait dans le cockpit. Ils entendirent alors la voix de la brune leur crier de se dépêcher de monter avant que Janson ne débarque, alerté par le bruit de l'immense machine aérienne. Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma quand elle reconnut le corps de Newt étendu au sol, de même que celui de Gally qui ne put retenir un « Oh merde » empli de tristesse. L'hélicoptère vint lentement se poser près des garçons tandis que Gally descendit accompagné de Brenda pour rappeler aux garçons que le temps pressait. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux quand l'ancien bâtisseur se rapprocha de son ami étendu au sol puis il secoua la tête pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Gally ? Cria Minho sous la surprise de revoir le blond en vie. Je t'ai lancé une lance dans le ventre ! s'exclama-t-il comme pour se rappeler les faits et être certain de leur véracité.

_Minho. Content de te revoir aussi ! dit simplement l'ancien blocard pendant que l'autre l'observait avec des yeux ronds. Il faut y aller ! reprit-il en lançant un regard désolé aux deux garçons toujours au sol.

_Alors reste pas planté là et aide-nous à le porter ! cracha Thomas en désignant son meilleur ami d'un signe de tête.

_On a pas le temps et ça sert à rien pauvre abruti ! répondit l'autre tandis qu'un sanglot vint remplir sa voix.

_Il est hors de question qu'on le laisse là ! contra le brun. Il va s'en sortir. On lui a administré le remède alors tu bouges ton putain de derrière pour venir nous aider à le mettre dans ce foutu hélico. »

Gally regarda Minho avec surprise alors qu'il analysait les paroles de Thomas et le jeune asiatique acquiesça de la tête confirmant ainsi le discours de son ami. Le blond soupira bruyamment en voyant les deux autres passer chacun un bras de Newt autour de leur épaule tandis qu'ils essayaient de prendre ses jambes avant de se décider à venir les aider.

De toute évidence, Thomas n'était pas prêt à abdiquer et s'il disait vrai et qu'il restait bel et bien un infime espoir pour la survie de leur ami, il fallait s'en saisir. Il se précipita près du trio en jurant et souleva les frêles jambes de son aîné pour l'amener jusqu'à l'hélicoptère. Les trois garçons déposèrent délicatement le corps frêle du blond sur le sol froid de l'engin avant que Jorge ne remette la machine en marche. Gally et Minho vinrent se coller aux parois de la soulte pour ne pas subir les turbulences du décollage tandis que Thomas demeura auprès de Newt, serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne et lui répétant qu'il allait s'en sortir et qu'il devait se battre. Le brun refusait de se laisser envahir par la tristesse ce qui signifierait également qu'il admettait l'hypothèse que son meilleur ami soit mort. Et ça il n'y croyait pas, conforté par le bref sursaut manifesté par le blond une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

L'hélicoptère quitta progressivement le sol, s'élevant dans les airs pour gagner de l'altitude. Thomas demeurait attaché à Newt, caressant affectueusement ses cheveux tout en écoutant le dialogue de ses camarades :

« Et Paige ? demanda Minho grimaçant au nom qui lui avait causé tant de douleurs ces derniers jours.

_Morte répondit doucement Brenda. Janson l'a tuée avant de… »

Elle stoppa sa phrase en posant un regard inquiet sur Thomas, ignorant la réaction que ce dernier aurait à l'écoute des évènements. Minho comprit que la suite concernait Teresa et il ignorait si l'attachement que semblait lui porter son meilleur ami était resté inchangé. De nature curieuse, il osa néanmoins poursuivre :

« Avant de quoi ? » reprit-il presque en chuchotant comme pour éviter que Thomas n'entende, chose qui était évidemment impossible.

Le brun était toujours à l'écoute de la conversation qui se jouait devant lui, prenant conscience des efforts de ses amis pour le ménager. Il se doutait que la suite du récit devait concerner leur ancienne amie et que cela expliquait la réserve des autres quant à aborder le sujet mais il voulait savoir. Non pas par inquiétude pour la brune mais par appréhension des menaces qui les attendaient encore. Si Ava Paige était morte, cela ne constituait qu'une partie de leur libération et il restait encore son bras armé qui était visiblement capable de tout s'il avait même mis fin aux jours de celle qui le dirigeait. Le plus jeune resta silencieux, attendant que quelqu'un poursuive la narration, son regard toujours porté sur le visage de Newt qui pour l'heure était le seul centre de ses préoccupations.

« Avant de se barrer avec Teresa. » conclut finalement Gally, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé.

Thomas retint un hoquet de surprise à la phrase de son camarade. Janson était donc toujours en vie et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il allait encore tenter pour les arrêter maintenant. Le cœur du brun se serra à la pensée que la vie de Newt soit de nouveau menacée par l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant et il serra un peu plus fort la main inerte du blond. Il fut néanmoins tiré de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit derrière le bruit des pales d'hélicoptère la voix de ladite brune crier son nom :

« Thomas ! » répétait la voix au loin.

Les adolescents échangèrent tous un regard inquiet et étonné avant de s'avancer à l'arrière de la machine pour identifier la provenance de la voix. L'interpellé quant à lui ne bougea pas, restant immobile face au mouvement initié par ses amis.

« Oh putain, ce taré a capturé Teresa » s'exclama Minho.

Sur le toit d'un immeuble en flamme, le groupe put en effet apercevoir Janson qui maintenait Teresa visiblement contre sa volonté, lui liant les bras dans le dos tandis que son autre main gardait le canon d'un pistolet maintenu contre la tempe de la jeune femme. Thomas demeurait imperturbable face aux exclamations de ses camarades, serrant toujours la main de son meilleur ami. Non, il ne lâcherait pas Newt ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour répondre aux appels désespérés d'une fille qui les avait trahis et à cause de qui le blond se retrouvait dans cet état.

« Thomas, reprit cette fois la voix de Janson. Si tu ne m'envoies pas le remède maintenant, elle est morte ! » hurla l'homme visiblement déterminé à mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Le brun se figea sous les paroles que prononçaient Janson, imaginant parfaitement la situation. Minho, Gally puis Brenda se retournèrent successivement dans sa direction dans l'attente d'une réaction tandis que Jorge s'efforçait de ralentir la course de l'hélicoptère. Thomas releva la tête pour observer la seringue bleue dans le sac à dos de la brune avant de reporter son attention sur son meilleur ami toujours étendu à ses côtés. N'observant aucune manifestation de la part de son ami, Minho prit à nouveau la parole pour s'adresser directement à lui :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Thomas ? » interrogea-t-il timidement.

Le concerné garda les yeux fixés sur Newt avant de les écarquiller quand ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils et serra très brièvement ses doigts autours des siens. Thomas ne put retenir un sursaut de joie, reprenant ses caresses et ses murmures à l'intention du jeune homme qui demeurait inconscient. Il perçut vaguement la voix de Teresa qui le suppliait de lui venir en aide mais à cet instant il n'en avait cure. Il entreprit néanmoins de prendre la parole ne serait-ce que pour donner une réponse à Minho ainsi qu'à tous ses camarades qui attendaient ses instructions.

« On s'en va. » articula-t-il simplement, plongeant ses yeux déterminés dans ceux hébétés de l'asiatique qui observait tour à tour son ami et la scène qui se jouait à l'extérieur de l'hélicoptère. Il n'osa cependant rien ajouter, rassuré par tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lire dans les attentions que montraient le plus jeune à l'égard de son aîné toujours immobile.

Les deux anciens matons se reculèrent alors, entraînant avec eux Brenda, pour se détourner de l'agent Janson qui maintenait toujours une Teresa implorante de l'aide de son ancien ami.

« Jorge, on se tire. » transmit finalement la jeune femme au pilote sans poser plus de questions.

L'hélicoptère s'éloigna presque aussitôt tandis que les suppliques désespérées de Teresa devenaient de plus en plus lointaines. Thomas se désintéressa entièrement du sort de celle qui les avait dénoncés, se concentrant pleinement sur Newt pour lui susurrer des paroles bienveillantes. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il entendit l'immeuble s'écrouler dans un vacarme assourdissant étouffant ainsi définitivement les cris de la brune ainsi que ceux de Janson qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais. Cette fois c'était fini.

 **Et voilà !**

 **Je présente mes excuses à toutes les fans de Teresa ou de Janson pour cette fin cruelle mais il fallait montrer le détachement complet de Thomas pour elle et j'avoue que j'aime la faire souffrir =P**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.**

 **Petite Review ? =)**

 **Je vous précise au passage que la fin de cette fiction approche doucement alors merci à tous ceux qui la lisent et prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot, c'est toujours encourageant !**

 **Bonne fin de semaine et à ce week-end !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je suis désolée, je suis (très) en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre mais j'ai eu très peu de temps pour publier et je ne voulais pas vous livrer un chapitre que je n'aurais pas attentivement relu avant.**

 **Néanmoins, je vous publie enfin le chapitre 9 suivi du Chapitre 10 pour me faire pardonner.**

 **Sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir la suite des aventures de nos chouchous et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre 10.**

 **Désolée si des fautes m'ont échappé lors de ma correction**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs jours que Newt était inconscient. WICKED était définitivement mort et les rebelles semblaient avoir trouvé une nouvelle vie au refuge, un ilot reculé que chacun tentait d'aménager en y apportant sa contribution. Tout comme au bloc, chaque individu avait une tâche quotidienne précise à accomplir et peu à peu une certaine harmonie s'était installée au sein du groupe. Seul Thomas ne se pliait pas aux divers travaux qui incombaient à ses camarades pour la simple et bonne raison que le brun passait toutes ses journées au chevet du blond. Les quelques amis de Vince qui possédaient certaines connaissances médicales avaient affirmé que le cœur de Newt avait repris une activité faible mais normale et qu'il se trouvait à présent dans une sorte de coma que Vince avait qualifié de nécessaire au retour d'un bon fonctionnement des organes du blond. C'était la première fois qu'un homme atteint de la _Braise_ se voyait guéri de l'impitoyable virus par une injection visiblement post-mortem.

Thomas suivait néanmoins leurs recommandations et restait aux côtés de Newt, lui parlant d'eux, de leurs amis, lui racontant les journées de chacun, lui faisant part du fait que Gally était toujours avec Brenda et que Minho semblait apprécier de plus en plus la jeune rebelle du nom de Sonya. Mais le blond ne réagissait pas et si Thomas s'était vu emplir d'une indescriptible hardiesse lorsque le cœur de son ami s'était remis à battre, il restait prisonnier d'une immense douleur face à l'état léthargique dans lequel était plongé son ami.

Assis sur le lit dans lequel l'ancien second était étendu, Thomas répéta incessamment les mêmes gestes, parcourant le visage de son ami du bout des doigts dans de douces caresses, le suppliant de lui revenir, quand il fut surpris par l'arrivée d'un autre garçon dans la tente. Le brun tourna la tête en direction du nouvel arrivant et esquissa un sourire en se levant pour aller accueillir Minho qu'il étreignit avec amitié.

« Comment ça va mon pote ? s'enquit l'asiatique en répondant à l'étreinte.

_Il ne se réveille toujours pas, répondit tristement le brun comme si les renseignements sur l'état de leur ami était la seule réponse possible à une telle question.

_Il faut laisser du temps au temps soupira l'ancien maton des coureurs en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

_Comment il va ? fit une troisième voix plus grave et pénétrant dans la tente.

_Toujours pareil informa Minho en saluant Gally qui venait d'entrer tandis que Thomas se reculait pour s'asseoir de nouveau sur le lit du blond dans une position défensive.

_Il faut que je te parle. » reprit l'ancien bâtisseur en plantant son regard dans celui de Thomas pour lui signifier que c'est bien à lui qu'il s'adressait.

L'animosité qui existait entre les deux garçons s'était quelque peu apaisée avec la présence de Minho mais Thomas n'était pas encore prêt à se lier d'amitié avec son rival pour lequel il gardait une continuelle méfiance. Il opina cependant du chef pour témoigner de son accord à la demande de Gally tandis que Minho s'éclipsa en affirmant qu'il reviendrait plus tard.

A présent seul avec l'ancien maton des bâtisseurs, le plus jeune croisa les bras pour faire comprendre à ce dernier que si la conversation devait avoir lieu elle se déroulerait ici car il ne quitterait la tente pour rien au monde. Comprenant le message subliminal, Gally soupira avant d'inspirer une grande bouffée d'air comme pour se donner du courage tandis que l'autre l'observait avec interrogation. Le blond risqua un regard peiné en direction de leur ami inconscient avant de reconcentrer son attention sur Thomas et de sortir de sa poche un papier soigneusement plié sur lequel était inscrit le nom du brun.

« Ecoute, soupira-t-il, Je sais qu'on est pas amis tous les deux et que t'as pas envie que je sois là mais j'ai un truc à te donner. » Le jeune homme marqua une légère pause en posant les yeux sur le papier avant de reprendre : « Quand Newt a su qu'il était infecté, il t'a écrit une lettre qu'il m'a demandé de te donner quand le foutu virus l'aurait emporté. Dieu soit loué, c'est pas arrivé mais comme ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il est dans cet état et que toi t'as une tête encore plus flippante que la sienne, je pense qu'il faut que tu l'aies et que tu la lises » acheva-t-il finalement en tendant le bout de papier à Thomas.

Ce dernier resta silencieux et se contenta de se saisir de ladite lettre que l'autre lui tendait avant de marmonner un merci à peine audible. Il regarda Gally, s'attendant à ce que celui-ci sorte maintenant que sa tâche avait été accomplie mais il n'en fit rien ce qui surprit le plus jeune qui le regarda avec interrogation. Le blond prit place sur la chaise qui se trouvait près du lit de son ami et sur laquelle Thomas avait l'habitude de dormir depuis quelques jours et croisa les bras avant de reprendre :

« Avant que tu la lises il y a encore une ou deux choses que j'voudrais éclaircir. D'abord je suis jamais sorti avec le blondinet quoi que t'aies pu en penser. Je suis amoureux de Brenda et Newt est mon ami même si ça te fait chier. Ensuite, je sais que l'attitude que j'ai pu à voir ne t'as pas vraiment aidé à croire ce que je te raconte maintenant mais tout c'que j'ai fait c'est pour Newt et aussi, il faut bien reconnaître, parce que ça me plaisait de te voir piquer des crises tout seul. Bref, conte pas sur moi pour te présenter des excuses parce que vous m'gonflez sérieusement tous les deux à pas vous bouger le cul mais mets toi bien dans le crâne que les blondinets chétifs c'est pas mon trip et que Newt préfère les bruns » finit-il avec un rictus accompagné d'un clin d'œil tandis qu'il quittait sa chaise. « A plus le bleu, » conclut-il en quittant la tente avec un geste de main nonchalant et laissant un Thomas interdit devant de pareilles révélations.

Il se reprit néanmoins suffisamment pour interpeler l'ancien maton déjà presque complètement parti et le gratifier d'un sincère merci auquel l'autre répondit par un simple pouce levé en l'air.

Les dernières paroles de Gally avaient amplement troublé le brun qui tenta de garder son calme, persuadé que les mots du blond n'étaient dus qu'à sa nature taquine. Thomas reposa doucement le regard sur le bout de papier que l'ancien bâtisseur lui avait remis et qu'il tenait à présent dans ses doigts tremblants. Il s'assit sur la chaise où se tenait l'autre quelques instants plus tôt et regarda Newt comme pour obtenir son autorisation avant de déplier la fameuse lettre. Le cœur de Thomas se serra avant même de commencer la lecture, se rejouant avec angoisse les paroles de Gally. Si Newt lui avait écrit cette lettre dans la certitude qu'il mourrait, son contenu effraya d'autant plus le brun qu'il connaissait les pensées de son meilleur ami à cette époque. Prenant une grande inspiration, il déplia le papier et parcourut les premières lignes avec une forte émotion.

 _Cher Thomas,_

 _Autant que je me souvienne, c'est la première lettre que j'écris. Je sais pas si j'en ai écris d'autres avant mon arrivée dans le Labyrinthe, mais même si c'est pas la première c'est probablement la dernière. Je veux que tu saches, que j'ai pas peur. J'ai pas peur de mourir en tout cas, j'ai peur d'oublier. De me perdre moi-même à cause du virus, voilà ce qui me fait peur. Alors chaque nuit je prononce leurs noms à haute voix. Alby. Winston. Chuck. Je les répète encore et encore comme une prière et les souvenirs ressurgissent. Juste ces petites choses comme quand le soleil venait frapper le bloc juste à ce moment parfait avant qu'il ne glisse entre les murs. Je me rappelle des saveurs des ragoûts de Frypan et je n'aurai jamais pensé que tout ça me manque autant. Et je me souviens de toi, de la première fois où tu es arrivé dans la boîte : le p'tit nouveau complètement effrayé qui ne pouvait pas se rappeler de son nom. Mais quand tu t'es précipité dans le Labyrinthe, j'ai su que je te suivrai n'importe où. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. C'est ce qu'on a tous fait. Et si je devais tout recommencer, je ferai exactement pareil, sans en changer une virgule. Et ce que je te souhaite Thomas, c'est de te retourner sur ton passé, des années plus tard et de pouvoir dire la même chose. Ton avenir est entre tes mains maintenant Tommy et je sais que tu vas t'employer à faire le bien comme tu l'as toujours fait. Prend soin de chacun d'eux pour moi. Et prend soin de toi. Tu mérites d'être heureux. Merci d'avoir été mon ami._

 _Salut mon pote._

 _Newt_

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Thomas, venant parsemer le papier que le jeune homme serrait avec force de gouttes translucides. Les mots que lui avait adressés le blond vinrent se poser directement dans sa poitrine, la serrant dans une étreinte à la fois émue et douloureuse. Il avait toujours été difficile de savoir exactement ce que Newt cachait au fond de lui et les pensées des plus sincères qu'il avait couchées sur le papier à l'intention de son meilleur ami ne purent qu'accroître la tristesse du brun. Alors que ce dernier repliait précautionneusement le mot afin d'éviter de le marquer davantage des traces de son émotion il se figea tout d'un coup à l'entente d'une voix à laquelle il rêvait depuis plusieurs jours.

« Tommy ? » murmura le jeune homme allongé sur le lit, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour sans doute clarifier sa vision de la pièce.

Thomas releva brusquement la tête en direction du blond tandis que de nouvelles larmes de joie vinrent poindre à ses yeux pour rouler le long de son visage. Il demeura hébété devant son ami, n'osant bouger de peur de se réveiller d'un rêve cruel qui serait la manifestation de son désir le plus profond : Newt était réveillé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Newt ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait devant lui. Il était pris d'une forte douleur à la tête et se sentait atrocement faible et endolori, incapable de bouger comme si chacun de ses membres se trouvaient reliés et attirés vers le bas par un amas d'enclumes. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il referma aussitôt, gêné par la trop forte luminosité du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Gardant les paupière closes, il tenta de procéder de façon logique et de se remémorer tout ce qu'il lui était possible sans lui provoquer de trop fortes migraines. Les premières images qui parvinrent à son esprit furent les visages des dernières personnes qui avaient partagé son quotidien.

Minho, enlevé par le WICKED. _La Dernière Ville._ Gally. _La Braise_ qui l'avait infecté et dont il avait fait part à son ami. Les disputes entre les éternels rivaux, la révélation de sa maladie à Thomas, la promesse de le tuer. Le sauvetage de Minho, le virus qui se manifeste de plus en plus et le ronge de l'intérieur s'en prenant à chaque parcelle de son humanité avant de le diriger complètement et de le faire s'attaquer à Thomas. La lutte avec le brun. Le couteau et enfin, le trou noir.

Toutes ces informations arrivèrent dans le désordre pour Newt qui tenta de se concentrer jusqu'à parvenir à assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle dans un ordre logique et autour d'une seule et même personne : Thomas. Le blond chercha les hypothèses qui lui paraissaient les plus plausibles sur son état actuel. Etait-il mort ? Les soupirs saccadés qu'il pouvait distinguer non loin de lui l'encouragèrent à trancher par la négative ce qui augmenta son incompréhension. Alors il décida de tenter une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux pour essayer d'identifier le lieu qui l'abritait. Lentement, il ouvrit une paupière, puis l'autre, s'habituant progressivement à la luminosité de la pièce. Il put reconnaître des murs en toile qui composaient visiblement une tente. Il se concentra ensuite sur la provenance de ce qu'il pouvait à présent assimiler à des sanglots près de lui et chercha à se redresser avec difficulté. Devant l'ardeur de la tâche et la douleur que lui infligeaient ses muscles, Newt se contenta de bouger simplement sa nuque endolorie pour la lever et ainsi lui permettre de reconnaître que la source des pleures n'était autre que son meilleur ami, assis sur une chaise et froissant entre ses mains ce qui d'ici s'apparentait à un bout de papier vierge. Newt prit une inspiration avant d'interpeler l'autre de son surnom comme pour avoir la certitude de son identité.

Le brun leva brusquement la tête dans sa direction, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, ses traits tirés de fatigue et son teint âpre lui donnait une mine inquiétante mais il était là. Les deux garçons s'observèrent longtemps comme pour se convaincre l'un et l'autre de la réalité de la situation avant que le brun ne laisse enfin éclater ses émotions au travers d'un nouveau flot de larmes. Il se précipita sur le lit sans laisser à l'autre le temps de réagir et l'attira contre lui, le serrant juste assez pour que Newt puisse le sentir sans lui faire mal. Ce dernier se sentait bien dans les bras du brun et il laissa lui aussi échapper quelques sanglots au creux du coup de son ami avant d'y enfouir sa tête et de l'enserrer de ses bras, les rapprochant un peu plus tandis que le plus jeune ne cessait de répéter des « Tu es réveillé » de soulagement. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes avant que le blond ne se recule pour faire face à son meilleur ami et obtenir des réponses aux questions qui ne cessaient de le tourmenter depuis son éveil.

« Tommy, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il laissant leurs mains se trouver pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

Thomas baissa la tête ne sachant par où commencer et tentant de contrôler ses propres émotions. Newt était réveillé. Il allait bien. Il lui parlait. La joie qui l'envahissait était incommensurable et venait contrebalancer avec l'immense tristesse que lui avait fait ressentir la lettre quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais il comprenait également le besoin de réponses de son ami. Il devait néanmoins penser à peser ses mots. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Newt n'avait repris connaissance qu'il y a peu et que les informations devaient lui parvenir progressivement afin de ne pas l'étourdir. L'aîné exerça une légère pression sur les doigts du brun devant son silence pour l'encourager à prendre la parole ce qui rappela à Thomas que son ami était dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Par où commencer…Je… Enfin tu… bégaya-t-il avant d'inspirer profondément pour tenter de formuler une phrase cohérente. De quoi tu te souviens ? interrogea-t-il pensant qu'il serait sans doute plus aisé de partir des souvenirs du blond.

_De pas mal de choses…Enfin j'crois. Je me souviens que j'étais infecté et que je t'avais demandé de me tuer avant que la transformation ne soit achevée dit-il en baissant les yeux à ce souvenir douloureux. Je me souviens qu'on est allé sauver Minho et que le virus grandissait douloureusement en moi jusqu'à ce qu'il me possède totalement. On s'est battus, j'ai essayé de te tuer et ensuite de me tuer, finit-il en fermant les yeux pour intérioriser les émotions qui l'envahissaient.

_Eh bien tu as réussi, répondit doucement le brun en resserrant leurs mains. Ton cœur s'est arrêté juste avant que Minho ne revienne avec le remède. Alors je l'ai pris et je te l'ai injecté dans le cœur, là où le couteau était planté. Ton corps a fait comme un sursaut et ensuite tu es resté dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours » poursuivit Thomas en parlant le plus lentement possible pour que l'autre puisse prendre connaissance de tous les éléments qui lui étaient donnés. « D'après Vince, le sérum a sans doute fait repartir ton cœur avant de gagner tous les tissus qui avaient été endommagés par le virus et ton corps s'est automatiquement plongé dans le coma pour que chacun de tes organes puissent retrouver une fonction vitale disons…normale » acheva-t-il en se frottant la nuque de sa main libre peu convaincu lui-même par ses propres explications.

Newt ne lâcha pas un seul instant les orbes noisette de son ami qui lui paraissaient être le seul maintien certain à la réalité qu'il avait quittée, tentant d'absorber toutes les paroles qui lui étaient prononcées avant d'être traversé par la panique. Qu'en était-il de la maladie alors ? Etait-il toujours condamné ? Ne s'était-il réveillé que pour mieux se transformer en cet horrible monstre qu'il avait tué en mettant fin à ses propres jours ? Sa respiration commença à se saccader, aussi inspira-t-il profondément avant de demander :

« Et le virus ? » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux et en baissant la tête pour mieux se préparer à amorcer la réponse tandis que la main qui tenait la sienne effectuait de lents mouvements circulaires du pouce pour venir la caresser.

Thomas comprit la peur qui s'était emparée de son meilleur ami et vint délicatement poser sa main lire sous le menton du blond de manière à le lui remonter pour qu'il puisse le regarder. Newt savoura ce contact apaisant et suivit le mouvement induit par l'autre pour planter son regard dans les pupilles noisette de son meilleur ami, qui se rapprocha de lui en venant s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Vince dit que théoriquement tu es mort en ayant la _Braise_ et que donc la maladie est morte avec toi. Quand tu as repris un rythme normal le remède avait infiltré tes tissus et nettoyé toutes traces de maladie te rendant ainsi… » le brun se stoppa un instant pour que son interlocuteur puisse savourer ces révélations. « Immunisé » articula-t-il finalement pour que l'autre comprenne aisément.

Newt écarquilla les yeux sous les révélations que venaient de lui faire Thomas, n'osant croire à leur véracité. Lui ? Immunisé ? Il n'aurait donc plus jamais à craindre une nouvelle infection ? Le blond se laissa submerger par ses émotions, matérialisées par les larmes qui vinrent rouler le long de ses joues. Il attira Thomas dans une nouvelle étreinte ressentant l'impétueux besoin de se retrouver contre le brun. Il s'abandonna à ce contact, se sentant pleinement en sécurité dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui l'étreignit avec force, partageant sa liesse tandis que sa main vint doucement jouer avec les cheveux au creux de la nuque du blond. Ce dernier ressentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps au geste de Thomas et il se remémora alors le baiser que l'autre lui avait donné avant que le virus ne le contrôle totalement. Les intestins de Newt se tordirent au souvenir si agréable et si douloureux de la brève et légère pression que les lèvres de son meilleur ami étaient venues exercer sur les siennes, l'apaisant instantanément.

Tandis que l'ancien second se laissait envahir par cette douce image, il sentit à regret l'autre se décoller pour venir planter son regard dans le sien avec un sourire non dissimulé avant de s'exclamer qu'il fallait prévenir Minho. Il se détacha lentement de leur étreinte pour se précipiter avec euphorie vers l'extérieur de la tente d'où il hurlait un « Il est réveillé » plus qu'expressif avant de revenir aux côtés de Newt duquel il ne voulait pas rester séparer trop longtemps.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Minho et Gally pénétrèrent avec hâte dans la tente de Newt (qui était en réalité celle de Thomas) souhaitant constater eux-mêmes les paroles de l'ancien coureur. L'asiatique se précipita vers le blond quand il vit qu'il était bel et bien éveillé pour le serrer dans une brusque accolade qui arracha une grimace de douleur à Newt encore affaibli mais qui y répondit avec plaisir, trop heureux lui aussi de retrouver son ami.

Gally quant à lui observa la scène et s'arrêta à quelques mètres du lit, patientant le temps que Minho ait fini ses effusions d'affection. Quand l'ancien maton des coureurs se détacha enfin de leur ami, Gally lui adressa un franc sourire avant de lui balancer un « Content de te revoir, Blondie » empreint de sincérité et auquel l'autre répondit par un idem sourire.

Après que Vince accompagné de deux autres hommes soit venu examiner Newt, ils conclurent que le garçon était définitivement guéri mais qu'il avait besoin de repos pour ne pas trop brusquer son corps, ce à quoi ses amis acquiescèrent sans hésitation. Aussi le chef des rebelles ordonna-t-il de laisser le blond respirer et profiter de la nuit qui commençait à tomber.

Tandis que les adolescents quittaient un à un la tente en souhaitant une bonne nuit à leur ami et en lui exprimant une nouvelle fois à quel point ils étaient heureux de le revoir, ce fut au tour de Thomas de saluer l'ancien second.

« Repose-toi bien et…si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ne serai pas loin » l'informa le brun en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son Newt.

Alors qu'il prenait la même direction que ses amis vers l'extérieur de l'abri, Thomas sentit une main l'attraper pour venir se resserrer autour de son poignet. Interpellé, il se retourna vivement pour constater de la main de son meilleur ami autour de son bras, le tirant légèrement vers lui tandis que ses yeux fixaient la couverture qui surmontait le lit.

« Tommy, tu peux…rester avec moi ? » murmura l'aîné en inspirant pour tenter de calmer la rougeur qui gagnait son visage sous l'émotion de sa demande.

Hébété, le brun demeura stoïque une minute ne s'attendant pas à une telle initiative de la part de son meilleur ami avant d'être ramené à la réalité quand l'autre reprit la parole en lâchant son poignet :

« Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave hein…c'est pas une obligation » tenta-t-il d'articuler, inquiet devant le mutisme qu'affichait le plus jeune.

Ce dernier s'empressa de tourner la tête de manière négative, reprenant ses esprits quand Newt laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement face à la réponse de Thomas. Le brun s'installa alors sur la chaise sur laquelle il avait passé ces derniers jours cherchant une position confortable pour s'endormir.

L'ancien second n'osa pas demander à son ami de venir le rejoindre dans le lit, de peur que cela ne mette ce dernier mal à l'aise. Il laissa néanmoins sa main se rapprocher du côté où se trouvait son cadet tandis que lui s'allongeait doucement sur le côté, épuisé par toutes les émotions de la journée. Sans un mot, le brun vint prendre la main offerte de son meilleur ami pour entrelacer leurs doigts, s'apercevant avec amusement que l'autre dormait déjà, sans doute éreinté par les diverses révélations qui lui avaient été faites. Thomas profita du sommeil du blond pour détailler avec admiration les traits fins de son visage angélique avant de fermer les yeux à son tour pour s'abandonner à un sommeil léger.

A peine quelques heures plus tard, Thomas fut réveillé par des cris provenant du lit dans lequel dormait Newt. Il vit le jeune homme se tordre dans son sommeil semblant se débattre avec force contre un adversaire sans pitié. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front tandis que des « Non » plaintifs et douloureux s'échappaient de ses lèvres sèches. Inquiet pour son ami, Thomas se rapprocha de l'endormi pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit comme à son habitude et le secouer délicatement afin qu'il s'éveille de ce mauvais rêve. Il ne voulait pas que les heures de sommeil déjà courtes de Newt soient perturbées par des cauchemars non désirés et il entreprit d'accompagner ses secousses de légères caresses sur le visage de son meilleur ami pour contribuer à son réveil. Newt ouvrit enfin les yeux et amorça un mouvement de recul face à la silhouette qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, visiblement encore sous l'emprise de son cauchemar.

« Newt, c'est moi, Thomas » chuchota le brun pour le rassurer et arracher Newt à son pénible inconscient.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux pour s'assurer de l'identité de son interlocuteur avant de lâcher une expiration de soulagement.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar », reprit le plus jeune en prenant la main de son aîné entre les deux siennes.

Newt acquiesça à la remarque de son ami, appréciant le contact rassurant de leurs mains entremêlés et retrouvant l'habitude de caler sa respiration sur celle de son homologue pour apaiser sa crainte. Il se frotta les yeux pour retrouver l'atmosphère apaisante de la tente avant d'essuyer d'un geste de la main son front humide de sueur.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » demanda timidement le brun, incertain quant à la réception de sa question.

L'interrogé plongea son regard dans les pupilles ambrées qui l'observait avec inquiétude, hésitant quant à la réponse qu'il devait donner. Parler de son cauchemar signifierait parler de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu au bloc et qui le torturait chaque nuit en rêve, l'obligeant à revivre son passé douloureux comme dans une boucle infernale et il ne voulait pas mêler Thomas à ça. Néanmoins, il sentait également l'affligeant besoin de se libérer de poids qui pesait sur son sommeil et sur son quotidien, et il n'y a que Thomas qui le faisait se sentir suffisamment confiant pour en parler sans être envahi par la peur. Celui-ci continuait de le regarder, sans un mot, attendant patiemment que le blond ait pris sa décision et continuant d'effectuer ses caresses si apaisantes aux yeux du plus vieux. Newt inspira profondément comme si chaque molécule d'oxygène lui permettait d'accumuler un peu plus de courage avant de se lancer :

« Tu te rappelles…de Ben ? » commença-t-il en baissant la tête. « Eh bien…environ deux semaines avant que tu n'arrives et qu'il se fasse piquer, son comportement avec moi… a changé » poursuivit le blond sans attendre la réponse à sa question. Il était évident que Thomas se souvenait de l'homme qui avait cherché à le tuer un jour à peine après son arrivée en répétant que tout était sa faute et qu'il l'avait vu.

La respiration de Thomas se stoppa aux mots du blond et il sentit un désagréable sentiment naître dans ses entrailles comme s'il devinait déjà la suite du récit du blond. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas l'interrompre, jugeant que cela déstabiliserait son ami et préférant le laisser poursuivre à son rythme la narration qu'il avait entreprise. Le seul geste qu'il accomplit fut de se rapprocher un peu plus de son aîné, permettant à leurs épaules de se frôler pour lui témoigner de tout son soutien.

Conforté par ce contact, l'épaule de Newt vint inconsciemment se coller un peu plus à sa jumelle avant de reprendre son récit d'une voix plus calme mais aussi plus basse :

« Ça a commencé par des mains baladeuses, que j'esquivais autant que faire se peut en demeurant près d'Alby ou Gally dans la journée. Je me disais que s'il voyait que je fuyais, il arrêterait et redeviendrait normal. Seulement, il a continué à m'imposer ses caresses puis ça été des baisers forcés jusqu'à ce que ça ne lui suffise plus et… » Newt ferma les yeux sous la peine que lui faisait revivre ses paroles tandis que des larmes vinrent mouiller son visage. Il haletait comme s'il se retrouvait des mois en arrière pris à nouveau au piège avec un homme qu'il ne désire pas et qui le contraint malgré ses supplications.

Thomas sentit la nausée monter en lui aux paroles de son meilleur ami dont il devinait sans peine la signification. Il serra les poings pour ne pas exploser sous l'ardente colère qui l'envahit en apprenant que quelqu'un avait posé les mains sur Newt sans y avoir été invité. Devant l'état de panique dans lequel se trouvait son camarade, le plus jeune parvint à contrôler son ire, conforté par la certitude que ce connard ne serait plus jamais en mesure de poser ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un doigt sur son aîné. Il passa un bras autour des épaules frêles et tremblantes de ce dernier pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui, calant sa tête contre son torse et lui murmurant des « Chut » pour lui témoigner qu'il avait compris et que l'autre n'avait pas à s'infliger la torture d'achever sa phrase.

Newt se blottit contre le corps musclé de son meilleur ami, y cherchant tout le réconfort que lui avait refusé le poids de sa culpabilité durant ces longues semaines de torture. Il avait tellement honte de ce que le coureur lui avait fait subir et il se sentait coupable d'avoir invité un contact qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité. Le brun mit ses mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami de manière à le détacher de son étreinte juste assez pour qu'il puisse prendre son visage en coupe, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux :

« Ecoute-moi bien, chuchota Thomas, plus _personne_ ne posera la main sur toi contre ton gré. Je te le promets. Je ne le permettrai pas. » insista-t-il pour affirmer ses propos.

Newt sentit une nouvelle vague d'émotions l'envahir tandis qu'il opinait du chef aux paroles du brun dans un geste de gratitude et toujours meurtri par le récit qu'il venait de faire. Il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'image effrayante de Ben le plaquant contre un arbre pour mieux le contrôler et le forcer à avoir un rapport non désiré. Il avait l'impression qu'il était toujours là, quelque part, attendant la meilleure opportunité pour reprendre ses douloureux assauts et Newt ferma les yeux avec d'autant plus de force quitte à se faire mal, pour ne pas se confronter à l'imposante carrure de son ancien ami qui se jetterait sur lui.

« Newt regarde-moi » reprit Thomas qui tenait toujours le visage de son meilleur ami entre ses deux mains tandis que l'autre répondait par la négative.

Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas affronter le regard de celui qu'il aimait après lui avoir fait de telles révélations, la honte et la peur qui le submergeaient étaient bien trop fortes pour lui permettre d'obéir à l'injonction du brun.

Soudain, ce fut comme si les pénibles émotions qui assaillaient Newt quelques secondes plus tôt s'étaient tûes d'un seul coup quand il sentit les lèvres de son meilleur ami venir appuyer contre les siennes. Un baiser doux, apaisant, comme celui que l'autre lui avait donné lors de leur mission pour sauver Minho. Cependant, cette fois, la bouche de Thomas ne se retira pas aussitôt et demeura contre celle du blond pendant plusieurs secondes, lui permettant de répondre avec plaisir au contact initié avant que le plus jeune ne se recule à nouveau. Newt écarquilla les yeux devant le geste de Thomas qui garda leurs mains enlacées avant de reprendre d'une voix suave :

« Ahh, enfin tu me regardes » soupira-t-il avec un léger rictus de soulagement.

Newt demeura figé devant son meilleur ami. Il aurait voulu comprendre son geste mais il ne se sentait pas apte à engager une nouvelle discussion maintenant. Tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était de sentir l'autre contre lui, qu'il le rassure et fasse taire tous les sentiments néfastes qui emplissaient son esprit. Alors, peu assuré, il se rapprocha de nouveau du brun pour venir à son tour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord surpris, ce dernier resta à peine une seconde sans bouger avant de répondre au baiser en pressant un peu plus sa bouche contre celle de son meilleur ami. Le contact était indescriptible et déclenchait dans le ventre du blond des millions de fourmillements tandis que son corps semblait avide de plus de contact. Thomas répondit à sa demande et son bras vint entourer la hanche fine et délicate de Newt pour permettre à sa main de se poser sur le bas du dos du jeune homme, y exerçant une légère pression de manière à coller leurs deux bassins. Electrisé, Newt gémit contre les lèvres de Thomas qui quémanda alors l'entrée de la bouche de son meilleur ami en lui léchant avidement la lèvre inférieure. L'aîné obtempéra avec plaisir et entrouvrit la bouche afin que sa langue puisse entrer en contact avec sa jumelle. Cette dernière vint caresser celle qu'elle avait tant désiré avant d'entamer avec elle un ballet des plus agréables pour les deux jeunes garçons. La main de Newt se perdit alors dans les cheveux de jais de son partenaire tandis que l'autre se glissa sous son tee-shirt, arrachant à Thomas un soupir de plaisir.

A bout de souffle, les deux garçons se séparèrent, encore sous l'emprise de l'ardent désir qui avait guidé leur geste. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Newt réalisa avec stupeur son geste, craignant que la réaction du brun n'ait été mue que par une profonde pitié. Il avait embrassé Thomas. Mais comment avait-il pu oser faire ça ? Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais c'était évident. La panique s'empara à nouveau du jeune homme qui se mit à fouiller dans son esprit à la recherche d'une excuse valable pour son comportement. Pourtant rien ne lui vint et la conclusion de ses réflexions s'imposa à lui avec dureté : c'était fini, Thomas allait le détester. Et ça, Newt, n'était pas prêt à l'affronter, c'était trop douloureux. Encore plus douloureux que la torture que lui infligeait Ben au bloc. Trop faible physiquement pour prendre la fuite, le blond opta pour la seconde option qui s'était présentée à lui pour ne pas affronter son meilleur ami. Aussi décida-t-il de garder les yeux fermés, luttant pour apaiser sa respiration encore saccadée par l'échange brûlant et pour donner l'illusion qu'il s'était finalement endormi.

Thomas tenta de reprendre ses esprits ne sachant pas comment agir avec son meilleur ami. Le contact que l'autre avait initié avait dépassé toutes ses espérances et il n'osait croire ce qu'il venait de se passer : Newt l'avait embrassé. C'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais osé imaginer mais il craignait que son aîné eût seulement besoin de se sentir rassuré et qu'il ne se soit raccroché pour ça à la personne la plus proche, à savoir lui-même.

Bien qu'inquiet, Thomas semblait déterminé à clarifier la situation avec son meilleur ami quelle que soit la douleur que supposerait sa réponse. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration avant de rouvrir les yeux pour affronter les orbes clairs de l'ancien second. Cependant, il vit sa détermination retomber lourdement lorsqu'il se confronta à deux paupières fermées qui témoignaient du fait que Newt avait finalement été emporté par le sommeil. Visiblement condamné à ne pas obtenir de réponses, Thomas se convint qu'il valait mieux que le blond dorme seul pour éviter de perturber davantage son sommeil, se persuadant qu'il aviserait selon le comportement que ce dernier adopterait. Doucement il se sépara de la chaleur agréable du corps de Newt et se redressa pour quitter le lit et rejoindre la chaise qu'il avait quitté et qu'il prenait tant de déplaisir à retrouver pour une fin de nuit pleine d'interrogations.

 **Et voilà !**

 **Pas mal de rebondissements pour notre petit couple, j'espère que vous avez apprécié leur petit moment à deux et que vous n'avez pas été trop déçus par la façon dont j'explique le rétablissement de Newt.**

 **Petite Review ? =)**

 **Je précise également qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de cette fiction et que le prochain chapitre, que je publierai normalement ce week-end, contiendra un lemon.**

 **Voilà pour moi, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **Petit mot de l'auteure :** **Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec la suite de cette fiction dont la fin est proche ! Je tenais juste à signaler qu'après une relecture des derniers chapitres j'ai procédé à quelques changements, ce qui amène finalement le lemon au chapitre suivant contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé. Pas de lemon pour aujourd'hui mais pour la prochaine fois, c'est promis.**

 **Réponse aux Review :**

 **Merny :** **Merci beaucoup pour ton message, je suis très contente que la fiction te plaise, j'espère que tu continueras à la suivre et que tu ne seras pas déçue. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours positifs des lectrices et je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu continues à apprécier cette histoire ! Bisous à toi =)**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Désolée si des fautes m'ont échappé lors de ma correction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Newt fut tiré de son sommeil quand les faibles lueurs de l'astre solaire vinrent percer la fine épaisseur de la tente. Il se redressa avec beaucoup plus de facilité que la veille, profitant de tous les bienfaits que la nuit lui avait apportés. Il s'étira pour soulager les quelques courbatures persistantes avant de se figer lorsque son regard se posa sur le beau brun endormi sur la chaise près de lui. Les évènements nocturnes revinrent alors violemment à Newt à la contemplation de son ami. Thomas. Le cauchemar. Les confidences. Le baiser. La fin de leur amitié.

La douleur s'abattit sur Newt avec lourdeur, déformant son visage dans une affligeante grimace de tristesse. Décidément, Newt n'était toujours pas prêt à assumer de perdre Thomas, il préférait encore fuir. C'est pourquoi il passa lentement ses jambes d'un côté du lit de manière à les faire pendre avant de glisser doucement pour pouvoir atteindre le sol. Sa jambe blessée se rappela péniblement à son souvenir tandis que l'autre faiblissait sous le poids prématuré que le jeune homme lui imposait. Mais il fallait qu'il passe au-dessus de cette faiblesse, il fallait qu'il sorte avant que Thomas ne se réveille et ne lui reproche à juste titre son comportement de la veille. Alors Newt serra les dents pour intérioriser les divers messages de détresse que lui envoyaient un par un chacun des muscles qu'il sollicitait pour se traîner tant bien que mal hors de la tente.

Une fois à l'extérieur, l'ancien second savoura la fraîcheur de l'air pur qui vint remplir agréablement ses poumons, lui donnant la sensation de revivre. La hauteur peu significative du soleil indiqua à Newt que la matinée ne devait pas être bien avancée et que la majeure partie du camp était sans doute encore endormie. Les rayons lumineux venaient caresser la clarté de l'océan avant de se refléter sur les grains de sable blanc pour offrir un paysage des plus agréables au jeune homme qui ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de l'odeur iodée que lui amenait la brise marine.

« Bah alors blondinet, depuis quand t'es aussi matinal ? » lui demanda une voix railleuse que Newt connaissait parfaitement.

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Gally qui se dirigea vers lui avant de lui serrer amicalement la main et de lui donner une brève accolade. L'ancien bâtisseur proposa ensuite à son ami d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin près de l'eau afin de discuter et de rattraper les taquineries perdues. Newt approuva et prit appui sur l'épaule de son confident, soulageant ainsi ses membres déjà trop sollicités pour rejoindre ledit endroit, en contrebas du camp où les deux garçons purent se poser et admirer l'eau cristalline.

« Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit finalement Gally qui n'avait pas pu échanger avec son ami depuis son réveil.

_Comme si un troupeau d'éléphants m'avaient piétiné le cerveau ! répondit Newt avec un léger sourire.

_Ouais c'est sûr que 5 jours au pays des Bisnounours ça doit pas t'arranger les méninges railla le bâtisseur.

_Heureusement que Thomas est là, poursuivit l'aîné qui avait vite reprit l'habitude du continuel ton sarcastique de son ami.

_Oh pitié me dis pas que tu vas me rebassiner de guimauve à peine 5 minutes après le réveil ? » demanda Gally, plaquant sa main sur son visage d'un geste faussement désespéré.

Newt rit à la réaction de son cadet avant de fixer son regard sur l'horizon de plus en plus éclairé à mesure que le soleil montait dans le ciel.

« Bon je te préviens t'as intérêt à avoir eu une révélation divine pendant que tu comatais sinon c'est même pas la peine, reprit Gally qui craignait devoir à nouveau expliquer par A+B à Newt qu'il en pinçait pour le bleu.

_Si je te dis que je l'ai embrassé c'est assez croustillant pour toi ? répondit Newt avec un bruyant soupir en se remémorant les évènements de la veille.

_Ahhh enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! s'exclama le plus jeune en donnant une tape sur le dos de son ami.

_Qu'est ce qui est intéressant ? » questionna une troisième voix venue rejoindre les deux garçons.

Newt et Gally se tournèrent en direction du nouvel arrivant et aperçurent Minho qui passa ses bras autour des épaules de ses deux amis avant de venir s'asseoir entre eux. L'ancien bâtisseur regarda Newt avec un air sadique tandis que ce dernier hochait négativement la tête sentant déjà la honte monter en lui.

« Newt qui a embrassé Thomas ! » répondit finalement Gally à l'asiatique qui afficha des yeux ronds avant de se tourner en direction du concerné.

« Tu as fait quoi ? » hurla-t-il en fixant tour à tour ses deux interlocuteurs s'attendant à ce que l'un d'eux démentisse les propos de l'ancien maton.

Le brun fut interrompu par le doigt de Newt venu appuyer sur ses lèvres pour lui indiquer le silence, craignant que son ami n'ait réveillé tout le camp.

« Et alors c'était comment ? reprit Minho d'un ton plus bas avec un haussement de sourcil empli de sous-entendu.

_Si tu veux mon avis c'était pas terrible sinon il serait pas gentiment en train de bavasser avec nous ! répondit Gally sans laisser l'opportunité au principal concerné de s'exprimer.

_Mais depuis quand t'as un faible pour Thomas ? demanda l'ancien maton des coureurs de plus en plus enthousiaste.

_Je n'ai pas…commença Newt avant d'être de nouveau interrompu.

_C'est même plus un faible il est amoureux transi là ! » répliqua une nouvelle fois Gally à la place de son ami qui tentait tant bien que mal d'amorcer des réponses.

« Je te raconte pas depuis combien de temps il me bassine avec son Tommy, ça fait au moins 2 mois que ces deux là se tournent autour sans qu'aucun d'eux ne soit assez intelligent pour aller le dire à l'autre ! poursuivit-il avec un air blasé.

_On se tourne pas aut…tenta de nouveau Newt

_Mais c'est trop bien ! se réjouit Minho. C'est Thomas qui a dû être content, continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

_Je sais pas…pu enfin répondre Newt. J'ai fait semblant de dormir juste après, j'avais trop peur de sa réaction, reprit-il plus bas.

_T'embrasses si mal que ça ? se moqua Gally, partageant un rire avec Minho.

_C'est pas ça ! se défendit l'ancien second. C'est juste que…j'ai peur de l'avoir forcé ou qu'il l'ai fait par pitié, je veux pas qu'il me déteste… marmonna-t-il l'air pensif.

_Oh ça va Newt, tu l'as pas violé non plus ! soupira l'ancien bâtisseur. S'il avait voulu te repousser il l'aurait fait, à mon avis il attendait que ça !

_C'est clair ! confirma Minho. Il a quand même abandonné Teresa pour toi !

_Quoi ? s'exclama Newt, surpris.

_Oups.. » déglutit l'asiatique qui se souvint soudainement que Thomas leur avait expressément demander de taire « l'épisode Teresa » quand Newt se réveillerait.

Newt fixa ses deux amis qui échangèrent un regard confus. Il voulait en savoir plus sur les paroles de Minho. Thomas l'avait-il vraiment préféré à Teresa, celle de qui il avait toujours semblé épris ? Il devait en savoir plus, il en avait besoin. Aussi entreprit-il d'interroger à nouveau son meilleur ami qui venait de recevoir une tape derrière la tête de la part de Gally.

« Développe Minh' ! réclama Newt, impatient.

_Ben…on était pas censé t'en parlé bégaya l'interrogé, jouant avec ses mains sous la nervosité.

_Bah, tant pis, maintenant que t'as commencé vas-y franchement lui indiqua Gally. Moi je lui ai bien donné ta lettre, comme ça vous serez quitte ! balança-t-il sous les yeux écarquillés de son ami.

_Tu as fait quoi ? s'indigna l'ancien second qui ne pensait pas que sa situation aurait pu empirer.

_Quoi ? T'étais dans le coma c'est comme si t'étais partiellement mort après tout ! répondit nonchalamment Gally peu perturbé par le ton et le regard accusateur que Newt lui lançait.

_Euh…quelle lettre ? demanda Minho qui comprenait de moins en moins la situation.

_La lettre d'amour que Blondie a écrit pour son Tommy chéri quand il pensait qu'il allait claquer ! rétorqua Gally tandis que Newt s'étouffait de plus en plus sous les paroles de son ami.

_Gally ! le réprimanda l'ancien second.

_Une lettre d'amour sérieux ? Je te savais pas aussi romantique Newtie ! le railla Minho en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

_C'est pas une lettre d'amour ok ? se défendit le blond en fusillant ses camarades du regard. Je voulais juste…le remercier d'avoir toujours été là pour nous et lui dire que je voulais qu'il soit heureux, bredouilla-t-il. Sérieux Gally, j'oserai plus le regarder en face maintenant !

_Oh c'est trop mignon, se réjouit Minho

_Bah c'est pas comme si ça allait beaucoup changer de d'habitude ! contra Gally d'un ton narquois.

_Pfff soupira désespérément le blond. On règlera ça plus tard. N'empêche que vous m'avez toujours pas dis ce qui s'est passé pour…

_Salut tout le monde. » lança timidement une voix que Newt ne connaissait que trop bien.

Les trois garçons se figèrent en apercevant Thomas se poster devant eux pour les saluer. Newt sentit la panique le gagner peu à peu. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Comment devait-il agir en face de celui qu'il avait embrassé la veille ? Il baissa aussitôt les yeux quand il sentit le regard noisette du brun sur lui, jouant machinalement avec le sable tandis qu'un silence gêné s'installa dans le groupe d'amis. Il avait honte. Honte de ce qu'il avait fait et pire, honte de ce qu'il avait confié, dévoilant ainsi ses faiblesses, une part sombre de sa vie par laquelle il s'était laissé submerger. Alors il devait partir. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter son meilleur ami. A dire vrai, cette idée le terrifiait même. L'occasion se présenta d'elle-même quand il vit Gally se lever, prétextant qu'il devait aller voir si Vince n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il se précipita à son tour derrière l'ancien bâtisseur disant qu'il devait lui aussi aller voir le chef des rebelles pour le remercier des soins qu'il lui avait procurés. Newt prit soin d'éviter le regard désappointé de Thomas qu'il sentait peser sur lui tandis que Minho regardait leur ami avec un air désolé et compatissant.

Le plus jeune regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigner avec Gally tandis qu'une douloureuse boule vint se former au fond de sa gorge. C'était clair, le blond l'évitait et ne voulait pas avoir affaire à lui. Il plongea son regard sur le blanc du sable pour se concentrer et ne pas laisser la déception qui l'envahissait le gagner complètement. Il déglutit avec difficulté, tentant de ravaler ses émotions en même temps qu'il avalait sa salive.

« Ça va mec ? » s'inquiéta Minho en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il avait vu le visage de son ami changer lorsque le blond était parti en évitant soigneusement de lui adresser la parole et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les divers sentiments qui parcouraient le brun en ce moment même.

Thomas secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits avant d'adresser un sourire de façade à l'asiatique :

« Oui très bien pourquoi ? répondit-il en donnant un léger coup d'épaule amical au garçon près de lui.

_Je crois que tu devrais avoir une conversation avec lui » suggéra l'ancien maton des coureurs en plantant son regard dans celui de son ami pour corroborer ses propos.

Thomas soupira bruyamment, comprenant à qui son ami faisait allusion et qu'il ne servait à rien de feindre l'ignorance.

« Apparemment il n'en a pas envie… murmura amèrement le brun en regardant l'horizon.

_Gally a raison vous êtes vraiment aveugles tous les deux ! s'exclama Minho tandis qu'il se relevait doucement. Parle avec lui Thomas. Je t'assure que ça ne pourra qu'arranger les choses. Oh et profites-en pour lui expliquer pour Teresa parce qu'il se peut que j'ai malencontreusement et de manière totalement involontaire évoquer ce sujet avec lui ! » balança-t-il en s'éloignant le plus vite possible pour éviter les représailles qui commençaient déjà à naître dans les yeux écarquillés de Thomas

Ce dernier eut beau crier le prénom de son ami, il constata que cela était inutile et que l'autre était déjà loin. Très bien, Minho venait de passer n°1 dans sa liste des gens à assassiner, supplantant Gally avec succès. Thomas se frotta les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal d'accuser la situation. Génial. Newt l'avait embrassé mais refusait catégoriquement tout contact avec lui et Minho lui avait dit il ne savait quoi sur la mort de Teresa. La conclusion s'imposa à lui comme une pénible fatalité : il fallait qu'il parle avec Newt. Il voulait mettre les choses au clair sur leur baiser, la lettre et tout le reste. Thomas en avait assez de tous ces non-dits ainsi que des silences gênés entre lui et son aîné, pourtant inséparables auparavant. Aussi dur que cela fut à le reconnaître, Minho avait raison. Puis le brun était las de tous ces ascenseurs émotionnels qu'il subissait après chaque moment passé avec le blond. Il serra les poings pour se donner du courage avant de se lever avec détermination et se diriger vers le camp, bien décidé à y trouver Newt et à parler avec lui.

Cependant, les espoirs de Thomas se virent vite déchus par l'objet même de ses pensées. En effet, lorsqu'il arriva au camp des rebelles, Vince lui indiqua que Newt se trouvait dans la tente de Frypan pour aider ce dernier à l'élaboration et à la préparation du déjeuner. L'ancien coureur gagna alors la « chambre » de son ami où il y trouva le cuisinier qui donnait des instructions à son aîné. Thomas inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans la maison de toile pour saluer Fry et demander à Newt s'il pouvait lui parler. Ce dernier baissa à nouveau les yeux au sol avant de bredouiller qu'il ne pouvait pas car Frypan avait besoin de lui pour éplucher les légumes. Légumes qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas présents autant que Thomas ait pu observer les différents ingrédients qui se trouvaient devant le jeune cuisinier qui affichait un air gêné. Le brun bégaya des excuses avant de sortir et de dire qu'il reviendrait plus tard, tentant de ne pas perdre toute sa motivation devant les rejets consécutifs de son meilleur ami.

Cela ne fut pourtant pas chose aisée et la journée de Thomas se composa de fuites successives de son meilleur ami qui trouvait toujours une nouvelle excuse pour s'arracher à la discussion qu'il craignait tant. Et le brun subissait ces détours comme un nouvel assaut douloureux qui lui rappelait à quel point le blond regrettait son geste. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de revenir, il devait accuser un nouveau refus ou un autre « Plus tard Tommy, ok ? » accompagné d'un regard désolé de la personne qui accompagnait Newt. Parce que Newt n'avait pas été seul une seule seconde de ces longues heures qui avaient composé la journée. Il se trouvait toujours aux côtés de Minho, de Fry, ou encore de Gally, semblant inexorablement absorbé par une quelconque activité qui requérait toute son attention au point qu'il ne pouvait s'en détacher ne serait-ce qu'une minute pour accorder du temps à Thomas. Après le repas, il devait couper du bois avec Vince pour le feu qui s'affaiblissait tandis qu'il devait consacrer la suite de son après-midi à l'exploration de l'île en vue de récolter de nouvelles plantes, légumes ou encore aromates qui contribueraient à varier davantage les repas partagés au refuge.

Thomas décida pourtant de ne pas abandonner et de s'essayer à une énième tentative de discussion. Parce qu'il avait besoin de sortir tous les sentiments qu'il enfouissait depuis trop longtemps pour Newt, besoin de discuter avec lui de cette fameuse lettre qui lui arrachait des sanglots dès qu'il en lisait ne serait-ce que les premières lignes, de ce baisser échangé et qui brûlait encore les lèvres de Thomas rien que d'y penser et qu'il en avait assez que son cœur se torde de douleur lorsqu'il voyait Newt parler un peu trop avec tel ou tel garçon sans pouvoir crier qu'il ne voulait partager son meilleur avec personne. Ce sont toutes ces convictions qui menèrent Thomas jusqu'à la tente réservée aux soins des blessés ou malades où Fry lui avait indiqué que Newt prêtait main forte à la jeune rebelle dénommée Sonya.

L'ancien coureur s'avança alors prudemment jusqu'à l'entrée de ladite tente où il put apercevoir Newt fabriquer une attelle à un jeune garçon qui avait trébuché et s'était sans doute tordu la cheville. Thomas ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes d'émotions à la vision de cette scène qui l'attendrit autant qu'elle l'attristait. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de comparer l'enfant a priori prénommé Alex, au jeune Chuck qui n'avait pas survécu à leur évasion du Bloc. Ces même cheveux bruns et bouclés qui encadraient un visage rieur et des yeux émeraudes qui le distinguaient du cadet des blocards. Les larmes roulèrent lentement sur les joues du brun tandis que son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit Alex sourire à Newt avec reconnaissance avant de s'en retourner jouer avec ses camarades.

« Tiens, Thomas ça va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda la jeune femme qui aperçut l'ancien coureur, l'arrachant ainsi à ses pensées et faisant par là-même sursauter Newt.

L'interpellé secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur les paroles de la rousse et lui apporter une réponse qui ne soit pas emplie de sanglots :

« Hein ? Euh oui oui ça va merci Sonya. Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais t'emprunter ton infirmier quelques minutes ? » se reprit Thomas, esquissant un sourire pour rassurer la jeune femme.

Newt tressauta une nouvelle fois à l'entente de la phrase de son ami. Non, non et non il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il ne voulait pas supporter tous ces reproches que l'autre allait sans doute lui faire et dont il n'était même pas capable d'excuser la moitié. Il préférait encore l'éviter. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'était évertué à faire toute la journée durant et cette tactique ne semblait pas avoir trop mal fonctionné bien qu'une désagréable pression eut scindé sa poitrine chaque fois que Thomas affichait cet air toujours plus peiné à mesure des refus du blond. Mais mieux valait cela que d'affronter la cassure d'un lien si précieux et sans doute déjà amplement fragilisé par les diverses initiatives inexpliquées de Newt. Alors il retint sa respiration à la question du brun, figeant son regard sur Sonya et attendant la réponse de la jeune femme, qu'il savait positive, afin d'y trouver une parade inédite et plausible. Et ce que Newt redoutait ne tarda pas à arriver quand la rebelle fit signe à Thomas de pénétrer dans la tente lui adressant un large sourire avant de répondre :

« Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-elle. De toute façon on a fini, Alex était le dernier je crois. Tu peux y aller Newt, je vais ranger, poursuivit-elle avec un clin d'œil à l'intention du plus vieux.

_Euh mais non voyons je vais t'aider, tu ne vas pas te taper tout ça toute seule…bredouilla Newt commençant à ranger les divers désinfectants et autres produits dont il s'était servi tentant ainsi de cacher les tremblements qui s'emparaient de tout son corps.

_Mais non je te dis que tu peux y aller, tu ne vas pas faire attendre ce pauvre Thomas ! Tu m'as déjà bien aidé aujourd'hui et au pire, si j'ai besoin d'aide, je demanderai à Minho » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme mais ferme, désignant d'un signe de tête le brun qui restait silencieux à l'entrée de la tente, assistant à l'échange des deux amis avec attention et appréhension.

« Non je t'assure…je préfère rester et t'aider à remettre tout ça à sa place… bégaya l'ancien second, passant une main derrière sa nuque pour masquer sa gêne. Et puis je suis sûre que Thomas peut attendre demain hein ? murmura-t-il, se frappant intérieurement pour la nouvelle lâcheté dont il faisait preuve à l'égard de son meilleur ami dont il évitait toujours avec soin le regard.

_Mais non je…commença Sonya qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à la situation

_Laisse tomber va ! l'interrompit soudainement Thomas d'un ton acerbe. Newt préfère visiblement t'aider à ranger plutôt que de me parler.

_Thomas je…tenta le blond qui ne savait comment achever sa phrase.

_Te fatigue pas va, j'ai compris. » le coupa tristement le brun avant de sortir rapidement de la tente.

Et Newt releva enfin la tête pour apercevoir la silhouette de son meilleur ami s'éloigner d'un pas décidé. Les pensées se bousculèrent dans son esprit tandis que Sonya l'observait d'un air interrogateur et désolé. Il avait senti quelque chose de nouveau qui n'annonçait rien de bon dans la voix de Thomas. De l'amertume, de la tristesse et pire encore, de la colère. Le brun lui en voulait, il en était sûr et il ne pouvait pas laisser cela s'arrêter comme ça. Si Thomas devait lui en vouloir, au moins il fallait qu'ils puissent discuter avant. Qu'importe ce que cela couterait à Newt. Il endurerait toutes les dures paroles que voudraient lui adresser son ami tant que ce dernier voudrait bien lui parler mais il se refusait à le laisser s'en aller en pensant qu'il préférait ranger un pseudo matériel médical plutôt que de passer du temps avec lui. Alors, il regarda brièvement la jeune femme qui comprit aussitôt, lui donnant l'autorisation silencieuse de partir et s'élança à la suite de l'ancien coureur.

 **Et voilà !**

 **Comme d'habitude j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop agacées par leur perpétuel jeu du chat et de la souris.**

 **Petite Review ? =)**

 **Sinon je vous dis à ce week-end pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui, cette fois c'est sûr, contiendra un lemon !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **D'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard dans la publication mais je suis partie en vacances et je ne suis rentrée que récemment ! Alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop mais pour me faire pardonner, je reviens avec les deux derniers chapitres de cette histoire !**

 **Je dois avouer que ça me fait tout drôle de publier la fin de cette histoire, alors je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont lu mon récit et/ ou qui ont laissé un petit commentaire.**

 **A l'origine, il ne devait y avoir que 12 chapitres mais j'ai décidé de séparer ce dernier en deux, afin de ne pas vous balancer un chapitre de 20 pages qui aurait peut-être été plus confus à lire mais je publie le chapitre 13 à la suite de celui-ci =)**

 **Avant de vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre 12, je rappelle à tous ceux/celles qui y seraient réticents qu'il contient un lemon, c'est-à-dire une scène de sexe explicite et détaillée, vous êtes prévenus ! Ce lemon est d'ailleurs le premier que j'écris alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus !**

 **Voilà on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre 13 !**

 **Désolée si d'éventuelles fautes m'ont échappé lors de ma correction.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =)**

 **Réponse aux Reviews :**

 **Merny :** **Merci d'avoir à nouveau pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, je suis contente que la suite t'ait plu et je suis désolée pour le retard avec lequel je publie la fin de cette histoire J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant**

 **Chapitre 12**

Newt sortit affolé de la tente et scruta le paysage dans tous les sens pour déceler la direction dans laquelle l'autre avait bien pu partir. Il entrevit enfin la silhouette musclée de son ami qui s'éloignait du camp et se dirigeait vers un coin reculé de la plage. Et il s'en allait beaucoup trop vite au goût de Newt qui entreprit de courir, faisant fi des différentes douleurs qui se réveillèrent alors en lui pour réduire la distance qui n'avait de cesse de se creuser et qui le séparait toujours plus de Thomas.

L'ancien second se vit vite essoufflé par sa course, constatant ainsi amèrement à quel point le coma avait pu diminuer ses conditions physiques. Mais la perspective de voir les mètres entre lui et son ami décroître l'encouragea à poursuive malgré la difficulté. Etant finalement parvenu à se rapprocher de son cadet, Newt tenta de l'appeler, espérant vainement que ce dernier stopperait son avancée et lui permettrait ainsi de faire taire la douleur qui grandissait en lui. Mais les cris du jeune homme restèrent désespérément sans réponses et Thomas le distançait à nouveau, semblant ignorer délibérément ses appels, ce qui accentua désagréablement le poids dans la poitrine du blond. Alors celui-ci redoubla d'efforts, multipliant les interpellations et tirant toujours plus sur sa jambe blessée, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne puisse plus le porter et que le garçon trébuche et ne s'effondre lourdement dans le sable. Instantanément, Thomas fit volte-face, ayant sans doute surpris le bruit de la chute et se précipita aux côtés de son ami pour l'aider à se relever. L'autre accepta silencieusement l'aide qui lui était offerte, s'appuyant sur le brun pour se redresser à nouveau sur ses jambes faibles et tremblantes tandis que Thomas tenait toujours ses bras pour être sûr que Newt était bien stabilisé avant de finalement rompre le silence :

« Tu t'es pas fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors que son meilleur ami retrouvait difficilement son équilibre

_Ça peut aller. Mais j'aurai préféré que tu te retournes avant, ça m'aurait évité de me vautrer en essayant de te rattraper » ne put s'empêcher de répondre Newt avec une pointe d'amertume.

Une fois certain de la stabilité de l'ancien second, Thomas le lâcha et se recula pour venir se planter à quelques mètres de lui.

« Personne t'a demandé de me suivre, cracha-t-il ancrant ses yeux noisette dans les iris ambrées qui lui faisaient face.

_Tu m'as pas laissé le choix vu comment t'es parti de la tente…contra Newt imitant le ton du brun.

_C'est pour me balancer ça que tu m'as suivi ? Parce que si c'est le cas c'était vraiment pas la peine de te fatiguer. » répliqua Thomas commençant à se retourner pour s'éloigner de nouveau.

Newt fut frappé par les paroles dures que lui adressait son camarade. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de Thomas de lui parler ainsi et ce n'est absolument pas comme cela qu'il avait imaginé la conversation entre eux deux.

« Thomas, attends… » reprit-il pour stopper le brun qui se tourna pour refaire face à son ami. « Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui… » soupira-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sable blanc rougi par les rayons crépusculaires du soleil qui commençait à quitter le haut du ciel.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, attendant que Newt poursuive ses explications, curieux de l'entendre justifier son comportement. Mais il n'en fut rien et seul le bruit des vagues et des feuilles des arbres secouées par le vent se fit soudain roi entre les deux adolescents.

« Et ? interrogea Thomas quelque peu sarcastique. C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ? Putain je t'ai couru après toute la journée pour que tu m'accordes quelques pauvres minutes que tu m'as refusé à chaque fois et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « désolé » ? ironisa tristement le plus jeune. Eh ben moi aussi j'suis désolé Newt mais cette fois va falloir trouver un peu mieux que ça, conclut-il amèrement.

_Mais je pouvais pas t'accorder ces minutes, j'ai…j'ai pas eu le temps ! se défendit Newt avançant un peu plus pour se rapprocher de son interlocuteur.

_Commence pas à me sortir tes explications vaseuses ! contra Thomas avec dureté. On aurait pu discuter mais la vérité Newt, c'est que tu n'as pas _voulu_ avoir le temps »

« Je… » commença Newt de plus en plus perdu et déstabilisé par les propos acerbes du brun. « J'ai pas réussi…soupira-t-il finalement.

_T'as pas réussi ? Ça t'est devenu si insupportable de passer ne serait-ce que quelques instants avec moi ? murmura tristement l'ancien coureur.

_Mais non pas du tout ! » tenta le blond cherchant le regard de son meilleur ami avant de constater que celui-ci était désespérément concentré sur le sol.

Il sentait sa relation avec Thomas se détériorer à mesure qu'il faisait tout pour essayer de l'apaiser. Alors il se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il devait parler, il devait s'ouvrir enfin à Thomas quitte à ce que celui-ci le déteste pour de bon. Aussi inspira-t-il profondément pour réunir le maximum de courage avant de reprendre :

« La vérité Thomas…c'est que j'avais peur voilà ! J'avais peur de ta réaction après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Peur que tu me parles de cette stupide lettre que je t'ai écrite et que tu n'aurais dû lire qu'après ma mort. Peur que tu me fuies après ce que je t'ai avoué hier dans un excès de faiblesse qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Peur que tu ne t'éloignes de moi et que tu me reproches mon geste en me disant de ne plus jamais m'approcher. Et ça tu vois, ça c'était pas possible, c'était beaucoup trop dur à supporter pour moi. » finit-il par crier, faisant un nouveau pas en direction de son meilleur ami.

Les mots étaient sortis les uns après les autres sans que Newt ne puisse en contrôler le sens ou l'emploi. Il se libérait de tout ce poids qui pesait sur lui depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de son camarade, tentant avec difficulté d'accepter l'amère réalité que ses sentiments ne se verraient jamais retournés.

« La vérité Thomas…reprit-il plus doucement, c'est que ça fait bien longtemps que je suis pas capable de rester éloigné de toi plus de quelques minutes et la seule pensée que tu puisses me demander de me tenir écarté à tout jamais m'assène d'une horrible douleur et je préfèrerai encore être réinfecté un millier de fois par la _Braise_ plutôt que d'avoir à supporter perpétuellement cette souffrance. » acheva-t-il dans un soupir avant de reculer comme pour se préparer à affronter la dure réponse que lui formulerait son meilleur ami et à laquelle il s'était inlassablement préparé sans jamais parvenir à l'accepter.

Les yeux de Thomas s'écarquillèrent aux révélations que venaient de lui faire son meilleur ami. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Newt eut été capable de se livrer autant et encore moins pour lui dire de telles choses auxquelles le brun n'osait croire. Il se concentra pour essayer d'analyser chaque phrase que l'autre lui avait adressée afin d'en saisir pleinement le sens. Lui ? Ordonner à Newt de ne plus l'approcher ? A cause de la lettre et de ce connard de Ben ? Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser le blond croire de pareilles absurdités sans intervenir. Et les dernières paroles de son ami ? Était-ce bien ce que Thomas croyait ou son esprit lui jouait-il le cruel tour de lui donner l'illusion de son plus cher désir devenu réalité ? Thomas décida de s'attarder d'abord sur les premiers mots de Newt, pour ne pas s'imposer d'affligeantes désillusions. Jamais son ami ne devrait avoir honte d'avoir partagé le trop lourd secret d'un passé gâché par les mains d'un connard fini et il était bien décidé à le lui faire savoir. Il s'avança lentement pour combler l'espace qui les séparait et se placer à quelques centimètres à peine de son meilleur ami avant de lui murmurer :

« Newt…Avouer qu'un pauvre salopard a profité de toi, c'est pas une faiblesse c'est une force. Et crois bien que si le Labyrinthe ne s'était pas chargé de cette enflure, ses membres se verraient déjà dispersés aux quatre coins du globe après que ses attributs aient servis d'encas aux Griffeurs, dit-il avec un léger rictus sadique. Quant à ta lettre…Je dis pas qu'elle a été un plaisir à lire parce qu'elle m'a fait réaliser que j'aurais vraiment pu te perdre définitivement à cause de ce foutu virus et ça, ça me fait mal à un point que t'imagine même pas… Alors je sais pas de quoi t'as tellement honte dans ce que t'as écrit mais sache que les mots que tu m'as adressés m'ont touché plus que je ne saurais te le décrire, même si peut-être aujourd'hui tu regrettes ce que t'as écris parce que tu le pensais pas ou….

_Je pensais chaque mot que j'ai écrit sur ce papier Tommy le coupa Newt. Et…la seule chose que je regrette mais que je vais sûrement aussi regretter après l'avoir dite, c'est de pas t'avoir écrit que si j'ai su que je te suivrais n'importe où c'est parce que même si je me souviens pas être tombé amoureux auparavant, je sais qu'on ne peut jamais se détacher d'une personne qu'on aime. Et je t'aime Tommy… » susurra l'ancien second sentant déjà la crainte d'un rejet dégoûté de la part de son ami le serrer douloureusement à nouveau.

Cette fois, le cœur de Thomas manqua un battement aux paroles de son homologue. Newt avait-il bien prononcé ces mots ? Ces mots qu'il n'osait imaginer que dans ses rêves et que jamais il n'aurait cru entendre prononcés par cette voix qu'il appréciait tant et qui avait le don d'apaiser tous ses maux ? Le jeune homme demeura figé comme si son esprit souhaitait rester arrêté sur cet instant pour le mémoriser et de ne jamais laisser le temps reprendre sa course folle, au risque de voir ces si douces paroles effacées.

Thomas fut néanmoins ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il vit son aîné se tourner pour s'éloigner de lui. Sans réfléchir, il saisit le poignet de son ami pour obliger l'autre à lui faire de nouveau face avant de capturer ses lèvres avec vigueur. Ces lèvres qu'il avait tant désirées et qu'il retrouvait à présent avec le plus grand bonheur. D'abord surpris, Newt ne répondit pas immédiatement au contact initié par le brun, étant persuadé que la seule réponse qu'il obtiendrait à ses aveux n'aurait pas excédé un sourire gêné. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Thomas se poser délicatement sur ses hanches pour rapprocher leurs deux corps qui se retrouvèrent collés, tous les sens du blond se mirent en éveil pour répondre dignement aux lèvres qui se mouvaient contre les siennes. Rapidement, Thomas demanda l'entrée de la bouche de Newt qui la lui céda avec plaisir pour permettre à leurs langues de se trouver, se caresser et entamer un doux ballet que Thomas menait avec avidité. Les mains de Newt retrouvèrent leur chemin dans les cheveux du brun, rapprochant un peu plus leurs têtes pour leur permettre d'approfondir encore davantage le baiser déjà brûlant avant que les deux garçons ne se séparent à bout de souffle. Les yeux de Thomas brillèrent d'une nouvelle lueur, celle d'un désir ardent qui brûlait chaque parcelle de son corps qui s'enflammait au contact du blond. Un désir qu'il eût longtemps enfoui mais qui revenait toujours, parfois violent sous le masque de la jalousie et parfois plus doux drapé sous les traits d'une profonde amitié.

Mais ce soir, l'ancien coureur était bien décidé à le laisser éclater pour partager avec Newt tout l'amour qui consumait son être depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Alors doucement, il colla son front à celui du blond qui ferma les yeux pour profiter de toute la chaleur de ce contact tandis que les mains du brun vinrent suavement se glisser dans les siennes pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Les lèvres de Thomas rencontrèrent à nouveau celle de l'ancien second dans un échange plus bref, avant qu'il n'entraîne son aîné à le suivre en direction du camp. Newt était comme hypnotisé, mû par le besoin impétueux de sentir à nouveau le corps de l'ancien coureur contre le sien. Il suivit ce dernier jusqu'à sa tente, passant vaguement près du feu où il put percevoir au loin les rires festifs de leurs camarades qui devaient sans doute partager un repas concocté par Frypan.

Puis, une fois dans la « chambre » de son ami, Newt fut attiré contre un torse musclé tandis que deux bras retrouvèrent leur place autour de ses hanches frêles. Une agréable chaleur s'installa dans le ventre de l'ancien second quand il sentit la bouche de son ami venir explorer avec curiosité la peau de son cou. L'aîné pencha un peu plus la tête en arrière, permettant à son cadet de goûter à chaque parcelle offerte tandis que lui jouait avec ses cheveux. Thomas se détacha hâtivement de Newt qui poussa un gémissement de frustration avant que l'autre ne fasse passer son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête pour l'envoyer balader quelque part dans la pièce. Les yeux de l'ancien coureur se posèrent avec désir sur la peau offerte de son camarade avant de se froncer presque aussitôt quand les bras de Newt vinrent pudiquement masquer l'empreinte laissée par le couteau et que ses joues s'empourpraient de honte. Lentement, Thomas déposa un baiser sur la joue rougie de son aîné tandis qu'il se saisit des bras de ce dernier pour les écarter de la cicatrice avec douceur, les laissant retomber de chaque côté du corps de l'ancien second pour laisser le plein accès à sa bouche qui vint se poser avec délicatesse sur la marque faite par l'arme blanche.

Puis, le brun se recula à nouveau, entraînant l'autre par la main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir puis à s'allonger sur le lit avant que les lèvres des deux garçons ne se rejoignent à nouveau. Thomas vint caresser du bout des doigts le visage angélique de Newt avant de se placer au-dessus de lui avec la même douceur pour reprendre de plus belle le ballet entreprit. Newt s'empara du bout de tissu qui habillait encore le torse de son cadet pour l'en défaire et l'envoyer rejoindre son propre habit, permettant ainsi à ses mains de parcourir avec légèreté la musculature offerte du plus jeune. Ce dernier reprit sa descente le long de la peau laiteuse du blond pour que sa bouche puisse trouver le bouton déjà durci de plaisir de l'ancien second avec lequel il joua, le suçotant tandis que sa main s'occupait de l'autre qu'il avait laissé à l'abandon. Newt gémit de plaisir tandis qu'une chaleur de plus en plus pressante s'emparait de son bas ventre.

Il prit alors la tête du brun pour la remonter jusqu'à sa bouche, prenant l'initiative de rejoindre à nouveau leurs lèvres tandis que sa main vint se poser sur sa nuque pour attirer encore un peu plus l'autre contre lui. Thomas sentit son pantalon devenir encore plus étroit lorsque le blond vint mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un sursaut tandis qu'une lueur de défi et de fierté se dessinait dans les yeux du plus vieux. L'ancien coureur esquissa un sourire à cette réaction, bien décidé à y répondre avant de reprendre l'exploration du corps sous le sien et de parvenir à la boucle de la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il défit avec une lenteur presque frustrante avant de faire glisser l'habit le long des jambes fines et musclées de Newt. Il entreprit ensuite de défaire l'autre de son boxer avant que celui-ci ne relève brusquement la tête, gêné et ayant compris les intentions du brun. Ce dernier vint déposer un baiser rassurant sur la bouche du blond avant de descendre à nouveau pour achever le geste initié et envoyer le sous-vêtement rejoindre le sol à son tour, libérant le membre durci de plaisir de Newt. Lentement, Thomas vint poser sa main sur l'érection de l'ancien second, la caressant d'abord avant d'y poser délicatement sa bouche tandis que ce dernier laissait échapper un soupir de plaisir. Le brun effectua de lents va-et-vient savourant les gémissements de son homologue ainsi que son visage déformé par le plaisir alors que ses mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux et que des « Tommy » plaintifs franchissaient avec ardeur ses lèvres pincées par le plaisir accroissant le propre désir du plus jeune dont le caleçon se faisait de plus en plus serré.

Puis Newt, sentant la libération proche, le signala à son Tommy, l'invitant à venir rejoindre ses lèvres laissées à l'abandon pour que celles-ci puissent retrouver avec gratitude leurs jumelles. Le pantalon de l'ancien coureur vint frotter contre le bassin du blond, lui rappelant que seul lui était entièrement dévêtu. D'un geste doux mais rapide, il bascula son corps, se plaçant ainsi à cheval sur Thomas qui se retrouva avec surprise étendu sur le lit. Newt haussa un sourcil provocateur avant de parcourir de sa langue le corps sculpté de son cadet qui ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement le contact. Le blond défit ensuite le bas de son partenaire, lui ôtant également le sous vêtement qui le serrait et laissant apparaître l'érection de Thomas que l'aîné prit aussitôt en main, arrachant au brun un hoquet d'étonnement et de plaisir, profitant de l'initiative de Newt avant d'inverser à nouveau vigoureusement les positions tandis que le désir s'immisçait et croissait au travers de chacun des pores de sa peau. Là, le brun se stoppa, plantant ses pupilles noisette et alertes dans celles de son partenaire comme s'il pressentait une prise de parole de l'autre qui ne tarda pas à détourner le regard avant de chuchoter :

« Tu sais…Je ne l'ai jamais fait…en le voulant moi aussi je veux dire…enfin tu vois ? bredouilla-t-il gêné et légèrement apeuré par les pénibles souvenirs qui tentaient de refaire surface en lui.

_Si tu n'en as pas envie, rien ne t'y oblige Newt. Jamais je ne te forcerai à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas et je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être heureux avec toi » susurra le brun tandis qu'il caressait avec douceur le visage angélique de son amant.

Newt se sentit envahi d'une bouffée d'oxygène aux paroles de Thomas qu'il savait sincères. Lui non plus n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être heureux près de son Tommy mais ce soir, il en avait envie. Il voulait se donner à l'ancien coureur, il voulait que ses affreux souvenirs s'effacent dans les bras de l'homme à qui il avait confié sa vie, celui avec lequel il voulait passer le reste de ses journées. Alors, pour seule réponse, il attira à nouveau le brun contre lui, initiant un baiser dans lequel il s'abandonna complètement, caressant la langue du brun avec avidité, menant le ballet avec plaisir et électrisant ainsi tout le corps de Thomas auquel il s'évertua à transmettre tout l'amour qu'il nourrissait. Ce dernier, conforté par le baiser donné par son aîné, tenta de le préparer avec le plus de douceur possible, glissant d'abord un doigt en lui, puis deux attendant que l'autre ne laisse transparaître des signes de plaisir avant d'introduire un troisième doigt. Puis il revint se placer au-dessus de Newt qui le regarda avec confiance avant de fondre à nouveau sur les lèvres du blond pour que leurs bouches se retrouvent, ramenant les mains du blond de part et d'autre de son visage fin.

II s'arrêta un instant, fixant son aîné pour avoir la certitude qu'il était prêt, ce à quoi l'autre répondit d'un hochement de tête silencieux. Là, il entrelaça leurs doigts avant de pénétrer le plus doucement possible son aîné qui grimaça de douleur tandis que de petites larmes vinrent naître sous ses yeux. Thomas vint embrasser avec amour chacune des paupières humides du blond, patientant, malgré l'effort que cela lui demandait, que l'autre s'habitue à sa présence. Il continua à couvrir l'ancien second de baisers sur chaque parcelle de son corps jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui fasse signe de bouger et que le brun n'entame alors de lents va-et-vient. D'abord immobile, Newt s'abandonna ensuite entièrement à son amant, savourant l'union de leurs deux corps et répondant aux mouvements de Thomas en mouvant son bassin. Conforté par les gestes de son aîné, l'ancien coureur accéléra le rythme, se laissant envahir par un flot d'émotions indescriptible tandis que Newt répétait des « Tommy » étouffés de plaisir, serrant un peu plus les mains enlacées aux siennes avant que tous deux n'atteignent simultanément le paroxysme dans un soupir d'extase partagé. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser tandis que Thomas se retirait lentement pour venir s'étendre aux côtés de Newt qui se blottit amoureusement contre lui. Le brun embrassa alors le front encore humide de son homologue avant de l'entourer de ses bras tandis que ses yeux commencèrent à faiblir sous la fatigue.

Le blond colla un peu plus son corps frêle à celui de son amant, profitant pleinement du bonheur d'être enfin blotti contre celui qu'il aimait.

Thomas ne voulut cependant pas se laisser immédiatement emporter par le sommeil, n'ayant pas pu assouvir tous les désirs qui le rongeaient depuis si longtemps. Alors il s'approcha un peu plus de l'oreille de l'ancien second dont les yeux se fermaient et se rouvraient en signe d'une lutte presque déjà perdue contre la fatigue qui le gagnait avant de murmurer :

« Je t'aime Newt » soupira-t-il tandis qu'il fermait les yeux à son tour.

L'interpellé sourit à ces mots, se laissant envahir par le plaisir que cela lui procurait de les entendre enfin prononcés par celui duquel il était épris, avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et de se laisser emporter dans une nuit réparatrice. Une nuit sans cauchemar, à laquelle Newt s'abandonna entouré par deux bras protecteurs qu'il n'aurait lâché pour rien au monde.


	13. Chapter 13

**Juste un petit mot pour préciser que ce chapitre contient un sous-entendu, léger mais présent, de M-Preg c'est-à-dire d'homme enceint.**

 **Voilà, sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)**

 **Chapitre 13**

Le lendemain matin, les deux amants purent profiter de l'agréable chaleur du soleil qui vint les étreindre, passant au travers de la fine toile qui couvrait la tente. Gêné par la luminosité, Newt s'éveilla d'une nuit reposante, qu'il quitta progressivement avec des grognements, laissant à son petit ami l'opportunité de le taquiner avec plaisir :

« Décidément même après un coma de cinq jours, t'es toujours pas du matin » !e railla Thomas tandis qu'il lui donnait un baiser à la commissure des lèvres.

« Ferme là tocard » grommela Newt alors qu'un rictus joueur se dessinait sur les lèvres de son cadet. « C'est pas comme ça que t'es censé réveiller ton copain » lança-t-il d'un air bougon.

Amusé, Thomas décida de relever le défi insidieusement lancé par son partenaire et entreprit d'adopter une autre méthode pour que l'autre daigne ouvrir ses magnifiques iris ambrées. Il parsema alors son visage de baisers, embrassant d'abord son nez, puis son front, ses joues et son menton, en évitant soigneusement ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que Newt n'ouvre les yeux, frustré. Il put alors apercevoir le visage de son petit ami qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, un sourire joueur déformant merveilleusement ses lèvres. L'ancien second entreprit alors de rouler pour se retrouver au-dessus de son amant, bien décidé à le frustrer lui aussi et se venger du jeu du brun. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil, curieux de connaître les intentions de son aîné qu'il comprit bien vite lorsqu'il le vit se pencher pour rapprocher leurs visages qui se retrouvèrent à peine à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent tandis que Newt descendit avec une lenteur provocatrice jusqu'aux lèvres de son homologue qu'il ne toucha délibérément pas. Là, il lécha toujours avec cette même douceur la lèvre inférieure de Thomas, puis la sienne, puis la lèvre supérieure du brun qui reconnut sa défaite en joignant sa langue à sa jumelle ne résistant plus à la tentation qu'il laissa pleinement exprimer dans un baiser brûlant auquel l'autre répondit avec un rictus, non peu fier d'être le vainqueur.

Thomas proposa ensuite à son petit ami de profiter de la douceur matinale et du calme apparent dans lequel semblait être plongé l'île pour faire une promenade le long de la plage. Newt accepta avec plaisir, se réjouissant de contempler ce paysage qu'il affectionnait tant avec la personne qu'il chérissait le plus. Il se leva presque aussitôt sous les rires amusés du brun qui resta allongé, posant sa tête sur sa main pour mieux admirer la vue du corps du blond dévêtu à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés aux divers coins de la pièce. L'aîné s'apercevant être le seul à tenter de s'habiller se retourna pour constater l'immobilité de l'autre qui le regardait avec un air joueur.

« La vue est à ton goût ? railla-t-il le brun tandis qu'il enfilait son pantalon enfin retrouvé

_Mmh ça peut aller répondit suavement Thomas. Mais je te préférais sains rien sur toi… » poursuivit-il en se levant doucement, prêt à rejoindre son amant pour lui ôter le tissu qu'il venait d'enfiler.

Il fut cependant vite arrêté dans son geste lorsque son propre pantalon heurta son visage sous l'œil amusé du blond qui le somma de s'habiller tandis que lui enfilait un tee-shirt. Thomas ronchonna un peu avant de se saisir de son bas et de l'enfiler à regret, se maudissant de s'être arraché au corps nu du blond entre ses bras au profit d'une ballade matinale qui lui avait, il ne savait pourquoi, semblé une bonne idée. Une fois partiellement habillé, il arqua un sourcil en observant Newt nouer ses chaussures avant de l'interpeller d'un air amusé :

« Et je mets quoi moi en haut si tu me piques mon tee-shirt ? se moqua-t-il tandis que l'autre relevait brusquement la tête dans sa direction.

_Tu te débrouilles » lui répondit simplement le blond avec un sourire provocateur.

Thomas rit à la réponse de son petit ami, traversant la pièce pour prendre un autre haut à lui avant d'enfiler ses chaussures tandis qu'une légère chaleur s'empara de son bas-ventre à la vue de l'autre dans son propre tee-shirt. Le tissu, trop large pour le blond, retombait avec ampleur sur ses fines épaules tandis que les manches, qui descendaient un peu plus bas qu'à l'accoutumée, laissait entrevoir une partie du torse du plus fin lorsque ce dernier levait quelque peu les bras. Newt le regarda avec interrogation avant que le brun ne franchisse les quelques mètres qui les séparent pour venir réunir leurs lèvres avec ardeur. L'ancien second répondit avec plaisir au baiser, se laissant envahir par un frisson qui parcourut tout son corps quand la bouche du brun se détacha de la sienne pour venir susurrer au creux de son oreille qu'il se languissait déjà de lui reprendre lui-même son vêtement pour le punir de l'effet qu'il lui faisait en le portant. Thomas vint ensuite planter son regard dans celui de son aîné qui arqua un sourcil d'impatience avant d'entrelacer leurs mains et de se diriger vers l'extérieur de la tente.

Les deux garçons marchèrent quelques minutes main dans la main, savourant la fraîcheur de l'air marin venu caresser leurs peaux et rafraichir leurs visages quelque peu empourprés par les rayons déjà ardents du soleil matinal. Les yeux de Thomas se perdirent avec plaisir dans l'admiration de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés et dont le visage pâle se colorait sous l'astre solaire dans un sourire rieur tandis que le vent venait soulever ses cheveux blonds soyeux, les faisant alors retomber sur son front. Sentant le regard de l'autre sur lui, Newt tourna la tête en direction du brun avant de lui voler un baiser qui fut vite interrompu par une voix que les deux adolescents reconnaîtraient entre mille :

« Ohhhh ! Ça y est vous êtes enfin ensemble ? Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama la voix de Minho qui sautilla sur place d'enthousiasme avant d'attraper ses deux amis pour les attirer dans une brusque accolade.

_Bonjour à toi aussi Minh…grommela Newt qui commençait à étouffer sous la trop forte étreinte de son ami.

_On vous a pas vu tous les deux hier soir ! reprit l'asiatique se détachant des garçons pour leur adresser un sourire narquois. On a préféré faire des bisous-câlins sous la couette hein ?

_Ferme-la Minho soupira Thomas tandis qu'un sourire amusé vint tout de même s'inscrire sur son visage

_Minho tu bouges ton cul oui ? Tu feras la causette plus tard, on t'attends nous ! » râla une voix au loin.

Le trio se retourna alors pour apercevoir Gally qui tapait impatiemment du pied sur le sol, entouré d'un groupe d'enfants qui appelait désespérément l'ancien maton des coureurs à venir les rejoindre parce que la partie allait commencer. Minho leva un pouce en l'air pour signifier au groupe qu'il ne tarderait pas à se joindre à eux, avant de se retourner pour faire de nouveau face à Newt et Thomas :

« On fait un foot avec les gamins, vous venez ? Ça vous fera faire du sport au lieu de vous faire des Mammours ! lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

_Dans quelques minutes, répondit calmement Thomas. On aimerait d'abord finir tranquillement notre promenade avant de venir t'apprendre à perdre provoqua-t-il son ami avec un sourire.

_Ouais bien sûr se moqua Minho. On en rediscutera quand j'aurais pris Newtie dans mon équipe et que tu te disputeras avec Gally pour savoir lequel de vous deux n'a pas sur arrêter le tir d'un môme » conclut-il en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Gally dont les jurons se faisaient de plus en plus vulgaires.

Newt rit tandis que Thomas bougonnait déjà qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit séparé du blond pour se coltiner l'ancien maton des bâtisseurs, qui d'après lui jouait aussi bien au foot que Minho savait faire preuve de délicatesse. Thomas rejoignit bientôt Newt dans son hilarité face aux râles du brun avant de s'asseoir sur le sable et d'inviter son aîné à faire de même en tirant légèrement sur son bras. Le blond commença à prendre place aux côtés de son cadet mais fut vite interrompu dans son geste quand l'autre tira avec plus de vigueur sur son bras, écartant ses jambes et lui faisant signe qu'il devait s'asseoir à cette place. Hésitant, Newt s'installa dos à son ami, à la place que ce dernier lui avait désigné et recroquevilla ses jambes pour y poser sa tête, visiblement peu habitué à ce genre d'échange. Il fut néanmoins encouragé lorsqu'il sentit les bras du brun passer doucement de chaque côté de son corps, caressant ainsi sa taille avant de venir se poser sur son ventre tandis que la tête du brun prit délicatement place sur son épaule. L'ancien second ferma les yeux pour profiter au mieux du bien-être que lui procurait le contact avec son cadet avant de se laisser aller contre le torse sculpté de Thomas, reposant sa tête en arrière et permettant aux joues des deux garçons de s'effleurer avec douceur. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes à admirer les lents mouvements des vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur le sable avant de se retirer, ramenées par le vent.

Newt savourait cet instant avec bonheur, frissonnant en se remémorant les divers éléments qui avaient animé ces derniers jours et bouleversé sa vie. Il y avait eu son réveil, le fait qu'il ait miraculeusement survécu au virus puis ses confessions quant aux violences qu'il subissait au bloc puis le baiser, la discussion avec Gally et Minho et… Le blond stoppa ses réflexions et ouvrit les yeux lorsque les détails de l'échange avec ses camarades le frappèrent. Il se remémora soudain la gaffe que semblait avoir fait Minho en évoquant le prénom d'une certaine brune que Thomas avait soi-disant abandonné pour lui mais sur laquelle il n'avait pu obtenir plus d'explications. Il fut repris par ce désir brûlant de savoir ce qui s'était passé ce fameux soir. Il voulait connaître les sentiments de Thomas à ce sujet, soudain prit d'une terrible inquiétude quant aux faits que les sentiments de son amant ne soient que le résultat confus d'une trop grande tristesse. Il hésita quelques instants, ne voulant pas interrompre ce moment si agréable avant de décider de prendre la parole, trop accablé par la profonde angoisse qui surgissait en lui :

« Thomas…murmura-t-il doucement.

_Mmh ? répondit doucement le brun, inquiet de voir que l'autre ne le surnommait pas comme à son habitude.

_Tu ne m'as jamais parlé…de ce qui s'était passé après que tu m'aies injecté le sérum » bredouilla le blond en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

L'interpellé se figea au discours du blond. Il sentait que Newt avait quelque chose de précis à lui demander mais l'incertitude qu'il put déceler dans la voix de son camarade ne fit qu'accroître son inquiétude. Le blond cherchait-il à lui faire dire quelque chose ? Voulait-il remettre en question les derniers moments qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble ? Thomas tenta de se reprendre du mieux qu'il le put avant de répondre :

« Eh bien on t'a ramené dans l'hélico, on s'est éloigné le plus possible de cet enfer sans nom pour pouvoir trouver un refuge où tout le monde pourrait être en sécurité et…

_Non je parle pas de ça… le coupa doucement le plus vieux. Tu ne m'as pas dit…ce qui était arrivé à Janson et Teresa » finit-il par lâcher dans un soupir.

Thomas comprit alors que l'un de ses deux camarades avaient dû évoquer le sujet et braver son interdiction en parlant de la brune à Newt. Aussi se promit-il d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec l'asiatique qu'il entendait rire au loin en clamant qu'il y avait But et dont il soupçonnait fortement la culpabilité. Il ne voulait pas que l'ancien second entende parler de la mort de Teresa pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il craignait que ce dernier ne se sente coupable et ne commence à s'imaginer des scénarios infondés comme à son habitude. Il sentit le blond bouger contre lui comme pour se dégager de leur étreinte ce à quoi il répondit en resserrant ses bras autour du corps du jeune homme avant de rompre le silence qui s'était installé :

« Janson voulait le sérum, dit-il doucement. Et il menaçait de tuer Teresa si on ne lui donnait pas immédiatement. Mais tu étais en train de mourir et je ne savais pas encore si on avait réussi à te sauver ou si tu aurais encore besoin d'une autre dose de remède ou même si quelqu'un d'autre était infecté. Et puis je ne voulais pas céder aux caprices d'un pauvre con qui pensait m'amadouer en menaçant la vie de celle qui nous a trahi et à cause de qui tu te retrouvais entre la vie et la mort. Alors j'ai demandé aux autres de partir pour qu'on puisse s'éloigner le plus vite possible et te soigner avec du matériel et un endroit appropriés. » conclut-il tandis qu'il collait un peu plus son corps à celui à présent tremblant de son aîné.

Newt tenta de garder son calme face à son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait suite aux explications de Thomas. Il avait donc préféré le sauver et laisser Teresa mourir ? A cause de lui ? Il sentit la culpabilité s'emparer de lui, se sentant responsable de la perte de la brune à laquelle il pensait Thomas réellement attaché.

« Et… tu ne regrettes pas ? demanda-t-il timidement. 'Fin tu l'as quand même laissée mourir alors que t'étais même pas sûr que je vivrais, surtout qu'elle comptait pour toi… » tenta d'articuler le blond tandis que deux mains chaudes et rassurante vinrent se resserrer sur les siennes dont il tentait vainement d'apaiser les tremblements.

« Je t'aime Newt, le coupa fermement le plus jeune. Et j'aurais pu sacrifier un milliard de fois la vie de cette idiote si cela m'avait apporté ne serait-ce qu'un infime espoir que tu puisses guérir et vivre en paix. Je sais que vous avez tous cru qu'elle et moi on était comme liés voire p'tet même amoureux mais la vérité c'est que j'ai perdu cette connexion avec elle au moment même où je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et depuis t'es le seul qui ait compté et que j'ai à tout prix voulu protéger même si pour cela je devais la laisser se faire tuer. Quand je l'ai entendu crier, la seule chose que je me suis dite c'est que j'étais soulagé parce que ça voulait dit que Janson était mort avec elle et qu'on pouvait à présent se concentrer sur toi et ta guérison. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je pensais. Et maintenant que tu es guéri et en vie tu es encore la seule et unique personne qui occupe toutes mes pensées et ça c'est pas prêt de changer. » conclut-il en embrassant tendrement le coup offert de l'ancien second qui savourait ses paroles avec le plus grand soulagement avant de tourner la tête vers son amant pour permettre à leurs lèvres de se rejoindre dans un baiser empli de sentiments partagés.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent à nouveau et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant d'agréables minutes avant de se tourner en direction de la partie de foot qui se jouait une dizaine de mètres plus loin, observant avec des sourires moqueurs Gally et Minho se disputer pour savoir à qui revenait la balle et lequel des deux avait fait la faute. Le regard de Thomas se posa ensuite sur l'extrémité du terrain improvisé où il put apercevoir le jeune Alex se concentrer pour s'entraîner à se déplacer avec son attelle et stopper au mieux les balles qui parviendraient jusqu'à ses buts. Il fut une nouvelle fois pris d'une certaine mélancolie, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer le jeune Chuck prendre part à cette partie de sport à laquelle il aurait sans doute prit grand plaisir à participer s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Quelques larmes fines vinrent rouler le long des joues de l'ancien coureur avant d'être essuyer avec tendresse par la main de Newt qui en profita pour caresser le visage de son petit ami avant de prendre la parole :

« Troublant hein comme le p'tit Alex ressemble à Chuck ? demanda-t-il timidement avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

_Ouais, soupira amèrement le brun. Ils sont touchant ces gosses, reprit-il avec un sourire affectueux alors que son regard se portait sur le groupe d'enfants qui entouraient leurs deux amis.

_Oui, ils apportent une touche de fraîcheur et d'innocence au milieu du camp qui est parfois un peu trop morose à mon goût ! répondit Newt avec un même sourire. Je suppose que c'est le propre des enfants » conclut-il finalement tandis que l'autre vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Ils restèrent ainsi à regarder la partie se dérouler avec amusement, partageant des commentaires sportifs et des vannes taquines à l'égard du jeu de chacun de leurs deux amis. Newt allait suggérer de rejoindre la partie pour leur apprendre comment on fait pour gagner quand il fut coupé par la voix de Thomas venue murmurer à son oreille et rompant ainsi le calme qui régnait depuis quelques minutes :

« J'en veux un, s'exprima simplement le brun en souriant tandis qu'il désignait les enfants qui couraient.

_Dis moi lequel alors j'essaierai de le convaincre de se laisser adopter » ironisa l'ancien second d'un ton railleur.

Thomas rit à la remarque de son compagnon avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

« Je veux qu'il ait tes yeux. Et le même visage d'ange que toi. Sauf qu'on fera tout pour qu'il hérite de ma magnifique musculature et pas de ta silhouette squelettique » se moqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil tandis que l'autre lui assénait un léger coup de coude de reproche.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice avant de s'embrasser avec tendresse et que Newt ne reprenne la parole :

« Disons au moins deux alors, ça évitera que Minho et Gally ne s'entretuent pour savoir lequel de deux sera le parrain » répondit-il doucement.

Le visage de Thomas s'illumina tandis qu'il prit le visage angélique de l'ancien second en coupe avant de fondre sur ses lèvres, laissant leurs langues se caresser avec passion jusqu'à ce que la voix railleuse de Gally ne les interrompe :

« Venez plutôt jouer bande de tocard au lieu d'explorer vos amygdales respectives » hurla l'ancien maton des bâtisseurs sous le regard amusé et complice de Minho.

Les deux interpellés partagèrent un regard amusé avant de s'embraser délicatement et de se relever pour rejoindre le terrain, main dans la main et emplis de projets d'avenir qu'ils étaient bien décidés à concrétiser dès la nuit tombée.

Fin

 **Et voilà, ceci signe la fin de** _ **Je te protégerai.**_

 **J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, personnellement je trouve que c'est une très bonne expérience du publier une histoire, aussi bien pour les retours positifs que pour les critiques alors merci encore une fois à toutes et tous =)**

 **Il n'est pas impossible que je me lance dans l'écriture d'un OS Newmas ou d'une fiction SiRem si cela intéresse certains !**

 **J'ai également entamé la rédaction d'une fiction Delena alors je pense que nous nous retrouverons assez vite !**

 **Bonnes vacances !**


End file.
